Yuki no Haru
by Cowny
Summary: Na época em que o mundo era dividido em dois únicos reinos, contra a vontade um príncipe e uma princesa são prometidos um para o outro, o que garantirá a paz entre as raças.Mas o que antes era repúdia, poderia vir a ser amor?Inu&Kag Completa
1. Acordo

_**(EDITADO) – 31/12/2010**_

**Olá minna!Aqui estou com a minha mais nova fanfic: 'Yuki no Haru', eu espero que seja do agrado de você a idéia de escreve-la faz bastante tempo, mas só hoje(é...hoje), eu vim pôr minha idéia em prá leitura!**

**Disclaimer:Inu&CIA não me pertencem, mas um dia eu vou falsificar um contrato de direitos autorais, e todos eles serão meus!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap.1.:O acordo**

- Eu te odeio! - exclamou um garotinho, sentado em uma cerca.

- Te odeio duas vezes mais do que você me odeia! - esbravejou uma menina, em resposta, debruçada sobre a mesma cerca.

As duas crianças discutiam incansavelmente, trocando adjetivos nem muito agradáveis ou apropriados para um vocabulário infanto-juvenil, o que sempre causava uma grande balburdia que acabava em idas à sacerdotisa Kaede, que tratava machucados.

- Menina ignorante!

- Já disse para me chamar de Kagome!É muito difícil? KA-GO-ME! – replicou a garota franzina, as faces vermelhas de pura indignação.

Kagome era uma garotinha de sete anos, com cabelos negros e ondulados que iam até o meio das suas costas. Os pequenos braços estavam cruzados de forma aborrecida e forte, o que formava vincos no quimono azul celeste com estampas de pétalas de flor de cerejeira. Seus grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos se estreitaram por fúria, ao ouvir seu companheiro praguejar.

- Eu não sou obrigado a te chamar pelo nome, sua víbora!

- Então eu não tenho que te chamar de InuYasha!

InuYasha tinha 8 anos e era dono de estreitos olhos dourados que nada mais transmitiam um irrefreável e quase absurdo grau de profunda insolência. O príncipe do reino Inutai, contrariando as boas maneiras que alguém com seu grau de importância possui, apenas parecia ignorar tenazmente qualquer espécie de respeito para com as damas.

-Você é uma tapada! – gritou, irritado.

-Baixinho! Pirralho!

- Eu sou mais velho do que você!

- Mas é mais baixo! Uns cinco centímetros!

- Ao menos não sou um obeso como você!

-Você me chamou de quê?!

- Além de gorda, é surda? – a calma na voz infantil só que só fez a irritação da pequena princesa aumentar.

Ambos contaram mentalmente até dez. Nada daquilo levaria a algum lugar.

Olharam-se como se quisessem estabelecer uma comunicação silenciosa. O orgulho de ambos era quase palpável, o que os tornava incapazes de vomitar o absurdo que era um pedido de desculpas.

A comunicação muda foi decifrada, no entanto.

-Balofa! - falou brincalhão.

-Baixinho! - disse sorrindo.

E como se nada houvesse acontecido, os dois começaram a correr pelo extenso jardim do reino Higurashi. Da sala pessoal do rei eram observados por seus pais.

- É sempre assim: primeiro brigam e depois ficam brincando por aí. – comentou a mãe de InuYasha, Izayoi, aparentemente dando pouca importância ao fato de que as crianças estavam quase se aniquilando verbalmente há alguns instantes.

- Precisam de algum tempo para se entender melhor, é apenas isso. Há muito pouco tempo InuYasha está aqui; é uma situação nova para ele. – comentou a mãe de Kagome, quase como se tranqüilizasse a si mesma.

-Infelizmente já teremos de partir, já que viemos apenas para revê-los e para que InuYasha e Kagome se conhecessem. – o rei de Inutai se pronunciou.

- Exatamente. – o rei Higurashi massageou de leve um dos ombros, olhando pela janela. – Já que a partida de vocês logo se aproxima, acho apropriado que agora tratemos dos negócios. – foi dado um suave, porém não imperceptível ênfase na última palavra.

- Claro. Nanase, Izayoi, retirem-se, por favor. – soou a voz polida do rei Inutai, mesmo que não se tratasse de um pedido que as duas pudessem se dar ao luxo de negar.

Ambas assentiram com a cabeça, saíram da sala e rumaram até os aposentos da rainha Higurashi. Chegando lá, sentaram-se e iniciaram uma conversa, enquanto tomavam chá.

-Izayoi, às vezes me preocupo sobre o que os dois irão pensar desta nossa atitude ao crescerem. – disse pensativamente, enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

-Também penso sobre isso. Imagino que não irão ficar muito satisfeitos em saber que estão noivando desde a infância e ninguém nunca tomou a iniciativa de lhes contar ou pedir suas opiniões. – e por mais que parecesse algo quase calamitoso, Izayoi pronunciou tudo com um ar de completa diversão.

- Acho o mesmo, mas eles terão de entender que é para o bem de todos. Com este casamento, os reinos Higurashi e Inutai se tornarão aliados. Não haverá mais discórdia e guerras entre humanos e youkais. Ou assim espero.

Aquilo era, de certa forma, uma verdade. Nesta época, o mundo era dividido em dois únicos grandes reinos: O reino Higurashi, que representava o reino dos humanos, e o reino Inutai, que representava o dos youkais. Nesta época, também havia muitos conflitos e preconceitos, vindos tanto da parte dos humanos quanto da parte dos youkais. Então, para amenizar a situação, os reis dos dois reinos decidiram se aliar, com a pretensão de que humanos e youkais vivessem em harmonia.

- É o que eu também desejo, minha amiga. Só não me sinto muito à vontade com a idéia de que meu filho possa ser infeliz com isso. Também me preocupo com a não seja bom para eles.

- Ando refletindo muito sobre essa possibilidade, mas nós não podemos ficar aflitas tão cedo. Ainda irão levar anos para que isso ocorra. E, talvez, neste futuro distante, eles possam compreender os motivos que nos levaram a fazer isso. – retrucou Nanase, enquanto enchia sua xícara de chá novamente.

-Assim espero, Nanase.

De repente a porta é aberta por uma Kaede segurando os braços das duas crianças, que estavam todas sujas de lama, e que pareciam estar emburradas uma com a outra novamente.

- Com licença, Sua Majestade. Peguei esses dois brigando no chiqueiro.

- É tudo culpa dela! Essa doente jogou lama em mim primeiro! – InuYasha nem ao menos perdeu tempo em se defender.

- Mas isso foi porque você me chamou de feiosa! - rebateu Kagome.

- Chega, crianças! Agora não é hora para desculpas esfarrapadas. O que vocês irão fazer é tomar um banho. – cortou Nanase, antes que as duas crianças incansáveis recomeçassem. - Por favor, Kaede, peça para Hanna dar um bom banho neles.

- Pode deixar, Sua crianças.- e saiu com os dois.

-Esses dois... Não param de brigar nem por um minuto. – Izayoi lamentou.

-Não se preocupe; quem briga se ama. – Nanase pareceu tão certa do que dizia que a outra mulher preferiu não se opor.

* * *

- Adeus, amigos. - o rei Inutai abraçou o rei Higurashi e beijou a mão de Nanase, em seguida.

- Sentiremos saudades de vocês. Não se esqueçam de escrever. – Nanase delineou os lábios em um sorriso acalorado.

-Pode deixar. Apesar do extenso tempo que ficaremos sem nos ver, nos encontraremos de novo.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha e Kagome estavam sentados não muito longe dali.

-Você vai embora hoje? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto brincava de arrancar pétalas de rosa.

-Vou voltar para casa. – respondeu InuYasha, meio à contragosto, enquanto observava a noite que chegava. Esfregou os pequenos pés na grama rente para aquecê-los.

-Sabe, InuYasha... eu vou, sentir... sentir sua falta. – Kagome pronunciou as palavras tão baixo que nenhuma pessoa normal poderia escutar.

Mas o meio-youkai não era uma pessoa normal.

- Ahn...?

- Apesar de você ser um grosso, arrogante e sem educação. – ela apressou-se em completar; as ofensas a faziam se sentir muito mais confortável.

- E apesar de você ser uma gorda feiosa, chata e tapada... Eu vou sentir saudade das brincadeiras na lama.

As orelhas caninas de InuYasha se agitaram suavemente ao ouvir a voz macia de sua mãe chamá-lo.

-Uhn, então... Adeus! - disse Kagome, de pé, brincando com a barra de seu quimono amarelo.

- É. – espreguiçou-se, não dado a dramas ou despedidas entusiásticas. Os pequenos pés se impulsionaram e agora ele corria para onde estavam seus pais. - Até mais, Kagome!

A pequena apenas ficou parada onde estava. E ficou ali, quieta e paciente, até a carruagem começar a distanciar.

"Ele me chamou pelo nome?", pensou Kagome, ainda perplexa.

* * *

Piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Parecia estar em estado catatônico. Os longos dedos bronzeados haviam se tornado frouxos ao redor da xícara de porcelana chinesa. Não havia movimentos, não havia vozes, não havia zumbidos. Não havia nada.

A não ser o som nada lisonjeiro de chá se derramando sobre o colo da adolescente perplexa e emudecida, que negligenciara o fato de precisar segurar firmemente a xícara de porcelana.

Ela tinha uma vaga idéia de estar sendo chamada. Alguém parecia estar repetidamente falando algo como "_Kagome, reaja_!". Oh, sim, definitivamente alguém a estava chamando.

E ela tinha certeza que reagiria se pudesse. Se conseguisse. Estava se sentindo meio tonta e tentou se recordar do motivo. Contou mentalmente até vinte e então remontou as palavras de seus pais, uma por uma, silenciosamente.

Não demorou muito para que finalmente lembrasse. E, diabos, preferiria nunca ter lembrado.

- Querida...?

Sentiu seu pai tocar sua mão. Sua juvenil mão de dezessete anos. Sua juvenil mão de dezessete anos que – Kagome estava certa – não queria de jeito algum ter que usar um anel de casamento.

E então a palavra marcante, cruel, de seus pais começou a ecoar irritantemente em sua pobre cabeça despreparada:

Noivo.

_Noivo._

A princesa nunca quis assassinar tanto alguém quanto naquele momento.

**CONTINUA...**

**Fim do primeiro capí sei que não ficou dos maiores, mas é porque o primeiro capítulo a gente nunca consegue fazer algo muito grande(eu pelo menos não consigo ¬¬)mas eu prometo, prometo, prometo que prometo que o próximo vai ser é porque eu também não gosto muito de capítulos pequenos.**

**Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.**

**KISSU KISSU**

**JA NE**


	2. Eu caso

**Olá pessoal!Aqui estou eu com o segundo capítulo!Bem, devido a porcaria do meu computador viver indo para o conserto, o capítulo não saiu na data que eu esperava, mas apesar disso eu tentei publicar no primeiro momento que tive a oportunidade.**

**Espero que curtam o 2º capítulo!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap.2.:Eu caso.**

Pai, que história é essa de noivo!-perguntou exasperada.

Acalme-se minha filha, vamos conversar.-pedia o rei Higurashi.

Eu não quero conversar!Eu só quero que o senhor desfaça esse noivado!-exclama Kagome, fazendo círculos ao redor da mesinha de centro da sala.

Não posso, esse casamento é importante.É necessário!-tentava explicar.

O que é necessário?Arruinar a minha vida?-perguntou Kagome, com os olhos marejados.

Minha flor, me escute.-pedia seu pai, sentando-se no sofá, fazendo menção para que Kagome se sentasse ao seu lado, o que foi obedecido pela garota.-Deixe-me explicar o porque disto.

Pode começar.-disse chorosa.-espero que tenha uma explanação plausível para tornar a minha vida um inferno!

Você sabe que o mundo é dividido entre o reino youkai e o reino humano, e que estas duas raças vivem entre conflitos e desentendimentos.

E em que isso se relaciona ao meu recente e maravilhoso noivado?-dizia num tom de visível sarcasmo, que foi ignorado por seu pai.

Essas duas raças vivem entre guerras e preconceitos.Por isso, eu e o rei Inutai chegamos a conclusão de que isto não poderia continuar, já que as mortes e desavenças de ambos os lados vinham aumentando a cada dia.E decidimos que o melhor a fazer era criar uma aliança entre os dois reinos, tornando-os um único, pelo casamento dos dois herdeiros mais jovens.No caso é você, Kagome, e InuYasha.

Kagome ficou ponderando por um que a situação em que o povo se encontrava não era das melhores.Não queria se casar contra vontade, entretanto...

Meu pai, eu...eu me casarei.Se é para o bem do meu povo, nada posso fazer, a não ser concordar.Diga-me, meu pai...quem é InuYasha?-perguntou, já mais conformada com a sua atual situação.

Não se lembra dele, minha flor?-perguntou, recebendo um aceno da cabeça de Kagome, que confirmava que não sabia.-É aquele garotinho dos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.O das orelhinhas de cachorro.

O baixinho?-perguntou para si mesma.-Ah não, meu pai!Não quero casar-me com ele!Justo ele?Lembro-me bem, ele era arrogante, grosseiro e indelicado.Chamava-me de víbora!Sem contar que não cansava de lembrar-me que eu era...ahn...meio..fora do peso!E nunca me chamava pelo nome!Eu detesto aquele pirralho!Ele é repulsivo!

Kagome, ele não é mais uma criança.Cresceu.Não deve julgar alguém que não vê a 10 anos.-dizia o rei, passando a mão pelo ombro da filha.-não se inquiete, terão tempo para se conhecer melhor.

Nos conhecer melhor?-inquiriu curiosamente.

Sim, ele e sua família virão para cá novamente, ficarão para o casamento de vocês.E nos meses que se antecederão a ele, terão tempo de sobra para isso.Chegarão dentro de três dias.

Se o senhor diz...que seja.Agora, com sua licença, meu pai, eu irei fazer uma visita a Sango.Ela pediu-me para ajuda-la a colher algumas ervas.-disse.

Claro, minha flor.Até o jantar!—falou o rei Higurashi, despedindo-se.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro lugar muito distante, mais especificamente no quarto de um príncipe, no reino de Inutai, um homem discutia com seu filho.

Eu não vou me casar!De maneira nenhuma eu vou fazer esse absurdo!-gritava um rapaz.

Você vai InuYasha!Quer queira, quer não!Já lhe expliquei o porque deste casamento.-respondia seu pai.

InuYasha estava com 18 anos.Seus cabelos prateados haviam ficado mais longos e brilhantes, adquirira um porte atlético e crescera muito.Suas garras ficaram mais longas e seus olhos obtinham agora, um dourado mais vívido.Mas mesmo com o tempo, sua personalidade em nada havia mudado.

Eu não estou nem aí pra isso!Eu não quero ficar preso a alguém pelo resto da vida!-rebatia InuYasha.-Que se danem esses malditos conflitos entre as duas raças!Se eles estão nessa situação é porque eles querem!Ninguém pediu para que fossem inimigos!

InuYasha, eu não quero discutir com você!Já lhe disse que é necessário!

Porque eu?Poderia ser muito bem o Sesshoumaru!-dizia InuYasha.

Eu não posso mudar as coisas, esse noivado foi feito há 10 anos!Acha que eu poderia muito bem desfaze-lo?Não é assim tão simples, isso só desencadearia mais uma guerra!-respondia seu pai.

Mas...eu não quero me casar!-dizia novamente.

InuYasha, não discuta comigo.Por acaso quer ser deserdado?-dizia ameaçadoramente, nunca deserdaria seu filho, de verdade.Entretanto estava usando isso como um meio de tentar convence-lo a se casar.

Não me importo com dinheiro!-respondeu decidido.-Não há nada que me faça mudar de idéia quanto a isso!

Ah não?-perguntou seu pai.Já sabia o que fazer.-Se não aceitar...ficará sem ramen...pelo resto da vida!

InuYasha ficou olhando-o indignado.Não era justo, o ramen não podia ser lhe tirado.

Isso é golpe sujo.O ramen não tem nada haver com isso!

Não quero desculpas, ficará sem ramen.Não precisa casar-se filho, agora que acabamos nossa conversa, eu vou na cozinha pedir para que joguem o ramen fora...-disse, agora não havia como InuYasha dizer um 'não'.

Eu caso.-disse já derrotado.-Mas eu só vou casar por causa do ramen!Que fique bem claro!

Claro, não precisa me dar explicação.Iremos para o reino Higurashi hoje mesmo, vá fazer suas malas (eu não sei se nessa época havia malas, mas eu não sei o que eles usavam para levar as coisas).-disse por fim..-Ah, e diga para o Miroku que ele também irá.

Eu aviso.A propósito, quem é a minha noiva?-perguntou, está certo que não queria se casar, mas pelo menos ele tinha que saber quem era.

A Kagome Higurashi.-respondeu Inutai.

Kagome Higurashi...Kagome Higurashi...-repetia, como se o fazendo, vasculhasse sua memória, em busca de possíveis lembranças.-Kagome! A...a..a…aquela garota?Eu vou me casar com aquela víbora horrorosa!

InuYasha!Ela não é uma víbora horrorosa!-disse seu pai.

Ela é sim!Não poderia ter arranjado uma esposa mais bonitinha?Nem por um pouquinho só que fosse?-falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

InuYasha, pare de ficar falando essas coisas horrendas a respeito da princesa!-disse, abrindo a porta do quarto de seu filho para sair.-E não demore.

Tudo bem.-falou ao seu pai, logo em seguida jogando-se na cama.-Isso é ridículo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango, cheguei!-disse, puxando uma cortina de uma espécie de tenda enorme, onde alguns incensos eram queimados.

Oi Kagome!Podemos ir?-perguntou.

Sango era uma moça bonita e decidida.Possuía cabelos compridos que iam além de sua cintura e orbes lilases e expressivos.Tinha um corpo bem moldado e uma altura mediana, vestia uma blusa de algodão, que deixava seus ombros à mostra e eram soltos nos braços, com a parte de baixo amarrada em um laço, acima do umbigo, que deixava sua cintura à mostra.Uma saia rodada com muitas camadas coloridas, que iam além de seus joelhos.Sandálias simples, típicas de camponeses, e nos cabelos usava uma bandana de cor clara, que possuía nas pontas, pequeninas moedas de ouro, que faziam barulho quando o vento batia em seu rosto ou balançava seus cabelos.Uma típica roupa cigana.

Fazia parte de um grupo de ciganos locais, que faziam shows de dança durante a noite, liam mãos e cartas e vendiam amuletos da sorte.

As duas eram muito amigas, e todo o dia Kagome ia visitá-la.Raramente Sango passava algum tempo no reino Higurashi, mas quando ia era muito bem recebida, tratada como parte da família.

Sango e Kagome estavam no vilarejo, colhendo algumas ervas que Sango usava para fazer chás.

Kagome, combinamos de nos encontrar hoje, mas você se atrasou muito.Por que?-perguntou Sango, ajoelhada sobre a grama, enquanto buscava alguma erva que crescia perto da relva.

Vou casar.-disse normalmente, enquanto colhia algumas frutas.

O QUÊÊÊ?-perguntou, deixando a cesta que carreava cair no chão, e correndo até a amiga, logo em seguida a balançando para frente e para trás.-Com quem?Com quem?É com o Houjou?

Calma Sango!Para de me sacurdir!-pediu, o que foi obedecido.-É lógico que não vou casar com o Houjou!

Com quem então?Por que não me contou antes?Que tipo de amiga você é Kagome?

Calma, eu não sabia que ia casar!Eu não sabia!Eu juro!-disse, tentando fazer com que a amiga se controlasse.

Kagome, essa história está muito mal contada!Como alguém não sabe que vai se casar!-dizia Sango, ainda indignada.

Kagome então explicou tudo para ela.Que depois disso ficou mais calma.Sango era um tanto nervosa.

Puxa, que horrível!E você nem sabia que ia se casar!

Pois é, sente só o drama da minha vida.-dizia Kagome, enquanto sentava do lado da amiga.

Mas...me diz aí Kagome.-disse baixinho, cutucando a amiga nas costelas, com o cotovelo.-Esse tal de InuYasha...é bonito?

Sango!-disse completamente rubra.-Eu não sei!Quando o vi éramos apenas crianças, mas...eu duvido que aquele grosseiro tenha ficado diferente da noite pro dia.

Kagome, faz 10 anos, não apenas 24 horas ¬¬.-disse explicativa.

Umpth!Que seja...aposto que continua o mesmo baixinho chato de sempre!-concluiu, virando o rosto, mostrando convicção.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três dias depois, numa carruagem, dois jovens estavam sentados na traseira do transporte, enquanto os outros familiares, no caso o rei Inutai, a rainha Izayoi e o irmão de InuYasha, o príncipe Sesshoumaru, estavam na parte frontal.

InuYasha, como ela é?Ela é bonita?Qual a idade dela?-perguntava um rapaz de maliciosos olhos azuis, que mais pareciam duas enormes safiras.

Não me amole Miroku!Já disse que não me lembro!-disse InuYasha, já irritado com as insistentes perguntas do garoto.

Miroku era um rapaz inteligente e engraçado.Possuía lindos olhos azuis e um corpo bem malhado.Era um tanto malicioso e pervertido.

InuYasha você é muito sem graça.Deveria estar bem ansioso para conhecer essa tal de Kagome.Se ela for bonita, como for o nome.Você está feito na vida!-dizia dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Primeiro, a Kagome é uma víbora horrenda, gorda e chata!Segundo, ela NÃO é bonita como nome!E terceiro, dá pra parar de me fazer essas perguntas!-disse quase gritando.

Tudo bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou.-disse tentando acalma-lo.-No seu lugar eu estaria muitíssimo satisfeito!Não é todo dia que se casa com uma princesa maravilhosa!

Miroku, já lhe disse.Aquela garota não deve ter mudado nada desde a vez que a conheci.-disse com ar pensador.-Ela era gorda, irritante, enjoada, feia, orgulhosa...resumindo, ela é a garota que eu menos gostaria de ter conhecido em toda a minha vida!

Nossa...ela é tão ruim assim?-perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para InuYasha.-Que pena, eu ia pedir para ela ter um filho meu, mas do jeito que você fala dela...acho melhor não.Não faz mal!Devem ter muitas outras moças atraentes e bonitas por lá!

Você não muda...¬¬.-disse, observando o olhar sonhador do rapaz ao seu lado.

Chegamos!-anunciou o cavalariço, parando a carruagem próxima ao local.

Enfim voltamos ao reino Higurashi!-disse feliz, Izayoi.

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Fim do capítulo 2!Espero que tenham gostado dele!Foi feito de todo o coração para a diversão dos meus queridos leitores!Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews, e até aqueles que leram e não comentaram!**

**Aqui eu vou responder as reviews!**

**Otaku-IY:Que honra!Você favoritou a minha fic!Até que ficou um pouco parecida com A princesa Encantada.Bem, a fic é Inu/Kag sim.O InuYasha não gosta dela no sentido de amar.Acho que se ele já gostou foi mais como um amigo.Ainda bem que está gostando!Kissus!**

**Satsume:As minhas idéias te impressionam?Bem, acho que isso é bom!Em relação as repetições, eu reparei sim, mas é que eu escrevi as pressas e não deu tempo de revisar.Não se preocupa que eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não ocorra mais!Bem, o Sesshoumaru vai aparecer na fic sim.Deixe-me ver se eu te explico:O casamento é entre os filhos mais jovens, no caso o InuYasha e a a Kagome não tem irmã mais velha e nem irmão mais novo (na minha fanfic não tem o Souta), apesar de ser a primogênita ela é como se fosse a mais nova(coisa confusa...eu sei!).Apesar de não ter feito perguntas em relação a Kagome, você é muito curiosa, por isso achei bom explicar também.Em relação do caso de youkai completo, acho que os pais deles imaginaram que como o InuYasha é meio humano, eles iriam se entender mais rápido.Uhn, o título significa: Neve de Primavera.Sua mega review foi respondida com uma meã minha!Kissus!**

**Ginny Lupin:Não precisa se corroer amiga, já voltei com o capítulo 2!Hehehe, nem se atormente com a When You Love Someone, o próximo capítulo logo irá sair.Mas com ela eu sempre demoro um pouco mais, por ser mais trabalhosa de se escrever.Kissus amiga!**

**RiNzInHa HiMe:Bom saber que você está achando fofa!Eu amo fanfics nessa época medieval, são tão mais interessantes!Sua fanfic também é maravilhosa!Espero que continue lendo!Kissus!**

**Jaqueline:Nem precisa pedir, eu escrevo nem que seja para 1 pessoa XD!Se essa única pessoa estiver gostando, para mim está de muuuito bom grado!Você não é nada exagerada, pra falar a verdade eu sou igualzinha!Mto feliz por saber que pessoas como você a acham legal!Atualizei bem rápido!Kissus!**

**É só isso pessoal!Muito obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic!**

**KISSU KISSU**

**JA NE!**


	3. Reencontros e discussões

**Oie minna!3º capítulo da Yuki no Haru chegando!Bem, aqui um recado para quem lê a WYLS (When You Love Someone), no momento eu estou sem inspiração para o 9º cap, é por isso que eu aviso que ele vai demorar consideravelmente.Já que no momento, eu não sei porque, eu só estar com idéias boas pra minha caçula!Então a minha primogênita vai ter que esperar um pouco, mas eu já estou começando a escreve-la. Chega de conversa, a fic tem que continuar!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**3ºcap.:Reencontros e discussões**

Já fazia mais ou menos duas horas que haviam chegado.Foram calorosamente recebidos pelo rei e pela rainha, e depois de muitas apresentações, lhes foram indicados os seus aposentos.InuYasha ficava num quarto ao lado de Miroku, que por si, era do lado do quarto da princesa.Apesar disso, nem InuYasha nem Miroku tiveram a oportunidade de 'conhecer' Kagome, pois essa não estava no palácio ao chegarem, e ainda não havia regressado.

InuYasha estava no jardim, em cima de uma árvore, perdido nos próprios pensamentos.Não conseguia acreditar em como o destino pregava peças nas uma pequena e orgulhosa princesa na infância, cujo não se dava muito bem.E depois de 10 anos, veio a descobrir que iria se casar com a garotinha com que menos era compatível, e que já travara tantas discussões.Estava tão entretido em pensar sobre os infortúnios que estavam acontecendo com ele mesmo, que não notou a chegada de duas jovens amigas.

Aie Sango!Estou cansada, passamos o dia colhendo maçãs.-dizia Kagome.-Pelo menos me fez esquecer que irei ter de me casar com o chato do InuYasha.

Para com isso Kagome, não deve ser assim tão ruim.Por falar nisso, quando é que eles chegam?-perguntou Sango.

Não sei bem, acho que já devem estar a caminho daqui.-respondeu Kagome.-Eu vou me sentar um pouco.

Kagome então, olhou mais a frente, onde podia ver a noite chegando, e a infusão de cores do pôr do sol.Junto disso, pôde perceber uma figura desconhecida, deitada num galho de árvore.

Quem será aquele ali?-perguntou para si mesma, enquanto forçava a vista, para tentar ter uma visão melhor do ser que encontrara.-Será um espião ou coisa parecida?

Kagome então tirou uma maçã de dentro do cesto que carregava.Aproximou-se um pouco mais da árvore em que aquela pessoa desconhecida descansava.Fez sinal para que Sango não fizesse barulho, e atirou a maçã em direção daquela figura.O que acabou por acerta-lo e faze-lo cair do seu local de repouso.

Acho que isso não foi uma boa idéia.-disse Sango, observando o garoto que massageava sua nuca.

Mas Kagome nem lhe dera ouvidos, saiu correndo até a pessoa atingida pela maçã.

Mulher, o que pensa que está fazendo?-perguntou InuYasha, levantando-se de onde havia caído e apontando acusadoramente para a garota.-Quem você pensa qu...

Isso pergunto eu!Levanta esse rosto!-disse Kagome, segurando o queixo do rapaz, para olha-lo nos olhos, mas Kagome tomou um grande susto, ao reconhecer os penetrantes orbes dourados.-O q...

Os dois pararam bruscamente o que estava falando.Ao levantar o olhar para a moça que havia o atingido com a fruta, InuYasha examinou suas feições.Traço por traço.E assustou-se ao lembrar-se da única pessoa que possuía um cheiro igual aquele.

InuYasha!-perguntou incredulamente.

K-Kagome!-falou da mesma maneira.

É...voc-você mesmo?Tem certeza que é o InuYasha que eu conheço?Só pode ser brincadeira!Porque o que eu conheço não é assim tão bonit...-"eu e a minha grande boca!Fique quieta Kagome!"

Eu é que pergunto!Você está muito...muito, diferente...-disse vagamente, pois quase toda a sua atenção estava voltada para aquela moça tão...linda?Há um minuto atrás não estaria pensando isso.

Sango apenas observava aquela confusão.Aquele era o InuYasha?Aquele que sua amiga dissera que era baixinho, feio e 'tudo de ruim'? "Francamente..minha amiga está ficando louca."-pensou Sango.

Ei, InuYasha!-gritou Miroku, que vinha em direção ao rapaz, que ainda estava estático olhando para Kagome.-InuYasha, você ta bem?

Miroku então olhou para Sango, que por si apontou para Kagome.

Então você é a Kagome?-perguntou Miroku, fazendo os dois noivos acordarem do interminável transe.-Nossa!A senhorita é muito linda!Prazer, me chamo Miroku.

Ahn...muito obrigada, Miroku.-disse acanhada, ao Miroku pegar sua mão e beija-la.

A senhorita é uma verdadeira flor.InuYasha me disse que você era uma víbora, mas vejo que ele estava mentindo.-disse Miroku sorrindo.

VÍBORA?-gritou Kagome.Ok, ela até admitia que InuYasha não era mais aquele garoto baixinho de 10 anos atrás.Pra falar a verdade, seu porte agora era atlético, e ele estava muito bonito.MAS, como tudo tem um 'Porém', InuYasha continuava um mal educado grosso.-Pelo visto você não mudou nada nesses últimos 10 anos!

Cala essa boca!Pelo visto você continua a ser aquela garotinha mimada e horrorosa de sempre!-bem, aí ele tinha mentido.Kagome não era horrorosa, pelo contrário.Até estava achando difícil achar algum defeito naquele corpo bem moldado.

Grosso!Seu...seu...idiota!InuYasha no baka!-gritou Kagome.

Sua víbora!-gritou em resposta.-Maldita hora em que tive de me tornar seu noivo!

Puxa vida, pelo menos em alguma coisa nós concordamos!- gritou Kagome, muito indignada.-Droga de casamento!

Olha, eu não to casando porque eu quero não, garota!-gritou InuYasha, levantando-se.

E você acha que eu queria?Eu só fiz isso pelo povo!-respondeu Kagome.

E eu só concordei com esse maldito noivado por causa do ramen!-disse.

Seu...seu...pirralho idiota!-ofendeu-o Kagome, chegando mais perto dele e o empurrando de leve.

Sua víbora gorda!-gritou também, tirando as mãos dela de seus ombros.

Olha aqui 'sr.todo-poderoso', se você não reparou ainda eu não sou mais gorda!-gritou defensivamente.-Pare de me chamar assim!

E eu CRESCI!Quer que eu soletre?C-R-E-S-C-I!E se você não é míope, deve ter reparado que eu sou mais alto do que você!

Seu bobão!A única coisa que presta em você, são suas orelhas!-gritou Kagome, apontando para o topo da cabeça de InuYasha.

Pelo menos eu tenho algo que presta!-disse, varrendo-a com o olhar.

Ei!O que você está querendo insinuar?

Exatamente o que você está pensando!

"Nossa...como são infantis...¬¬"-pensou Sango, que apenas assistia a patética discussão.

"Eu até esperava isso do InuYasha, mas da senhorita Kagome..."-pensou Miroku, ao lado de Sango.

De todos os idiotas desse mundo idiota, cheio de idiotas que só fazem idiotices...você é o líder deles!-gritou Kagome, já com vontade de dar uns tapas nele.-IDIOTA!

Olha aqui s...

PLAFT!

TARAAAADOOOO!-berrou Sango, que agora tinha as atenções de InuYasha e Kagome para si.-Seu...seu...pervertido sem vergonha!

Mas, senhorita Sango...eu não me contive, eu...-tentava explicar o rapaz, dono das brilhantes safiras.

Seu devasso!Nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

"De novo não...será possível ¬¬?"-pensou InuYasha, que não parecia surpreso com a cena.

Kagome, até mais.Nos vemos amanhã!-disse para a amiga, ainda meio irritada.O que assustou um pouco a princesa.-Foi um prazer InuYasha!Vê se amanhã você dá uma passadinha lá na vila.

E dando um aceno, saiu dando passos largos e grosseiros para fora da majestosa moradia de Kagome.

Eu juro que não fiz por querer...-disse Miroku, olhando para Kagome e InuYasha, que apenas era observado, InuYasha com uma cara de: 'porque eu não me impressiono com isso?', e Kagome com um olhar um tanto incrédulo.

Você nunca faz porque quer...¬¬.-disse InuYasha.-Vamos voltar Miroku.

Os dois começaram a andar, e Kagome logo os alcançou, ficando do lado de InuYasha.O que fez os dois amigos olharem-na.

Não pense que acho sua companhia agradável, só estou indo com você porque o jantar será servido dentro de instantes.-disse, virando o rosto.

Feh!Eu não me importo com você!

Tomara que não seja assim todo o dia...u.u.-disse para si mesmo, Miroku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos jantavam calmamente, no imenso salão do palácio.Em um dos momentos do jantar, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo rei Higurashi, com leves batidas em sua taça de cristal.

Eu e o rei Inutai, gostaríamos de aproveitar que InuYasha, Kagome e todos os outros familiares estão aqui, para anunciar a data do noivado.-disse o rei Higurashi sorridente, deixando Kagome ainda mais silenciosa do que estava, e InuYasha um pouco zangado.-Nós decidimos que será no primeiro dia de primavera, que é uma época muito bonita.

"O papai tinha que escolher a minha época favorita do ano para isso?Acho que ele faz de propósito..."-pensou a jovem, cortando um pedaço de sua comida."Ainda bem que ainda não está perto."

Com licença, meu pai.Eu irei para o meu quarto.-disse Kagome, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

Espere senhorita Kagome, eu lhe acompanho.Eu já terminei também.-disse Miroku, levantando-se da mesa.

Os dois subiam a grande escada em espiral, que dava para um corredor, onde se localizavam os quartos.Miroku então quebrou o silêncio.

Então senhorita Kagome, quantos anos tem?-perguntou Miroku.

Ah, me chame só de Kagome.Eu tenho 17.

E a sua amiga...Sango, qual a idade dela?

Ela tem 18 anos também.-disse, sorrindo para Miroku.-Ela é uma cigana.

Uma cigana?Que interessante...ela lê mãos?-perguntou Miroku.

Não...ela dança.-disse abertamente.

Se não for muito incômodo, eu gostaria de saber por que você e o InuYasha discutem tanto.-inquiriu.

Bem, digamos que não somos muito compatíveis, nós somos muito opostos.-respondeu.

Os opostos se atraem.-disse, deixando Kagome corada.-Apesar dele ser um grosso, ele tem um bom coração.

Eu sei...mas ele não faz um esforço.-disse Kagome.

Eu acho que vocês não deviam ficar assim, intrigados.Só vai ser pior.-aconselhou Miroku.

Também acho.-disse, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.-Boa noite, Miroku!

Boa noite Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia estava muito bonito, Kagome levantou-se preguiçosamente de sua cama, sentando-se numa cadeira, de frente para a penteadeira.Amarrou uma fita amarela no cabelo, e pôs um vestido muito leve, de cor amarelo claro, com algumas estampas rosadas.Não gostava muito de usar vestidos, mas fazer o que.

Após o café da manhã, rumou para o jardim, o lugar em que mais passava o tempo.Na verdade ela estava procurando por InuYasha, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum.De repente ela lembrou-se de quando eram crianças, e teve uma idéia de onde ele estaria.

Ei, InuYasha!Desce daí!-gritou Kagome, olhando para a maior árvore do lugar.

O que você quer?-perguntou InuYasha.-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Quando era criança você gostava de ficar em cima da Goshinboku, mas vem logo!Quero conversar.-pediu novamente, então InuYasha desceu, sentando-se debaixo da imensa árvore.

Diz, nem venha me perturbar.-disse, encostando a cabeça no tronco.

Ai seu grosso!Eu queria ter ao menos uma relação amigável com você, não queria que ficasse esse clima horrível entre a gente.Além disso, eu não quero...ahn..me casar com alguém que nem ao menos olha nos meus olhos!-disse, ficando ajoelhada e puxando o rosto de InuYasha para frente, para que ele olhasse para ela.-Por que você não olha nos meus olhos?

Não te devo satisfação!E eu ainda não entendi onde você quer chegar com isso!-disse, cruzando os braços.

Você sempre quer tudo da maneira mais difícil!Eu quero ser sua amiga!-disse para InuYasha, logo sentando ao seu lado.

Feh!Quem liga pra essas baboseiras...-reclamou, virando o rosto.

Eu ligo!Que droga InuYasha!A gente só briga, eu só queria que fosse diferente!Pelo menos faz um esforço!-pediu.

Para de me encher, garota.-reclamou.-Essa coisa toda é uma idiotice.

Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava...-disse para si mesma.-Olha, vamos fazer assim então...você não precisa ser meu amigo, porque EU vou ser sua amiga!Nem que isso demore um século!

Que seja...-falou, InuYasha.-Só nunca mais me chame de pirralho ou baixinho!

Ok, eu não chamo mais...mas eu quero que você me chame de Kagome a partir de agora.-disse.

Tá, tá...Kagome, já entendi.-concordou fungando.

Bom, já é um começo!-disse, sorrindo involuntariamente.

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Que tipo de doida é essa que coloca o casal para brigar, e depois coloca a mocinha da fic pra querer se dar bem com um cara que vive brigando?", bem, resumindo a Kagome não é de ficar guardando rancor e, além disso, ela quer ser amiga dele para não se casar com um completo 'estranho'.Imagina só:Você vive brigando com um rapaz, casa com ele, como é que você vai viver com alguém que nem sequer fala com você?**

**Bem, é mais ou menos esse o caso deles dois.Então, até eu iria preferir ser amiga de um grosso, mal educado, ignorante, introvertido, enjoado,...ahn, que é lindo, tudo de bom, um Deus Grego, maravilhoso, charmoso e sexy.Nossa...quem não iria querer?**

**Tipo, falando sério, o único que supera é o Sesshoumaru.Se ele ao menos me quisesse...T.T, mas fazer o que, ele nunca ia olhar nem pro dedo mindinho do meu dedo mindinho do pé!Sem exagero...mas cada vez que eu olho pra ele, aquele olhar frio e cauculista...aaaiii, eu não resisto!**

**Bem, eu vou parar de falar tanto, porque ninguém aqui lê essas coisas.Só quero avisar que o Sesshoumaru vai aparecer, e eu ainda não decidi se eu vou pôr:RinXSesshoumaru ou KikyouXSesshoumaru...bem, se um de vocês tiver lido isso aqui, e tiver alguma preferência, é só me avisar.Mas como eu duvido muito que alguém leia as maluquices que eu escrevo, se só uma pessoa se 'manifestar', vai ser o que essa pessoa decidir...XD.**

**Bem, aqui vou eu responder as reviews de vocês!**

**Kagome Shinomori: Oie!Eu também acho essa coisa toda de casamento arranjado bem interessante.Você me chamou de Sango-Sama!Nossa...como eu adorei ser chamada assim!Eu me senti tão respeitada XD.Tecnicamente, é mais ou menos isso...digamos que é quando as coisas começam a lendo K-Chan!Kissus!**

**Otaku-IY:Bem, acho que eles não se gostavam como irmãos, senão eles teriam conservado um pouco mais esse sentimento, acho que eles são tipo:cão e gato.Acho que o sentimento deles dois é mais a '3ª vista'.Ou talvez se atraíram de primeira...o amor me confunde...u.u.Valeu pelo elogio!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Kissus!**

**Ginny Lupin:Não morra!Eu preciso de você para escrever fics!Por falar nisso...a senhorita me decepcionou muito...u.u, por que diabos você engravidou a Kagome?(não entenda pelo outro lado...por favor)Se você não desfizer isso, nunca vou te perdoar.O filho do Naraku...tinha que ser dele?Bem, parando de falar das minhas crises...:Minha fanfic é assim tão boa?Sua opinião é muuuuito importante pra mim, das amigas de MSN que eu tenho, você é a que eu tenho mais afinidade !Kissus!**

**Mk-chan160:É...a Kagome deve ser cega ou coisa parecida..onde já se viu?O InuYasha é um monumento, deveria ser um emblema mundial!Eu não sei se demorei com esse capítulo, só 4 dias...não é muita coisa não é!Kissus!**

**Jaque(Jaqueline):Oie Jaque!Eu demorei um pouquinho mais com esse, mas estou de volta com o 3º capítulo!Eu também sou do grupo das ansiosas...na verdade, do grupo das:Hiper Mega Super Ansiosas!E é bom saber que você é do clube XD!Pode deixar, vai ser Jaque a partir de agora!Kissus!**

**Satsume:Aie, que honra!Fui favoritada!Ai que emoção!O iNu deveria fazer parte do TVR(Tratamos dos Viciados por Ramen)Não fui tão má assim...eu adoro ver vocês em espectativa...é tão estimulante XD!Não...não é tipo um plano do Naraku...eu sou pior que ele...risada pscicopata...De nada Satsume!Kissus!**

**Vivica Higurashi:Ele iriam se encarar com umas caras de:'Ai meu Deus!Eu te conheço por acaso?'...imagina só uma cara dessas!Muito obrigada por estar lendo!Valeu pelos elogios também!Kissus!**

**Kagome HigurashiLua:Bom saber disso!Ah, que é isso, não penso isso de voce!Quantas fanfics você não já viu aqui, que são parecidas?O que importa é a qualidade!Puxa, que confuso: 'uma fan escrita bem parecida e ao mesmo tempo bem diferente', mas aho que entendi!Kissus p/ vc!**

**Vou indo!Até o próximo capítulo!**

**KISSU KISSU**

**JA NE**


	4. Festival

**Gente, tá aqui o capítulo 4!Eu espero que me perdoem pela 'pequena' demora!**

**Tomara que gostem do cap!**

**P.S:E por escolha, praticamente unânime, vai ser:Ses&Rin.Iniciando esse novo capítulo com os dois.**

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**4ºcap.:O festival**

**5 DIAS DEPOIS...**

Aie, tudo eu!-reclamava consigo mesma, uma garota de mais ou menos 16 anos.-Eu não vejo a dificuldade que esse pessoal vê para não poder guardar algumas roupas de cama!Mas sempre que elas tem preguiça, é sempre a Rin aqui que tem que resolver!

A criada denominada Rin seguia segurando em seus braços, alguns lençóis e travesseiros de penas.Tamanha era a sua pressa, que acidentalmente, adentrou violentamente um recinto, em que definitivamente, não era para estar.

Deparou-se com a visão de um verdadeiro Deus.Havia duas alternativas para o que mirava com tamanha admiração: Ou teria morrido e estava no paraíso, ou havia entrado no quarto de Sesshoumaru-sama por engano.E definitivamente, era a segunda opção, além do que, Deuses não lhe apareceriam com o tórax desnudo.

Ahn...eu...eu...-repetia Rin, como uma espécie de mantra, suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, e o homem indiferente, nada dizia, apenas a observava com um olhar frio.-S-sinto muito, Sesshoumaru-sama...não foi minha intenção...e...-tentava se desculpar, a moça.Que nada tendo como resposta, saiu apressadamente do aposento, fechando a porta com extrema rapidez.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado, e virou-se para observar pela janela, vendo a moça que a poucos minutos estava em seu quarto, correndo pelo jardim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aposto cinco moedas que ele vai passar a mão de novo.-cochichava InuYasha para Kagome.Observando Sango a uma certa distância de Miroku, que massageava sua bochecha.

Eu não aposto nada, já que a última vez que ele fez isso foi a exatamente um minuto, e que de acordo com o que eu contei, foi a vigésima vez, só hoje.-respondia a princesa, ao lado de InuYasha.

PLAFT!

Correção...vigésima primeira.-retrucou, InuYasha.

Tá certo, eu aposto três moedas que ele faz isso de novo nos próximos dez segundos.-Kagome disse, tirando de um saquinho, três moedas de ouro.

Eu aposto quatro moedas, que ele faz em cinco.-respondeu juntamente.-1...2...3..4...

PLAFT!

Não tem graça apostar com você.-disse, entregando-lhe as moedas e levantando-se do chão.-Você o conhece melhor do que eu.

Azar o seu, minha cara.-disse, enquanto guardava o seu prêmio.

Kagome, eu não fico nem mais um segundo perto do Miroku!-gritou, Sango.Vindo em direção a amiga.

Você disse isso faz dois minutos ¬¬.-se intrometeu, InuYasha.

É o amor!-falou, Miroku.Que agora massageava os dois lados do rosto.

Você é o cara mais estranho que já conheci em toda a minha miserável vida.-disse a vítima.-Bem...é a minha pobre sina.

Sango, vamos logo!-reclamou, Kagome.Puxando-a em direção a saída de sua majestosa moradia.

Aonde vocês vão?-perguntou, Miroku.

É que hoje vai ter um festival no vilarejo, e eu e a Sango vamos.-respondeu.-Querem ir?

Sim!-respondeu o amigo pervertido.

Não!-corrigiu, InuYasha.- Nós não vamos Miroku!Eu não quero ver você cantando as camponesas de novo, uma vez você flertou com uma mulher casada!

Como eu disse: Você é estranho.¬¬-disse, Sango.Olhando para o garoto malicioso.Apesar disso, corroendo-se por dentro, por saber que ele ficava cantando tudo quanto era mulher.Só não sabia bem o motivo da sua inesperada frustração.

Vamos, InuYasha!Vocês vão gostar...vai ser divertido!-tentou convencer,Kagome.Que a esse ponto, já puxava o braço de InuYasha.-Você passa o dia todo com essa bunda no chão!Tem que fazer algo mais...revigorante!

N-Ã-O!-negou, virando a cara, para não ter que olhar a cara pidona de Kagome.

Onegai!Vem...!-dizia.

Por que faz assim tanta questão?-perguntou o hanyou, olhando-a de esguelha.

Porque...-tentou dizer."Na verdade, nem eu sei."-pensou.-Porque...ah!Se não quiser ir não vá!O problema não é meu, fique aí mofando!Não to nem aí se você é um preguiçoso que só come e dorme!-explodiu.Ótimo...começariam mais uma das suas brigas banais.Sempre que um dos dois não tinha algo convincente para se explicarem, a saída era a guerra de palavras.

Você não tem moral pra me dizer isso!Sua víbora arrogante!-retrucou o mesmo.Sango e Miroku olhavam com indiferença para a discussão do 'casal'.

Olha aqui seu baka, para de me chamar assim!A gente tinha feito um acordo!-gritou.-Você não consegue manter nem uma promessa!

Humpth!-bufou, ficando de costas para ela.-Tá, eu vou sua chata...mas é só pra vigiar o Miroku!

Você não me deve satisfação!-disse, encerrando a briga, logo adquirindo uma calma estranhamente rápida.-Só venham logo, é daqui a meia hora, eu e Sango queremos estar lá seis horas, para poder ajudar a arrumar o show de dança dos ciganos.

Os quatro começaram a caminhar até o vilarejo em total silêncio.Kagome e InuYasha se olhando mortalmente, Sango murmurando vários: 'eu desisto desses dois...' e Miroku olhava o movimento, mais especificamente, o movimento dos traseiros femininos.

Você vai dançar?-perguntou, Miroku.Referindo sua pergunta a Sango.

Sim, eu vou e...como é que sabe que eu danço?-perguntou, meio surpresa.

A Kagome me contou a cinco dias atrás.-respondeu.

Kagome, sua traidora.-reclamou, Sango.Lançando um olhar mortal a amiga.

Quê?O que eu fiz?-disse, fingindo-se de desentendida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O festival estava muito agradável.Tinham show de dança, comidas, bebidas, umas espécies de jogos, em que se você ganhasse, poderia levar um prêmio.Kagome observava maravilhada, alguns dos prêmios, Miroku corria atrás de mulheres, Sango, que já havia se apresentado, agora ajudava na venda de amuletos e InuYasha andava por aí sem fazer nada em especial.Quando uma voz, que não lhe agradou nada, o chamou:

Ei, cara de cachorro!-gritou, de longe.Era um rapaz, de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, em um rabo de cavalo.Olhos azuis, e pelo visto, era um youkai lobo.InuYasha não entendia como tinha tanta sorte de encontrar pessoas tão desagradáveis.

O que você quer?-perguntou, seco.Enquanto ia, em direção a ele.

Nada de especial, fiquei sabendo que é o 'noivinho' da srta. Kagome.Francamente, que azar o dela.-falou, debochado.

Cala essa sua boca.Tem ciúmes dela, por acaso?-disse, InuYasha.

Na verdade, não.Eu sei que ela nunca iria querer alguém como você.Ela merece algo melhor...como eu!-falou, se sentando em uma cadeira, que ficava de frente a uma mesa.-Então, quer uma 'queda de braço'?-perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, e mexendo os dedos, como se os tivesse exercitando.

Por mim tudo bem, lobinho.-disse, aceitando o desafio, sentando-se na outra cadeira.

Alguns dos que estavam lá pararam para assistir a disputa.Os dois estavam praticamente em empate, nem Kouga conseguia derrubar o braço de InuYasha, e nem InuYasha o de Kouga.Havia um pequeno círculo ao redor deles, que gritavam como se estivessem torcendo.InuYasha parecia querer vencer a todo o custo, ninguém iria debochar dele e ficar por isso mesmo.Muito menos ficar se enxerindo pro lado da Kagome.Kami-sama...por que estava pensando nisso?

Ambos colocavam toda a sua força, para tentar vencer o outro.No meio do pequeno círculo, surgiu Kagome, olhando intrigada para o que os dois rapazes estavam se aquilo tivesse acendido uma centelha, InuYasha conseguiu vencer Kouga, que apenas o olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Parabéns, rapaz!-disse o homem que dava os prêmios.-O que você gostaria de ganhar?

InuYasha não queria nada, ele só fez aquilo pra dar uma boa lição no rapaz.Mas...ele não queria para ele, mas daria para alguém.

Me dê aquele gatinho.-disse, apontando para uma gatinha de cauda dupla, pêlo amarelo com algumas listras negras.

Após o homem lhe dar o felino, saiu de lá, sem antes lançar um olhar vencedor ao youkai lobo, que estava debruçado na mesa, batendo a cabeça na mesma.

Que legal InuYasha!Você é muito bom nisso.-disse Kagome, acompanhando-o.

Toma, é...pra você.-disse corado, estendendo a gata para Kagome.

A-arigatou!-disse, ficando tão vermelha quanto ele, após lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha.-Ela é muito lindinha.Mas...por que estava brigando com o Kouga?

Kouga?É o nome daquele lobo metido?-perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da cabeça de Kagome.-Não era nada, só estava o ensinando a não se meter com a noiva dos outros.-disse inconscientemente.

O-o que você disse?-perguntou, ficando vermelha como um pimentão.

Ahn, nada não...esquece.Era besteira.-tentou corrigir-se.

De qualquer forma, eu gosto quando você fica assim...vermelho.-disse rindo, enquanto passava seu dedo indicador pelas bochechas de InuYasha.-Fica bonitinho.

Cala a boca, Kagome.-disse envergonhado, tirando o dedo dela de seu rosto.-Vamos voltar.

Certo!-confirmou, dando um belo sorriso.Enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele, puxando-o até Miroku e Sango.

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Olhem só quem não morreu!Sinto muito mesmo por demorar, mas eu não conseguia escrever.Quando eu escrevia alguma coisa, detestava e começava tudo de novo.Só agora que consegui achar bom.Prometo não demorar tanto!**

**Aqui as Reviews:**

**Lou Fm:Bom saber que curte as minhas fics!Também gosto muito da sua...Sim, eu me inspirei naquilo que a número 86 falou!Espero que continue lendo as minhas fanfics!Kissus**

**Satsume:Oie satsume!Bem, eu não acho que o Inu supera o Sesshy, realmente!Mas o InuYasha também é muito gostos...ahn...esquece n.n''!Agora que você citou sobre ninguém resistir aos olhos do InuYasha, eu fiz uma poesia sobre os olhos dele!Obrigada pelo seu 'voto', que além de tudo foi o 1º XD!Continue lendo, okay?Kissus**

**Ginny Lupin:Você tá com essa honra desde que…nem lembro!Você é minha melhor amiga!É bom saber que eu sou sua amiga também!Ah...fico toda lisonjeada por saber que foi dedicado a mim!Não me mata...eu demorei um tempão pra atualizar!Me perdoaaa!Kissus**

**RiNzInHa HiMe:Tudo bem...Ah, não fala assim, não é assim tãããão boa!Maravilhosa é a sua, isso sim!É bom saber que tem quem leia essas minhas notinhas!Já fiz!Graças ao voto de vocês, foi assim feito.Também não curto muito a Kikyou, mas é que tem quem goste, não é!Se manifestou bastante, nem precisa se preocupar!Kissus**

**Bia Inu-Potter:Tudo bem!No-Kikyou XD!Não foi monstruosa não!Eu gosto de reviews assim, ou melhor, A-MO!Continua lendo Ok?Kissus**

**Katrina:Ahhh!Brigada, valeu pelo elogio!Me deixou muito feliz, ganhei o dia XD!Não vou abandonar, não precisa se desesperar!Kissus**

**Sere-chan:Gome ne...eu demorei demaaaais!Se eu não explicasse a mudança de humor, todo mundo ia ficar confuso.Você não é a única que acha que Rin&Ses são lindos!Acredite, eu estava torcendo para que vc's preferissem os dois!Kissus**

**Vivica Higurashi:Não ta ofendendo não.Mas tem quem goste, e é por isso que eu estou fazendo casal com o Sesshy.Obrigada pela review!Pode se manifestar, pode dizer que a fanfic é uma droga, até...eu nem ligo XD!Kissus**

**Jaqueline:Quanto mais ansiosa melhor!Respostas das perguntas:1º:Eu não faço idéia quando isso vai acontecer, já que os dois são meio down, e não se tocam!2º:Bem, quanto a Kikyou...eu não garanto nada (sorriso maléfico).3º:Eu acho que quando terminar essa aqui nem vou ter acabado com a minha antiga XD!Mas eu vou tentar...!Obrigada pela sugestão!Kissus**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:Ahhhh, valeu, valeu!Vô ficar toda emocionada, a Star Angel leu minha fic...e gostou !Gomen ne, demorei!Continue lendo, okay?Kissus**

**Alexandra:Eu demorei um século, me desculpa, desculpa!Prometo não demorar de novo!Bom saber que você gostou!Kissus**

**Nanda Higurashi:Valeu,valeu!Ah, que bom saber disso!Eu REALMENTE não posso prometer nenhum beijo assim...sabe, de súbito.Logo no 4º capítulo, eles(os quatro...resumindo) não se deram conta dos seus sentimentos...por isso, vai demorar XD!Kissus**

**Kagome-chan:Oie!Mais uma fã...êêê!É, eu vou demorar muito mesmo, já vai fazer um mês que eu não atualizo a WYLS.Sabe, eu reparei que todo mundo odeia a Kikyou XD!Na verdade...nem eu sei quanto tempo eles vão demorar pra deixarem de ser tão down.Ah, eu gosto de coments grandes!Bom saber que vc AMA, AMA, AMA!Kissus**

† **Mari †:Oie, não minta...isso aqui é uma droga mesmo XD!De nada, tudo pra ajudar as migas.Quen é que não gostaria de estar no lugar da Rin...ahn...uma louca!Kissus**

**Lari-chan11:Ah, valeu pelo elogio!Kissus**

**Lori-Nakamura:Tô lisonjeada, você me add!Não é todo o dia, sabe U.U.Aqui está a continuação!Kissus**

**até mais minna!**


	5. Efeitos da bebida

Oie Pessoal!Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo da Yuki no Haru.Espero que gostem!Demorei consideravelmente para acabar de escreve-lo, mas de qualquer forma, acho que ele ficou bom!

**Boa Leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**5ºcap.:A Dança de Sango**

-Que linda!-exclamava, Sango.Que afagava a pequena cabeça da felina, que apenas ronronava prazerosamente, em resposta as carícias.

-Eu sei, o InuYasha ganhou pra mim!-disse, Kagome.Deixando InuYasha rubro.-Mas eu não sei que nome dar ainda.Alguma idéia?

-Que tal...uhn...Florentina?É a cara dela!-sugeriu, Miroku.

-É horrível!Fico imaginando o nome que vai dar aos seus filhos!-reprovou, InuYasha.Olhando-o desconfiado.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou deixar a Sango escolher o nome dos nossos quinze filhinhos.-disse, com uma cara meio abobalhada.

-C-como é?Quinze filhos!-indagou, Sango, um tanto chocada.-E quem disse que eu vou ter algum filho seu?Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

-Que pena...-suspirou, Miroku.Logo se alegrando, ao ver uma linda garota piscar para ele.-Mas já que é assim, eu vou atrás de alguém que queira!-disse, já indo, em direção a camponesa.-Vejo vocês depois!

-Ele não toma jeito...francamente.-reprovou, Kagome.-Sango...?Ô Sango, você está bem?-perguntou, ao notar o fogo nos olhos da amiga, que miravam mortalmente a garota que tinha chamado a atenção de Miroku.

-Oferecida desgraçada...-sussurrou a cigana.-Miroku, seu grande idiota!

-Deixa pra lá, Sango.O Miroku deve estar querendo fazer alguma sem-vergonhice.Nada anormal.-replicou, InuYasha.

-Calado!-exclamou, Sango.Lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante.O que fez com que InuYasha corresse para trás de Kagome.

-Kagome, foi impressão minha, ou a Sango me lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo?-perguntou, InuYasha.Ainda olhando desconfiado para Sango.

-Nada a comentar.-disse, Kagome.Tentando abafar um riso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na relva viçosa do jardim, observando a lua cheia, quando seus ouvidos apurados, escutam uma movimentação atrás de uma árvore.

-Quem está aí?-perguntou ainda tranqüilo, Sesshoumaru.Sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar.-Apareça, garota...

-Desculpe, Sesshoumaru-sama.Não era a minha intenção ficar lhe espionando.-disse a moça, denominada Rin.Saindo de trás da árvore a baixando a cabeça.-Com licença, vou indo.-disse, prestando continência, em seguida virando-se para seguir rumo ao castelo.

-Fique.-disse, Sesshoumaru. "Um homem de poucas palavras...literalmente".-pensou, Rin.

-Está bem.-confirmou, sentando-se a uma distância razoável, do príncipe.-Bela noite...não é?-disse, tentando puxar assunto.

-Sim, tem razão.-confirmou.-Você...é a garota das roupas de cama.

-Ah, não esperava que o senhor lembrasse disso.-falou, envergonhada.-Foi acidente.

-Eu não me importo.Só acho estranho que fique tão nervosa na minha presença.-falou.-Você fica meio, como posso dizer, vermelha.

-Bem, uhn...-tentou pronunciar algo, porém nada conseguia sair de sua boca.-Não é nada.-disse, logo em seguida ficando em silêncio.Os dois apenas observavam o céu.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...-chamou, Rin.-Eu noto que o senhor é meio, digamos, fechado.Eu nunca vejo o senhor falar com alguém ou mudar sua expressão impassível.

-Anda me observando?-perguntou.

-Não, nada disso!É só que...eu reparo.Todos dizem que o senhor é muito frio e que não deixa transparecer o que está sentindo.-disse, Rin.

-Eu sei.-disse, sorrindo de lado.-Mas eles tem razão.Eu sou assim.

-Na verdade...-começou, Rin.-Eu não acho que seja bem assim.-completou, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru.-Eu não acho que é frio e cauculista como dizem.-sorriu.-Seus olhos...

-O que?Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, menina.-disse, Sesshoumaru.

-É que...seus olhos, parecem ser frios.Mas eles não são, é uma máscara, apenas.Esse seu olhar que parece não transmitir nenhuma emoção ou sentimento, por trás deles, eu vejo muita coisa.-falava sorrindo, Rin.A esse ponto, tinha toda a atenção de Sesshoumaru sobre si.-Por exemplo, você está surpreso e curioso, agora.Por eu entender o que se passa na sua cabeça.-riu.-Seus olhos...eles não conseguem me enganar.-dizendo isso, Rin se levantou.-Agora, se me der licença, eu vou entrar.-e começou a andar.-Tchau!

-Você...como se chama?-perguntou, o príncipe.

-Ah, eu me chamo Rin.Foi um prazer te 'conhecer'.-disse, risonha.

-Vou te ver de novo?-perguntou, agora também estava levantado.Aquela garota...ele sentia que ela era diferente das outras que já tinha conhecido.Na verdade, ela era inteligente para uma criada.

-Vai.Amanhã à noite eu estarei aqui de novo.Então podemos conversar.-falou, sorrindo.-Até depois, Sesshoumaru-sama.-se despediu, prestando continência.

-Até amanhã, Rin.-disse.A esse ponto, Rin não estava mais ao seu alcance de vista. "Seus olhos...eles não conseguem me enganar".-relembrou, Sesshoumaru.

Rin corria em direção ao seu quarto, estranhamente até sua cama e jogou-se pesadamente nela.Por que, afinal, estava tão animada para que o tempo corresse mais depressa?Talvez porque quisesse conversar com Sesshoumaru.Apesar de saber que não devia, já que os servos não podiam ter com os seus 'senhores', mais do que uma relação de serventia.Mas já que ela não se incomodava com a presença dele, e nem ele com a dela...por que não conversarem?Era apenas uma relação de serem 'conhecidos', então...as coisas pareciam ser menos incorretas.Não é?(Huhauahuahauahaua...mal sabe ela o que eu reservo para o seu futuro e principalmente ao seu frágil coraçãozinho...huahauahuahauarisada maléfica)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku estava dando uma olhada no 'quarto' de Sango(sim...o safadinho entrou lá escondido, mas ele andava por aí e como o quarto dela dava para o vilarejo, então por que não dar uma olhadinha?Ninguém viu ele entrando mesmo), pois ele parecia mais uma loja de esoterismo.Lá era queimado um incenso, e havia um espelho oval dourado, cravejado de pedras semipreciosas, pendurado próximo ao 'guarda-roupa'.No teto, na entrada do seu quarto, pendia um apanhador de sonhos, a cama ficava no canto esquerdo do quarto e possuía dossel, com vários tecidos de cor lilás bem claro pendendo nele.

Miroku continuava observando o quarto de Sango, era bem exótico, dava um ar místico para o lugar.Abriu o guarda-roupa dela, em sua maioria eram roupas ciganas, como as que ela usava diariamente.Porém lá também havia um único vestido.Ele era justo na cintura e no busto, que deixava os ombros nus e era de cor lilás com roxo.Era um vestido leve, que possuía calda.O lugar do vestido, em que deveria se localizar o vale dos seios(que deveria deixa-lo à mostra de um modo leve, mas atraente), havia um delicado broche de libélula, que era de cor roxo púrpura com prateado, e que possuía um único, pequeno e brilhante diamante, cravejado nele.

Ficou imaginando como Sango ficaria usando aquele vestido.OK...ele havia imaginado, mas agora precisava sair dali antes que tivesse algum pensamento pervertido.Porém, congelou, ao ver Sango entrar no cômodo.

"Que ótimo, ela vai me matar agora!" -pensou, ainda completamente imóvel, observando Sango se aproximar dele com passos lentos e ritmados, como se estivesse no ritmo de uma música.

-Sango, eu juro que não quis invadir a sua privacidade!-tentou explicar-se, quando Sango ficou de frente para ele.

-Sssh...-sussurrou, colocando o indicador levemente em seus lábios, deixando Miroku surpreso.

Porém, ficou mais surpreso ainda quando Sango o fez sentar-se em sua cama, e começou a mexer os quadris lentamente, da esquerda para a direita, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Miroku.Sango dançava a sua dança, como se uma música estivesse sendo tocada.Uma dança envolvente e sedutora, que não necessitava de uma música.Ela agora usava passos mais ousados, como os que utilizava quando fazia apresentações com seu grupo.A saia de Sango, que possuía algumas moedas na base de onde ficava a cintura, fazia um som agitado, com o balançar sedutor e ritmado dos quadris da jovem, que pareciam convida-lo a fazer algo a mais.Ela movimentava também os braços e suas pernas, o que deixava mais animado e aperfeiçoado os seus movimentos.Foi aí que Miroku entendeu que não era que não necessitava de uma música, mas era porque a dança necessitava dele.Ela estava dançando para ele.Miroku estava hipnotizado com Sango, que nunca havia visto agir assim.

Sango agora dirigia-se para ficar face a face com Miroku, que estava sentado em sua cama.

-Sabe, Sango...você está bem?-perguntou, Miroku.Já que Sango não tinha o feitio de ser tão...sensual.

-Nunca me senti tão bem.-respondeu, com a voz embargada, dando um leve empurrão em Miroku, para que ele deitasse.Ele agora estava com a cabeça encostada na colcha da cama, e seu sangue estava fervendo.

-Você tem certeza que não está passando mal?-perguntou, achando confuso Sango agir daquela maneira.Já que ela não gostava de quando ele fazia suas comuns brincadeiras.

-Não seja bobo, Miroku.-disse, envolvendo os quadris de Miroku com suas pernas, ficando em cima dele, e inclinando-se até o seu rosto, lhe dando um fervoroso beijo, que fez Miroku esquecer de quaisquer pensamentos racionais que ainda tinha.O beijo nada tinha de tímido, pelo contrário, se beijavam como se já tivessem feito aquilo antes, como se suas bocas já tivessem se encontrado diversas vezes, como se suas línguas já estivessem acostumadas com o ávido contato, uma com a outra.Separaram-se, ofegando.Foi quando Miroku sentiu gosto de sakê na boca.

-Sango, você bebeu!-exclamou, Miroku. "Sabia que tinha algo errado com ela".-pensou.

-Só um pouquinho.-sussurrou, desabotoando alguns dos botões de sua blusa, deixando à mostra o vale dos seios.

-Não, Sango.Acho melhor parar com isso!-disse, preocupado.-Você não está sã dos seus atos!

-Meu corpo está completamente são.-sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, Sango.-Você sabe que quer.

-Sim...mas não desse jeito!-disse.-Vamos, Sango...saia de cima de mim.E vá dormir.

-Não, eu não vou deixar você ir.Para ir se encontrar com aquela sirigaita.-disse, ainda ao pé de seu ouvido, um pouco alterada.-Você...é meu.-suspirou, antes de cair adormecida, pelo efeito do sakê.

-Dormiu, ainda bem.Só espero que ela não se lembre do que fez, amanhã de manhã.-suspirou Miroku, aliviado.Já não tendo mais forças para se levantar, dormiu de cansaço.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fim do capítulo 5!O que acharam dele?Eu até que gostei bastante...achei bem kawaii!Bom, nesse capítulo não teve nada de InuYasha e Kagome, mas é que eu tinha que dar espaço para os outros dois casais, não é?Eu os adoro muito, e não podia deixa-los de fora, mesmo que meu casal favorito seja o Inu e a K-Chan.

**Tomara que vocês não pensem que sou muito pervertida(sei lá...acho que tem seu lado de verdade, já que eu gosto de hentai...num posso nem dizer nada XD)**

**Mas eu não achei que ficou imoral...você acharam que ficou?Imoral foi que não ficou, não escrevi nada comprometedor XD!**

**Mas agora vocês se perguntam...: "Não acredito que o Miroku não se aproveitou da situação!"...puxa gente, o Miroku é tarado, mas tem juízo(ou não).Ele não quer se aproveitar do fato dela estar bêbada, apesar dele ter perdido uma chance única de não levar um tapa pelo que faria XD.Mas eu ouvi, certa vez que, a bebida nos faz fazer coisas que gostaríamos, mas que não temos coragem de fazer.Bem...de certa forma, era a minha intenção usar esse conceito.Bem inteligente, eu diria XD.**

**Sabem, eu adorei demais esse capítulo, foi um dos meus favoritos, e eu espero que vocês também tenham curtido!**

**Agora, as reviews!**

Ginny Lupin: Oie amiga!Eu sei bem o porque da sua falta de criatividade...mas é melhor não tocarmos no assunto, porque já faz um bom tempo!É bom saber que me dá esperanças de que um dia...num futuro não tão distante eu vou conseguir ler a ETG U.U...Valeu, pelo apoio...Tomara que você tenha gostado!Kissus

Vivica Higurashi:Muuuitooo obrigada!Claro...não é no sentido homossexual, imagina só eles dois nesse sentido...Marina imaginando Inu&Kouga aos beijos...Bleeergh...licença..eu acho que preciso vomitar...5 MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
Melhor agora!InuYasha e Kagome é tudo de bom, eles são muito fofos!Continue lendo, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!Kissus

Satsume:AAAh!Valeu, é bom saber que o processo é assim (mari com os olhos brilhando)Também não teria essa coragem desgraçada que ela teve, se fosse eu, eu entrava no quarto e babava até formar um rio XD!Aie...eu tenho vergonha do poema...sei lá o que me deu para escreve-lo!Claro que pode...me adicione logo, sim?Cara...não precisava nem pedir XDMeu MSN é: Kissus!

Alexandra:Oie!Bem, se entender eles ainda não se entenderam...só quando eles baterem a cabeça três vezes na árvore e caírem de cabeça...aí sim eles vão se tocar XD!Olha...eu não odeio ela...eu só não vou com a cara dela, as pessoas que me conhecem pensam que eu odeio, mas não é beeeem assim, mas não posso mentir que eu sinto por ela uma profunda antipatia.Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Alexandra-chan!Kissus!

Bia Inu-Potter:Oie!Bem...Yuki no Haru significa:Primavera de Neve(antes eu pensava que era o contrário, mas depois eu fui ver que não), e o motivo disso você vai ficar sabendo depois(Sabe, eu inventei esse título na hora que eu tive a idéia de escreve-la, mas eu não tinha um motivo para chamá-la assim,então eu inventei umas coisas lá que vão aparecer lá pro final XD)Continue lendo!Kissus!

Jaqueline:Oie Jaque!Calminha...eu to aqui...não chore...e nem vá para um manicômio ou tome calmantes XD.Aqui está o capítulo, espero meeeeesmooo que tenha gostado, porque você é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que comentam em todos os capítulos XD!Kissus!

Katrina:Que legal que você também gosta do Sesshoumaru com a Rin!Combinação perfeita, devo dizer!Obrigada pelos parabéns!Kissus!

Josiane Veiga:Olá!Obrigada por ter dito que gostou!Muuuitooo obrigada por esclarecer a minha duvida!Kissus!

Poppouri:Olá!Muuuitooo obrigada pelos seus elogios!Fico muito grata!Ah, escrevo tão bem assim?Então vou ter que começar a acreditar no que as pessoas dizem XD!Não sei se é um dom, acho que é só criatividade misturada com uma boa idéia!Kissus!

Haki:Nhaa, arigatou!Não é uma pergunta boba não, porque, pra falar a verdade, eu ainda não tinha uma idéia bem formada sobre isso, já que o jeito que eu vou concluir a fic não cita isto(eu já tenho tudo na cabeça XD)a não ser que eu escreva o epílogo...se vocês quiserem, eu posso ao menos tentar XD!Obrigada por ler, e novamente:não é pergunta boba!Kissus!

Kanna.Hidaka.Nagoky:Oie!Ah, valeu mesmo!Bem, já que você não gosta de Rin/Sesshy, pois não consegue vê-la como adulta, faz o seguinte:1-Se você souber desenhar, desenhe uma personagem e imagine ela como sendo a Rin.2-Ou você pode pôr a imagem da Kikyou no lugar do da Rin.Ajudei?Huhauahuahauahaua...você é engraçada XD!Não deixe de escrever essas coisas...você devia escrever fics de humor XD!Continue lendo, Ok!Kissus!

Sra.Kouga:Bem, esse nome eu inventei de súbito...não me faça essas perguntas XD, mas...eu tenho mais ou menos uma idéia de como vou utilizar essas idéia, relacionando o nome da fanfic com alguns fatos.Na frente você vai entender!Ah, valeu pelos elogios!Você e o fofo do Kô-chan(posso chamar ele assim?)!Mil beijos!

Nanda Higurashi:Huhauhauahuahau...aiai, coitado dele, não fale assim, eu esculacho ele um pouco mais eu adoro o Kouga XD!Muito obrigada por gostar dessa fic aqui!Ah, que é isso!Eu leio a sua fic e comento sempre, ta esquecida das idéias?Huhauahuau...eu num posso te pagar sabe, eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra bancar meu próprio site XD!Na-nã-não, você escreve muito bem!Kissus!

Vou indo pessoal!

Kissus

Ja ne


	6. Lembranças

**Oie!Aqui estou eu com o novo capítulo, espero que todos gostem dele!Vocês devem ter visto que eu mudei o meu nick XD, bem, eu gostei dele!Bem, chega de conversa, Boa Leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**6ºcap.:Lembranças**

Era manhã, Sango acordou-se pesadamente, ainda com os olhos fechados, impedindo que os raios de sol penetrassem em seus olhos.

-Ai, já é de manhã.-disse a si mesma, esfregando os olhos.-Que dor de cabeça...o que eu fiz ontem a noite?Parece que tacaram um tijolo em cima de mim.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, tentando acostumar-se com a luminosidade.Tinha algo errado...só não tinha certeza do que era.Olhou, finalmente, para a colcha de sua cama, estava toda amarrotada no chão.Olhou, então, para si mesma.A sua blusa estava quase completamente aberta, logo notou as sandálias cujo Miroku usava, próximo a cama.Aquilo estava começando a parecer estranho... Finalmente, viu O Miroku deitado em SUA cama, com a boca um pouco borrada do batom que ELA usava.Parou por um momento de fazer observações.Apenas olhou para frente e soltou um longo suspiro, antes de manifestar suas primeiras palavras matinais.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-gritou, Sango.Fazendo com que Miroku caísse da cama, assustado com o grito.

-Mas, o q-...começou, Miroku.Levantando-se do chão massageando a cabeça.Logo dando de cara com uma Sango histérica, que jogou-lhe um vaso que havia em cima da penteadeira.

-TARADOOO!-gritou nervosamente.-O que estava fazendo aqui, seu pervertido!Dormindo na MINHA cama!Pode me dizer o que você estava fazendo aqui seu patife desgraçado!'Deflorador ' de garotas que não estão prontas pra se defender!-gritava sem parar.A cada frase, Sango lançava algo em Miroku, que tentava se esquivar.

-Calma, Sango!Não tivemos nada!-disse, esquivando-se do souvenir chinês que a garota acabara de lhe lançar.

-Não minta seu aproveitador!-retrucou, procurando mais alguma coisa quebrável para descontar a sua raiva.

-Se não acredita por que não checa?-perguntou, Sango então o olhou, depois olhou para sua cama, revistando-a por inteiro, até não encontrar nenhuma 'evidência' que lhe confirmasse que Miroku era MESMO um patife aproveitador, 'deflorador' de moças 'indefesas'.Ela apenas olhou-o e enrubesceu, sentando-se na cama e baixando a cabeça.

-Desculpe.-sussurrou sem palavras.Sabia que havia ficado bêbada, e apenas lembrava-se de ter visto Miroku em seu quarto, algo a mais que isso não se recordava.Sentiu-se feliz, apesar de envergonhada, por Miroku não ter provado ser um tarado competo.

-Tudo bem.-disse Miroku, sentando-se ao seu lado.-Vamos ver o InuYasha e a Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha e Kagome estavam em seu 'point' oficial, o jardim, e lá era também o lugar em que os dois estavam discutindo...novamente.

-InuYasha, dava pra deixar de ser tão idiota, por cinco minutos?-perguntava Kagome.-É lógico que não!

-Eu ainda não entendo porque você está gritando comigo, só porque eu falei pra Rin que ela tinha uma queda pelo Sesshoumaru!-respondia InuYasha.-Eu falei a verdade!

-Não precisava ficar falando, ela ficou com vergonha!Mas você não pode deixar de ser indiscreto nem por míseros segundos!-respondia, sentando no chão.

O início da briga deveu-se quando os dois estavam tomando o café da manhã.Rin e outras empregadas estavam pondo os alimentos na mesa.Rin estava colocando sucos e pães, foi quando InuYasha e Kagome pararam para perceber que a garota observava Sesshoumaru de tempos em tempos, pelo canto do olho.E quando o mesmo olhou para ela,ela sorriu de lado e corou consideravelmente.Depois disso, InuYasha disse na mesa, a plenos pulmões, que ela tinha uma queda por Sesshoumaru.Foi aí que a garota ficou corada e Sesshoumaru começou a comer, como se nem tivesse ouvido o que o irmão havia dito.Mas...voltando a InuYasha e Kagome...

-Humpth!Você só reclama, Kagome!-bufou, sentando ao lado dela.-Bobona.

-Olha quem fala...¬¬-falou, Kagome, olhando para ele.-O sujo falando do mal lavado!-falou.-Já disse que te odeio?-perguntou, ironicamente.

-Claro... duas vezes mais do que eu te odeio.-confirmou, lembrando-se que ela havia dito isso a ele quando crianças.-Me disse isso quando era gorda, desengonçada e intragável.

-E eu disse isso porque eu REALMENTE te odeio!-disse, fingindo desinteresse, mas estava zangada por chamá-la de "gorda e desengonçada'".-Você não podia mesmo ter escolhido outra noiva!-perguntou, zangada.

-E eu tive alguma escolha nisso?-perguntou, também irritado.-Nem o Miroku, que é um pervertido, casaria com você.-falou, deixando-a mais zangada.

-Ah, mas eu casaria sim.-falou Miroku, chegando ao lado de Sango.-E com muito gosto!

-Isso porque você tem problema de visão.-falou InuYasha, rindo.Fazendo com que Kagome lhe desse um soco na cabeça.-Itai!Doeu!-disse, fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

-Isso foi por me chamar de gorda e intragável.-respondeu, satisfeita com o castigo que dera.

-Humpth!-bufou InuYasha, cruzando os braços.-Víbora.-sussurrou, para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

-Ah, Miroku.-chamou Kagome.

-Sim?-atendeu.

-Sua boca...está borrada de batom rosa.-falou Kagome, olhando para a tonalidade do batom manchado e o de Sango.Eram da mesma cor. "Esses dois estão me escondendo alguma coisa".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto de Kagome...

-E então, Sango, o que realmente aconteceu entre você e o Miroku ontem à noite?-perguntou, deitada na cama e balançando as pernas.

-Nem eu sei.-respondeu, sentando-se na cama.-Só lembro de ter bebido sakê até não ter certeza do que fazia.

-Sango! Não acredito que você bebeu E se embebedou!-riu.-É difícil de imaginar uma coisa dessas!

-Para de zoar ¬¬-falou.-Eu estava... frágil, no momento.

-Certo, certo...-falou, risonha.

-Tenho que ir, agora.Hoje eu sou a encarregada de fazer os chás.A gente se vê depois.-falou, Sango.-Tchau!

-Tchau, amiga!-despediu-se.

Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da briga de si com InuYasha. "Idiota, dizem que as pessoas amadurecem com o tempo, mas ele ficou pior do que antes"-pensou. "Principalmente quando, além de chato, é bonito!Droga, odeio admitir isso!"

"Melhor era a 10 anos, até que era divertido de vez em quando."Por exemplo, quando eram obrigados a assistir aulas de matemática com um professor do reino.Eram incontáveis as vezes, que davam uma de ignorantes para deixa-lo impaciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No salão real, estavam sentadas duas crianças entediadas, esperando por um professor entediante, por minutos que pareciam horas.Kagome estava debruçada sobre a mesa, batendo os dedos impacientemente, já InuYasha estava com o rosto enfiado num livro que estava de cabeça para baixo, provavelmente dormindo._

_-Boa tarde.-falou um homem alto e magricelo, o professor.Rapidamente, a garotinha sentou-se ereta na cadeira e cutucou InuYasha._

_-InuYasha, acorda.-sussurrou, Kagome.Fazendo com que ele erguesse a cabeça rapidamente, com os olhos arregalandos e um filete de saliva escorrendo do canto da boca._

_-Não!Juro que eu não tive culpa pelas baratas dominarem a terra dos macacos dançarinos!-falou alto, InuYasha. "Com que esse garoto estava sonhando ¬¬" – pensou Kagome._

_-Quem bom que você está com imaginação hoje, Alteza.-disse o professor, ironicamente._

_-Começa logo com isso para acabar logo com a minha tortura.-falou, laconicamente.O menino de cabelos prateados odiava matemática._

_-Bem, vamos começar.-falou o professor, ignorando-o.- InuYasha,se você tem quinhentas moedas no total, e gasta quatrocentas e vinte e oito, qual o resultado.-perguntou._

_-A Pobreza?-chutou.Fazendo Kagome deixar escapar uma risadinha abafada e um suspiro do professor._

_-Vamos tentar de novo.Se você tem 15 potes de Ramen e os divide com cinco pessoas, qual o resultado?-pediu._

_-A morte lenta de cada um dos que comeram o meu macarrão instantâneo.-disse, desinteressado.Kagome levantou o braço._

_-Sim, Kagome?-perguntou._

_-Professor, essa pergunta é impossível.-disse a princesa._

_-E por que?-perguntou._

_-Porque o InuYasha nunca dividiria Ramen com ninguém, é uma coisa inexplicável.-falou Kagome, fazendo com que o professor inspirasse uma grande quantidade de ar, como sinal que estava tentando obter paciência._

_-Tudo bem, então.Vamos fazer o seguinte, Kagome, uma garota comprou duas caixas de chocolate, cada uma delas possuía vinte barras.Essa menina comeu dois terços das duas caixas.O que sobrou?-perguntou._

_-Obesidade precoce.-respondeu, Kagome, o que fez InuYasha rir._

_-Santa Ignorância.-sussurrou, o professor,passando a mão no rosto.-Não, Kagome.-disse, pacientemente.-Vamos para uma mais fácil.Seu pai foi cortado em seis pedaços por um assassino, q--.o professor falava, mas parou bruscamente, quando viu os olhos da pequena menina marejados de lágrimas.Logo ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar._

_-Como você é mau, professor.-reprovou InuYasha, dando tapinhas nas costas de Kagome, em sinal de consolo.-Por que você matou o pai dela?_

_-Ai, eu desisto.-disse o homem, batendo a cabeça na mesa._

_XXXXXXXXXXX FIM DO FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXX_

Aquilo tinha realmente sido engraçado, ela lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem.Houveram outros momentos engraçados, mas um em especial era inesquecível, pois fora a única vez em que ele se desculpou com ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Idiota!Idiota!Idiota!-dizia Kagome, a pequena garota estava com raiva de InuYasha por ter quebrado sua boneca.-Era a minha favorita!E você quebrou!_

_-Não foi de propósito, sua bobona!-respondeu.-Além disso, você deve ter muitas outras!_

_-Mas essa era a que eu mais gostava!E agora ela está arruinada!-dizia, com os olhos vermelhos.-Você é um idiota insensível, InuYasha!Nunca mais vou falar com você!-falou.Dando as costas a ele, e saindo com passos duros._

_-Como se eu me importasse!-falou, alto o bastante para que ela ouvisse.-Sua mimada!Com tantas bonecas, e vai ficar gritando comigo por causa de uma 'menina de porcelana' que quebrou!_

_-Ela era especial!-disse, virando o rosto para olha-lo, deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.-Idiota!-e saiu._

_-Humpth!-bufou, sentando-se num galho de árvore, vendo a menina se distanciar.Estranhamente estava se sentindo culpado por ela chorar.Mas era orgulhoso demais para se desculpar com Kagome._

_No dia seguinte..._

_Kagome acordou, ainda estava com raiva de InuYasha por ter quebrado a boneca, e ele nem ao menos se desculpou._

_-Bobão.-disse a si mesma.Levantou-se da cama e sentou-se na penteadeira, lá notou um pequeno bilhete._

"_Desculpa por quebrar a sua menina de porcelana. Vai voltar a falar comigo? Ass:InuYasha"-leu, Kagome.Ao lado havia uma pequena pulseira de continhas coloridas.Kagome sorriu, ele podia ser um grosso, mas mesmo assim eram amigos... pelo menos por parte dela._

_XXXXXXXXXXX FIM DO FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Por que fui me lembrar disso, agora?-perguntou a si mesma.-Como sou idiota, faz 10 anos...-falou, levantando-se e abrindo uma pequena caixinha.-E mesmo assim eu guardei as suas desculpas. -disse, tirando de dentro dela uma pequena pulseira com cores sortidas.-Eu não entendo como posso odiá-lo e sentir simpatia por ele... tudo ao mesmo tempo?-perguntou-se, num suspiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ora, eu não dei o direito a ela de me dar um cascudo!-falou, serrando os punhos.-Bobona.Se fosse em utros tempos ela iria receber um bom bolo de lama no meio daquele rostinho bonito.-disse, zangado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Toma isso!-disse, rindo.Uma garota toda lambuzada de lama, jogando uma bola da mesma num menino de longos cabelos prateados._

_-Não vai conseguir me acertar!Eu vou vencer essa guerra!-desafiou, esquivando-se da bola e jogando outra.-Você nunca vai me acertar, eu sou muito mais rápido do que você!_

_-É o que veremos!-falou, sendo atingida pela bola de lama.-Pode aposta que eu vou conseguir te sujar!-falou, olhando para o garoto que estava quase todo limpo.-Minha nossa!Olha só, a Kaede-sama está fazendo Ramen!-disse, apontando para um ponto atrás do meio-youkai._

_-Cadê?-perguntou, olhando para trás.Kagome correu na direção dele e pulou nas suas costas, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na mistura de terra com água.-Ei, você me enganou!-reclamou, tentando levantar-se, mas a menina estava sobre si._

_-Não importa!Eu te sujei!-declarou vitoriosa.-E então 'Sr.não vai conseguir me acertar', quem é a melhor?-perguntou._

_-Você é que não é!-disse, conseguindo virar-se e ficar por cima dela._

_-Crianças, eu fico feliz em saber que você estão se dando tão bem assim.-disse Kaede.-Mas vocês estão imundos!Vamos, já para o banho!-ordenou._

_-Ok, vamos considerar um empate.-disse Kagome, levantando-se._

_-Por hora, mas depois eu quero uma revanche! –disse, saindo do lamaçal._

_-E pode apostar que eu vou ganhar!-falou, Kagome._

_-É o que veremos!-retrucou._

_XXXXXXXXX FIM DO FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Bons tempos aqueles.-disse, lembrando-se.-Apesar dá gente viver brigando.

InuYasha puxou um baú de baixo da cama e abriu-o.Lá havia muitas tralhas, mas no meio de todas as inutilidades tinha uma caixa, em que abriu e de dentro tirou uma boneca semi quebrada, com algumas partes coladas e outras no fundo da caixa, espalhadas.

-Eu ainda me pergunto porque eu guardei isso.-falou.-Pelo menos ela não pode me culpar por não ter tentado concertar a 'menina de porcelana' dela.-falou, pegando alguns pedaços quebrados.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fim do capítulo!E então, gostaram?Espero que sim!Me perdoem por demorar, eu escrevi esse capítulo enquanto a minha internet está quebrada(to de saco cheio disso U.Ú), então eu provavelmente postei esse capítulo porque a internet voltou(ainda não voltou, mas é que quando eu postar é lógico que vai estar)**

**Gente, eu já tenho praticamente toda a fanfic pronta(na minha cabeça, claro), até o Epílogo!To com a cabeça explodindo de idéias e mal posso esperar para pôr em prática cada uma delas.Cara... eu to toda ansiosa para pôr uma em especial!É que, na minha opinião, é a mais linda, a mais maravilhosa, a mais TUDO (Sango-Web tentando se controlar)!Sabem, eu não sei porque, mas eu queria dizer uma coisa que me incomoda, é em relação a novela das 6, "Alma Gêmea".É que, eu achei semelhante com a história de Inu, Kag&Kik, em aspectos gerais, como reecarnação, e alma voltando em outro corpo.E eu não concordo com algo naquela novela, nela o Rafael e todos tem na cabeça que Serena é a Luna e ponto final.E eu tenho quase certeza que até o fim da novela vai ser assim.Eu acho que a Serena é a Serena e a Luna era a Luna.Quem assiste a novela deve saber do que eu estou falando.O pior, é que é a minha novela favorita XD**

**Bem, pessoal, esse foi o capítulo.Gostou?Odiou?Ligue para:Submit Review, tecla 'GO', e deixe sua opinião(Sango-Web com voz de telefonista(aquela voz enjoenta que dá raiva, daquelas mulheres que redirecionam ligaçãoes...xp))**

**Gente, nesse capítulo não vou responder as reviews, me perdoem!Mas é porque eu estou postando com pressa e tenho que ir estudar, além disso faz tempo que não atualizo, então não quero deixa-los esperando.Mas no próximo eu vou responder as reviews do capt!Não se zanguem comigo!**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	7. Folhas e Lama

**Oi gente!Eu voltei para a (in) felicidade de vocês, com o meu mais novo capítulo! Chega de lengalenga, porque todo mundo odeia quando eu fico enrolando antes de começar o capítulo!**

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**7º.:Folhas e Lama**

3 MESES DEPOIS...

Passaram-se três meses desde o último ocorrido.Chegara setembro, e o verão úmido e de considerável calor dava espaço para o colorido outono.Esta época era, decerto, bastante colorida.Em quehaviauma imensa variedade de tons, do amarelo ao vermelho.As várias folhas secas e caídas rodopiavam como numa dança, a cada brisa agradavelmente úmida que passava.

Toda noite, Rin e Sesshoumaru encontravam-se para conversar sobre tudo e todos.E nos momentos em que nada tinham para falar, apenas ficavam em silêncio, desfrutando da companhia um do outro.Antes se encontravam apenas de vez em quando e por pura coincidência, mas no decorrer do tempo passaram a se encontrar todos os dias, todas as noites.Apesar de tudo, era escondido, já que ninguém iria gostar muito de saber sobre a amizade entre uma empregada e um homem da nobreza.

-De madrugada eu entro na biblioteca e leio os livros sem ninguém saber.-falou a serviçal de cabelos negros, abraçando as pernas como se tentasse proteger-se da brisa gélida da noite.

-Nem poderia desconfiar...-disse um youkai frio, com um ar pensativo.-...pensando bem, eu desconfiaria sim.

-Sua vez.-falou Rin, laconicamente.

Aparentemente os dois estavam numa interessante conversa, sobre segredos que ninguém sabia sobre si mesmos e nunca contaram a ninguém.Pela percepção de Rin, aquilo parecia ser um ato de confiança, pois estavam contando um ao outro, coisas que nunca haviam dito para qualquer outro ser.

-Bem..isso é meio constrangedor, mas... usei fraldas até seis anos de idade.-disse pausadamente, como se estivesse realmente constrangido.Apesar de manter um olhar impassível, Rin sabia que ele estava envergonhado.Era um tanto engraçado, a maneira com que tentava não deixar transparecer.

-Uhn... deixe-me ver... bem, essa é meio pessoal, Sesshoumaru-sama.-disse pensativa.-Mas... naquele dia que você me perguntou se eu andava lhe observando e eu disse que não, eu... bem, eu observava sim.-confessou corada.Mas Sesshoumaru demonstrou certa surpresa.

-Oh, essa eu não esperava.Bem, no dia que você praticamente invadiu o meu quarto, eu estava sem blusa.Mas por pouco você não me viu sem roupa.

-Mesmo?-perguntou encabulada, ele apenas confirmou.-Oh, me desculpe...

Ficaram em silêncio enfim.Apenas observavam a lua crescente e a numerosa quantidade de estrelas... naquela noite escura, aquilo era o que apenas os iluminava.Uma corrente de ar gelada passou pelo pequeno corpo de Rin, que arrepiou-se com o choque entre o vento e sua pele.Abraçou as pernas involuntariamente e apertou com força o manto áspero que carregava.Aquilo não a protegeria muito do frio.

-Está com frio, Rin?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, não muito...-respondeu timidamente.Sua resposta não adiantou muito, Sesshoumaru retirou o seu casaco e deu para ela.

-Use, eu agüento o frio, você não.-disse, passando a vestimenta pelos ombros da garota.

-Obrigada.-agradeceu timidamente.Inconscientemente recostou-se no youkai, que a olhou surpresa.-Oh, desculpe.-pediu, pronta para retomar a antiga posição, mas parou quando Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a mão.

-Tudo bem, Rin.Gosto quando fica perto de mim.-falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu...também gosto, Sesshoumaru-sama.-disse.Sentindo-se estranhamente bem.-E também gosto de você.

-Isso é um segredo?-perguntou.

-Não, não é. -respondeu, fechando os olhos e relaxando ao toque suave do youkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Uhn... é de manhã.-murmurou Sango. "Oh droga!É quarta feira!"- Hmtph... detesto quartas feiras.-a garota apanhou um cesto de vime no chão e rumou para fora de seu quarto.

Odiava aquele dia, pois tinha a função de colher ervas.Eram úteis e necessárias para os ciganos.Apesar de ser a única coisa que tinha de fazer (fora dançar durante a noite), era cansativo ter que procura-las e examina-las para garantir que não eram venenosas ou apenas parecidas com as ervas que tinha que encontrar.Seria mais fácil se não tivesse que fazer sozinha.

-Bom dia, Sango!-disse uma voz atrás dela, que a fez arrepiar-se de susto.

-Miroku, é você.-suspirou, ao ver quem era.-O que faz aqui?

-Vim atrás de mulheres que queiram ter filhos.-respondeu.

-O que faz aqui?-insistiu.

-OK, certo, eu vim fazer umas compras.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntou novamente, com a mesma feição séria e desinteressada.

-Hmpth... você sempre sabe quando eu minto.

-É a convivência, sabe.E então...?

-Vim te ver.-respondeu.A cigana enrubesceu, não sabendo se era de surpresa ou porque se sentia lisonjeada.Talvez os dois.

-Ora, era só esperar... esperar que eu fosse ao palácio.-disse.

-Uhn... é mesmo.-concordou com inocência.Deu um curto passo para frente, até ficar bem próximo de Sango.-Mas... talvez eu não quisesse esperar.-sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio subir a espinha.

-M-miroku!-exclamou, empurrando-o. Aquilo estava começando a tomar um rumo diferente.

-Onde está indo?-ele perguntou, fitando a cesta de vime.

-Vou colher algumas ervas.-suspirou.-Extremamente chato e cansativo.

-Posso ir junto?-perguntou Miroku, inocentemente.-Posso te ajudar.

Sango quis dispensa-lo sem hesitar, com ele em sua presença, iria distraí-la... e muito.Mas não negava que gostaria muito de ter sua companhia.

-Por que não?-respondeu sorrindo.Seguindo com ele até o campo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tédio...-suspirou Kagome, deitada em um monte de folhas alaranjadas.

-Tédio...-repetiu InuYasha, também rodeado por muitos dos "frutos" do outono, de tonalidades douradas por todos os cantos.O que fazia um lindo contraste com seus olhos.-...odeio o outono...é tão...tão...

-Frio?-chutou Kagome.

-... a palavra que eu procurava era, "uma coisa parecida com mato queimado".-falou, dando de ombros.

-Eu desisto...-suspirou Kagome.-Vou ajudar a limpar as folhas do jardim.-disse para InuYasha, que não parecia se importar muito com o que ela dizia.

Após muito tempo, o jardim (pelo menos uma parte dele) estava, finalmente limpo.Eram possíveis ver a grama opaca, e vários montes alaranjados sob as árvores.Aquilo realmente dava trabalho, principalmente porque o vento soprava forte e acabava por levar folhas consigo, e novamente tinha que juntar.Não que devesse, mas realmente não tinha muita escolha.

Kagome espreguiçou-se demoradamente, pois seus braços já estavam doloridos de tanto move-los para frente e para trás, e ela não tinha limpado nem metade daquilo tudo.Apesar disso, estava sentindo-se satisfeita, preparou-se para entrar no castelo e almoçar, mas sua atenção voltara-se inteiramente ao hanyou que acabara com a sua "obra-prima".

-I-NU-Y-A-SHA!O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!-esbravejou, observando-o pular sobre um monte de folhas secas, espalhando-as aos sete ventos.

-Por que está tão brava?Estou entediado, e fazer isso é muito divertido.-disse, jogando-se em mais um.

-Sabia que eu demorei um século para juntar todas essas folhas!-perguntou indignada.

-Sabia.Mas eu **adoro **te irritar.

-Quando eu te pegar, você vai ser um cara morto!-gritou, correndo até ele.Que por si, fugia dos "ataques" da garota.-Desgraçado!

-É melhor desistir de me matar, Kagome.-debochou, dando altos pulos.-É uma humana lenta!

-Eu te ODEIO!Quando eu te pegar, juro que vou arrancar a sua pele e fazer um casaco com ela!-a garota estava bem convicta de que cumpriria sua violenta ameaça.Enquanto perseguia seu alvo, que a cada pulo destruía um monte de folhas.

Passara-se algum tempo, mas como qualquer pessoa normal, Kagome se cansara.Apoiou-se numa árvore e respirou profundamente, em busca de ar.Para uma humana, até que havia um fôlego muito bom.

-E então, Kagome.-começou o hanyou, com um olhar vitorioso.-Parece que eu ainda tenho o dom de te fazer perder.-completou, deixando a garota com um novo ânimo de agarrar o pescoço de InuYasha e sufoca-lo.-Como sempre, eu venci!-virou-se de costas, ao completar a frase.

-Só no seu mais perfeito sonho!-bufou, pulando no pescoço de InuYasha.

-Ei!O que pensa estar fazendo!-reclamou InuYasha, tentando se soltar de Kagome.

-Adivinha!-ironizou.

-Kagome, se não soltar o meu pescoço, eu...

-Você o que?Vai gritar por Izayoi-sama?-perguntou.

-Não, eu vou...-começou, agarrando os pulsos de Kagome e a prendendo no chão.-...simplesmente ganhar de novo!

-Me solta, seu idiota!-gritou.

-Por que eu deveria?-perguntou.

-Porque eu quero que você me largue!Seu brutamontes!-reclamou, fitando-o nos olhos.InuYasha **odiava** quando ela fazia aquilo.Enquanto ele estava distraído a encarando, Kagome soltou um dos pulsos, agarrou um punhado de terra molhada e jogou no rosto de InuYasha.Que instantaneamente a soltou.

-Ei!-reclamou, limpando o rosto.

-E então, senhor vencedor, o que você...-Porém não concluiu a frase, pois teve todo o seu rosto banhado por lama.Ele revidara.Aquilo era quase como um convite a uma continuação de uma guerra muito antiga.-Ah, é assim? Pois bem, vamos ver quem leva a melhor!-disse desafiadoramente, juntando um punhado de lama em suas mãos.

Os dois então iniciaram uma nova guerra.Talvez não fosse assim tão nova, pois eles já a faziam muito na infância.Antigamente, eles combinaram que iriam ter uma revanche em sua guerra de lama (capítulo seis), porém nunca tiveram a chance de cumprir o acordo, já que fora no mesmo dia em que o hanyou partira.

Após um tempo, os dois não mais sabiam qual o fundamento de sua atual briga (se é que alguma delas tem algum fundamento), na verdade, haviam esquecido que na verdade eram para estar brigando.Eles apenas estavam... se o que não haviam terminado.Kagome com seu vestido amarrotado e imundo e InuYasha com os cabelos emaranhados e roupa suja.

-Agora eu te pego, InuYasha!-exclamou Kagome, jogando muita terra nele, que facilmente desviou.

-Já é a terceira vez que diz isso, Kagome!-debochou.-Mas, ao contrario de você...-disse, juntando muito da mistura de terra e água nas mãos.Kagome, numa ação rápida, exclamou.

-InuYasha!Estão fazendo Ramen!-gritou, apontando para um ponto no horizonte.

-Verdade?-virou-se para buscar o macarrão instantâneo com o olhar, mas nada vira, apenas sentiu um peso extra sobre si o encaminhando de encontro ao lamaçal.

-E, novamente, eu te enganei.-vangloriou-se Kagome.O que não durou muito, pois InuYasha invertera as posições.

-Se eu me lembro bem, as coisas não aconteceram assim.-disse, chegando perto do rosto da garota.O suficiente para que suas respirações se chocassem nos pescoço um do outro.O que deixava Kagome com uma estranha sensação de que milhares de borboletas tinham entrado no seu estômago.-Estou com uma ligeira impressão de déjà vu.

-Eu também.-respondeu com dificuldade.Droga!Ele estava **muito **perto!-A diferença, é que... Kaede-sama... não está aqui...para...interromper.-suspirou, sentindo como se sua boca fosse um ímã que queria ir ao encontro com a de InuYasha.Estava lutando com a vontade de beija-lo... mas eles estavam ficando ainda mais próximos!Aquilo estava deixando-a louca.

-Interromper... soa de uma maneira estranha.-sussurrou.-Talvez seja porque... ela não estava interrompendo.Mas... se fosse nessa época...ela estaria.

Agora, sem dúvida alguma, era impossível evitar qualquer distância.Sem escolhas (e sem vontade) de continuarem com aquele pequeno espaço de distância entre si, tocaram lentamente seus lábios.Aquele pequeno contato fez com que a garota sentisse um arrepio espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo, nunca havia beijado antes.Sentindo os lábios de InuYasha fazendo uma leve pressão sobre os seus, entreabre-os, aprofundando o beijo.O que antes havia começado inocente, agora estava apaixonado.Roçavam avidamente os lábios, e suas línguas percorriam uma a outra como se estivessem numa perigosa brincadeira.Quase comose buscasse um apoio, Kagome levou uma das mãos ao topo da cabeça de InuYasha, arranhando suavemente uma das felpudas orelhas do hanyou, que soltou um leve gemido, enquanto a puxava para mais perto.

Haviam perdido a noção do tempo, e só a recuperaram quando o ar começou a parecer mais necessário do que o dominador contato.Separaram-se, respirando com dificuldade.Quando seus olhares se encontraram, coraram instantaneamente e levantaram-se do chão, evitando olhar um ao outro.Kagome levou os gélidos dedos a sua quente e avermelhada boca.Quase como se ainda sentisse a de InuYasha sobre a sua.Enquanto o hanyou mantinha uma confusa e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita expressão.Inconscientemente sorriu.

-Bem...uhn...eu...-começou Kagome, quebrando o gelo.-Quer...entrar?Já devem ter servido o almoço.-disse baixinho.

-Uhn...claro, Kagome.-respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios.

Os dois então, rumaram ao palácio em completo silêncio, enquanto suas mentes faziam infinitas perguntas...

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Terminei esse capítulo!FINALMENTE!E então... gostaram?Gente, eu adorei!Foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever!Imaginem só uma Sango-Web toda alegrinha porque terminou esse capítulo que começou semana passada XDFoi uma guerra escreve-lo, já que eu tava quase apodrecendo de preguiça!Mas quem planta, colhe!E como eu esperei a preguiça passar não ficou um capítulo péssimo e horrível!**

**Bem, dessa vez eu arrisquei pôr algo, no mínimo kawaii, dos três casais.Eu imaginei que se tentasse iria ficar enorme, mas até que ficou na minha média.Particularmente, eu curti muito escrever a parte do Sesshoumaru e a Rin.E queria muito escrever isso, já que estava demorando a aparecerem novamente.Quanto a Sango e Miroku, ela quer evita-lo por causa da noite em que ela se embebedou, enquanto Miroku quer o contrário.E InuYasha e Kagome, bem, esses eu posso garantir que vão descobrir logo o que estão sentindo, depois disso.E agora me perguntam por que antes estavam evitando se beijarem.Bem, digamos que eles são orgulhosos, devido a sua decisão convicta de que iriam se casar por obrigação total.Acabaram por deixar claro que não iriam se apaixonar, se isso ocorresse não seria por obrigação.Então os nossos dois personagens querem evitar qualquer mínimo sentimento.Nossa... eu não pensava que podia entender tão bem o que se passava na mente das pessoas !**

**Enfim, nota grande!Não sei bem porque as escrevo, talvez com a esperança de que algum leitor queira saber sobre o que a autora da fanfic diz a respeito do que escreveu.De qualquer forma, eu gosto de me expressar nelas.Bem, agora vou responder as reviews:**

**Nana-PaesLeme:Oi!Obrigada pelo elogio !O Rafael não é chato... ele é o próprio porre U.U O homem pra me dá abuso... agora inventou de casar com a nojenta da Cristina!Hmpth... francamente, a Serena não é um boneco com alma, mas o que me dá raiva é que o povo chama ela de : "A Luna que voltou".Patético... bem, não deixe de ler, okay?Kissus**

**Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome: Que PenName grande, hein?Ah, arigatou, também achei bem fofo!É verdade... a Serena é a Serena e a Luna é a Luna!Eu também fiquei pensando a mesma coisa XD!Pois é, o Walcir SÓ PODE gostar de InuYasha!A novela é praticamente uma cópia do anime!Obrigada pela review e não deixe de ler Kissus!**

**Satsume:Ah, mas pode pedir... se bem que, nem precisa!Porque você me contou o rumo que a história vai tomar e achei lindo!Mal posso esperar para ler .!Calma miga, analise melhor os fatos... não foi uma semana, e sim, um MÊS.Você deve ter se confundido Bem, esse capítulo que eu to louca pra escrever é segredo meu...(risada diabólica)...mas continue lendo e saberá!Kissus**

**Jaque-chan:Oi!Também achei o FlashBack bem engraçado!Nossa, imagina...a Kagome é um ANJO de INOCÊNCIA XDPois é, imagina só um planeta de macacos dançarinos, em que eles são escravizados por baratas que os fazem equilibrar escadas no nariz?DEMOREI... mas aqui estou!Kissus**

**Jaqueline: Oi Jaque!Nossa, se dá vez passada eu demorei imagina agora, hein!Olha só... Sango-Web sensei realizou o seu pedido por uma coisa romântica!Kissus**

**Iasminchan:Oie!Obrigada pela sua atenção e por ter gostado da fanfic!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, pense, nunca escrevi algo que me desse tanto trabalho!Continue a ler!Kissus**

**LudyHigurashi:Arigatou Gouzaimasu, Ludy-san!Bem, é exatamente essa a minha intenção XD Realmente.. o InuYasha é muito implicante, vai ver é sempre ele que a irrita!Aqui estou, espero ter acabado com sua ansiosidade!Kissus**

**SraKouga:É, eu também achei muuuito fofo (apesar de que fui eu que escrevi isso XD)Ah!Descobri o que é uma dançarina de Cãn-cãn (a desatualizada aqui, foi descobrir isso no final de semana, quando assistiu Moulin Rouge... que vergonhoso U.U)Vc odeia novela?Nossa, eu sou completamente o contrário XD Mas está certa sobre o que disse, eu acho a mesma coisa!Continue lendo, okay?**

**Kissus**

**Mah Higurashi:Oie!Eu sei, é estranho, mas é que sempre é do mesmo jeito, então eu quis que ele cedesse ao menos uma vez, além disso, fica mais diferente...!Obrigada por ler e comentar!Kissus**

**Haki-chan: Oie!A respeito de 'Yuki no Haru', significa Primavera de Neve !Arigatou gouzaimasu, adorei esse capítulo!Apoio totalmente, eu acho a mesma coisa sobre a Serena!Caramba, a Olívia e o Vitório são o meu casal favorito da novela!Acho eles engraçados!Brigam, depois começam a se beijar, brigam e depois se beijam de novo XD Aham, exato!Mais fic e mais capítulos!Quando terminar essa, partirei para a minha próxima obra... e estou louca para começá-la!Kissus**

**Naru Satuki:Oie!Tudo bem, eu supero XD!Ah, não elogia tanto que eu vou começar a me gabar e ficar gritando pela casa: "Eu sou a melhor!"Mas Graças a Kami-Sama que você ama a fanfic!Obrigada por gostar do meu jeito!Continua lendo, Naru-san!Kissus**

**Bone Lovegood:Oi!Obrigada por achar isso, estou feliz por saber que gosta!Continue lendo!Kissus**

**Leh: Oi Lecy-chan!Você veio me ver, que felicidade!Ah, pode elogiar mais um pouquinho que eu não reclamo XDContinue lendo!Kissus**

**Marota:Oie! Domo Arigatou Gouzaimasu!Estou super feliz pelo seu elogio!É verdade?94 anos?Nunca pensei que pessoas com mais de trinta anos entrassem nesse site pra ler!Continue lendo, okay?Kissus**

**Fico por aqui, pessoal!Até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Silêncio

**Oi galerinha!**

**Olhem só eu de volta pra perturbar vocês de novo!Estou tentando evitar os vários tomates, cascas de banana, ovos podres e todas essas coisas que vocês encontram na geladeira. Ta certo que eu demorei o tanto quanto uma lesma leva para correr a São Silvestre, mas ao menos eu apareci!**

**Ah, momentinho propaganda:**

"**Esboços de Um Sonho By Satsume", apesar de apenas ter o primeiro capítulo, vale a pena conferir!Super interessante!Eu recomendo!**

**Agora, vamos a fic!(E vocês gritam: "Aleluia irmãos, ela parou de nos enrolar!").**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap.8.:Silêncio**

O almoço seguia-se silenciosamente.Durante muito tempo não se via uma refeição tão pacífica no palácio Higurashi, já que InuYasha e Kagome sempre criavam motivos para discutir à mesa.Mas, neste dia, os dois estavam quietos... **muito **quietos.

-O que diabos vocês têm hoje?-perguntou Sesshoumaru, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes.Exceto um par de noivos, que se concentravam totalmente na comida em seus pratos, como se a existência do youkai de melenas brancas fosse totalmente dispensável.

-Okaa-san, pode me passar o bife?-pediu Kagome, totalmente indiferente à pergunta feita por Sesshoumaru.

-Ah,claro...-respondeu sua mãe, enquanto lhe entregava a travessa de carne.

Mais silêncio...

-É mesmo. Vocês dois estão estranhos brigar tanto que tememos que ocorra uma desgraça e um de vocês termine morrendo.-comentou o rei Inutai, com um ar inquiridor.

-De que é esse suco?Laranja?-perguntou InuYasha, analisando o copo como se fosse o objeto mais interessante do planeta.

-Não, não.Acho que é de tangerina.-comentou Kagome, também desconversando.

-Na verdade, é de manga.-suspirou o rei Higurashi.Se eles queriam fingir não entenderem as perguntas, deveriam aprender a dar melhores respostas.Manga e Laranja são parecidas, por acaso?

E mais silencio...

-Estão doentes?Vocês estão muito estranhos, essa tarde.-disse a mãe de InuYasha.-De manhã estavam gritando: "Eu não vou casar com você, idiota!".E agora...-completou com um ar interessado.-O que aconteceu?

-Nada.-disseram em uníssono.Ao mesmo tempo em que se levantavam de suas cadeiras à mesa e seguiam rumos opostos, sem nem uma troca de olhares zangados ou palavras rudes.

-Algo aconteceu.-concluiu Izayoi em um suspiro derrotado.Dando um longo gole em sua xícara de chá.Os outros apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já passavam das duas horas da tarde.O vento úmido e gelado do outono soprava com delicadeza, esvoaçando os cabelos de Kagome, que estava recostada em uma árvore de um campo perto da vila em que Sango morava.Sentia-se à vontade, rodeada pelo suave cheiro arbóreo.

Estivera a tarde toda tentando esquecer que **aquilo** acontecera.Desejava que aquela lembrança fosse embora de sua mente.

Porém, era **realmente **difícil.Difícil esquecer a respiração de InuYasha chocando-se contra a sua pele, o cheiro penetrante e almiscarado que ele possuía, as mãos fortes lhe segurando, quase de modo possessivo, como se ele quisesse transmitir que ela era apenas dele (?).A maneira sutil e ao mesmo tempo travessa, como ele a beijou.Os lábios macios...

Os lábios...

-InuYasha...-sussurrou a garota, com os olhos fechados.

-Chamou?-perguntou InuYasha, bastante perto dela... novamente.

-I-InuYasha!-exclamou assustada, pois abrira os olhos e encontrara imediatamente os dele.-O que está fazendo aqui!-imediatamente levantou-se do chão, completamente rubra, por ter sussurrado o nome dele.Foi tão inconsciente.

-Nada em especial.Estava passando e ouvi você chamar.-disse laconicamente, focalizando nas bochechas rosadas da noiva.

-De qualquer forma, é falta de educação!Você me assustou!-exclamou, ainda envergonhada.

-Você só sabe reclamar!-bufou, olhando-a.

-Não é verdade!-retrucou.-Idiota!Além disso, eu não estava te chamando!-disse Kagome, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

-Tem razão.-comentou cínico.-Você estava muito **ocupada **pensando em mim.-esboçou um meio sorriso vitorioso.

-Ora...como...como se atreve!-disse, ficando ainda mais rubra.-Não estava pensando em você!-mentiu.

-Oh, estava sim.-disse, de modo que irritasse a que estava funcionando.-Arrisco até em dizer que murmurou meu nome de um modo bastante apreciativo.-concluiu com um sorriso presunçoso, pondo um dos dedos no queixo.

-Hmpth!Com licença, InuYasha.Eu tenho mais o que fazer!-virou o rosto e encaminhou-se em direção a vila, para encontrar-se com Sango.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois...

-E então, quando eu estava de costas o safado do Miroku passou a mãe em mim!E teve a cara de pau de dizer que... que a minha bunda era a mais macia que ele já tocara!Pode uma coisa dessas!-narrava Sango para Kagome, que parecia prestar muito mais atenção aos grãos de poeira do que na amiga.A única coisa que Kagome fazia, era murmuram "uhum" de tempos em tempos.Ó, aquele tipo de coisa irritava Sango.

-Já pensou que...-iniciou Kagome.Então ela estava prestando atenção?Sango ficava aliviada com isso.-...um bolo fica mais gostoso se você puser quatro ovos ao invés de três?

"Então ela não estava mesmo prestando atenção."-suspirou Sango.

-Escuta, Kagome... hoje você está muito esquisita.-disse a cigana, atraindo a atenção da garota distraída.-Primeiro veio até a minha casa, profanando pragas contra o InuYasha.Depois, quando eu trouxe chá para bebermos, estava tão aérea que errou a mira e derramou todo o conteúdo da chaleira na mesa.Agora fica falando sobre receita de bolo e como fazer para que ele fique mais gostoso!O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora?

Kagome corou inesperadamente, virando o rosto para um ponto qualquer.Droga!Já estava pensando nisso de novo!

-N-nada.Não aconteceu absolutamente nada.-gaguejou.

-Não é o que parece!Vamos, diga-me!O que fez durante a manhã?

-Não muita coisa.-murmurou.

-O que fez?-insistiu.

-Fiquei juntando folhas a manhã toda!Não fiz nada mais do que isso!-disse, não encontrando muitas palavras.

-Não mesmo?-perguntou Sango.Kagome apenas agitou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, em resposta.-Você não está muito convincente.

-Certo, certo.Depois fiquei correndo umas duas horas atrás do InuYasha, porque ele me irritou.-suspirou.

-Eu sabia!Essa sua lerdeza de hoje tem a ver com o InuYasha, não é?Eu sei que é!-exclamou animada.-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês!-Kagome negou com veemência.-Ah, eu sabia que sim!

-Mas eu disse que não!-exclamou rubra.

-Por isso mesmo!-exclamou vitoriosa.-Mas...eu não vou te obrigar a dizer.

-Verdade?-exclamou Kagome, incredulamente.

-Sim!Você vai acabar falando, mesmo!-riu.-Mas bem que você podia me contar.Eu sou sua amiga, Kagome.-disse, enchendo uma xícara com chá e levando aos lábios.-Não deve ser nada muito impressionante.Esse seu segredo.

-Eu...eu...-iniciou Kagome, disposta a contar a Sango.-Nós nos beijamos.-murmurou baixinho.

-Ah, só isso?Eu pensava q- - O QUÊ!-gritou.-C-COMO É?-gaguejou incredulamente.

Kagome ficava mais envergonhada a cada segundo que se passava.Apenas baixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com os dedos.

-Eu...não-consigo-acreditar-nisso!-disse Sango, com um sorriso bobo estampado na face, pondo a mão na testa.

-T-também não é pra tanto, Sango.-murmurou Kagome.A cigana apenas pareceu ignorar a amiga.

-Eu sabia que você gostava dele!-exclamou, ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Hey!-protestou Kagome.

-Uhn...e então...?-perguntou Sango, com um tom maroto.-O que achou?

-E-eu...-gaguejou.-...g-gostei...-a cigana pareceu sorrir ainda mais.-Parecia que eu tinha várias borboletas no estômago, minhas pernas fraquejaram, meu coração bateu rápido...-sussurrava Kagome com os olhos fechados e um semi-sorriso.-...o tempo parou, de repente.

Sango nada dizia, só parecia uma daquelas bonecas que sorridentes.Por julgar seu olhar sonhador, qualquer um diria que ela estava encantada com a narração.

-Mas eu também me senti confusa.-disse Kagome.-Porque, por mais que eu tente odiá-lo, eu não estou conseguindo!-bufou zangada.-Tudo isso só trouxe confusão para a minha cabeça!

-Isso porque você está se tornando uma pessoa racional.-disse Sango.-Também não levará a nada, ficar detestando-o pelo resto da vida.

Kagome olhou pela janela do quarto, a noite estava próxima.O céu assumia uma tonalidade amarelada, parecia um manto dourado."Como os olhos do InuYasha", pensou Kagome.

-Tenho que ir, Sango.-disse a garota, levantando-se da cadeira.-Eu já vou indo.-apanhou uma cesta com maçãs.-Onde é que o Miroku está?

-O patife está dando uma de "leitor de mãos".Disse que atrai garotas.-resmungou, cerrando os punhos.-Ah, mas ele vai ter o que merece!Por passaro a mão em outras garotas!

-Por que?Você quer exclusividade?-perguntou maliciosamente.Deixando Sango envergonhada.Kagome riu.-Eu já vou, Sango.-disse, saindo do quarto da moça.

-Até.-despediu-se, observando-a distanciar-se.

CONTINUA...

Primeiramente... ARIGATOU GOUZAIMASU PELOS 101 DÁLMATAS!QUER DIZER...REVIEWS!TÔ SUPER FELIZ COM ISSO!VALEU PELO CARINHO DE VOCÊS!

Em segundo: Gomen nasai por demorar tanto!Eu estou em época de provas, e isso dificulta a minha vida.Bem, eu ia escrever bem mais, porém eu estava com preguiça e sem imaginação.Além disso, eu não queria atrasar mais do que já estava.

Bem, eu estou bem ansiosa para começar o próximo capítulo!Não perguntem o porque, eu só estou XDTalvez seja por causa de duas coisinhas... que, por acaso, eu não vou falar!(Sango-Web pegando linha e agulha)Nem que eu tenha que costurar a minha boca!

A Yuki no Haru já passou de sua metade, e já estou quase chegando nos últimos capítulos!Não sei se vão ficar alegres ou tristes com isso.Acho que a fanfic vai ter, no total, em torno de 13 capítulos.Talvez mais, talvez menos.

Agora, as respostas:

Satsume:Konban wa, amiga!Sério?AAAAH, que bom!Que bom!Eu também gostei do jeito que descrevi esta cena.Só para ter uma idéia, reescrevi essa cena 5 VEZES!E olha lá se não foi mais.Obrigada pelos elogios, Sats-chan!Viu a propagandinha que eu fiz?Você merece!Kissus

Sayo Lin:Oii Sayo!Ah, o 1º capítulo não ficou ruim!Eu gostei!É você que demora um ano e meio pra escrever um parágrafo XDObrigada por elogiar, Lecy-chan!Continue lendo!Kissus

Haki-chan:Sério .?Ai, Sugoi!Num baba demais senão acostuma XD!Que bom que tem alguém por aqui que gosta de ler nota do autor Aaaah!Uma fã!Ninguém disse que era minha fã até hoje .Ah, responder reviews não é mais do que minha obrigação.Eu gosto de deixar vocês sabendo o que acho de vocês.Obrigada por todos os elogios e espero que tenha gostado, kissus.

Paulinha-Chan:Oi!Arigatou pelo elogio!Bom saber que está gostando!Kissus

Kmilinhah-chan:Oii!Obrigada pelo elogio!Gomen nasai, eu realmente demorei muito!Ah, leio sua fanfic, ela está ótima !Kissus e continue lendo(e comentando XD)

Fabi:Oi!Aqui está a continuação!Fico feliz em saber que gostou do cap. passado!Kissus

Bellynha:Konban wa!Arigatou, também achei bem fofo!Vão dar polêmica XD?Puxa vida!Também os acho muito lindos juntos(sango-web com plaquinhas de: Sess e Rin 4ever!)Beijos pra você também!

Jaque-chan:E dá-lhe review!Foi uma das maiores que já recebi!Também detesto quando meu irmão entra nele, pede as coisas e não coloca no lugar, e pra melhorar ainda bagunça tudo só pra encontrar U.UO InuYasha foi mal fazendo isso, mas ele sempre implica com ela.Mas até que foi bom, principalmente a conseqüência disto XD Kissus e continue acompanhando!

Mitsuki Tabemashi:Oi!Também achei lindo(modéstia a parte, ficou perfeito XD)Que ótimo que você está lendo!Obrigada por estar acompanhando!Kissus!

Carol:AAAH!Também não elogia demais, senão eu vô ficar toda "me achando"!Muito obrigada por ler!Ah, não se preocupe em pedir pra postar rápido(eu digo isso pra mim todo dia: ("Sua leza, escreve logo o capítulo, sua anta!")Serve , eu acho XD!Obrigada por aguardar!Kissus

Domenique:Oi!Ah, aqui está o capítulo!Espero não ter demorado demais!Kissus

Angel Links Matsuyama:Olá!Puxa..eu nem sei o que dizer...obrigada pelo grande elogio !Ah, suas fics não são ruins!Você exagera U.Umais uns 0?ahn...mais alguns 389 XD?Não sei se coloco a Kikyou, se sim...vai ser pequena, só pra fazer um ciuminho . Continue lendo!Kissus

Lowny-chan:Oi nee-sama!Irmãzinha, você é uma traidora!Me fez passar o arquivo daquela minha voz de taquara rachada cantando Y.Y Terei vingança!Pode apostar!Esse seu Maravilindo me fez ganhar o dia XD Comente e leia, nee-sama!Kissus

Kagome-sama loveinukun:Oi!Ah, raramente me chamam pelo nome completo (sango-web)obrigada!obrigada!Valeu por me chamar assim XD Sabe, dá uma raiva, o pessoal só chama a Serena de : "A Luna que voltou", ela podia ir no cartório e mudar o nome pra esse, não?Arigatou gouzaimasu pela preferência(voz de atendente de caixa de mercadinho) Continue lendo!Kissus pra vc e o Inu-kun(apesar dele ter chamado meu amorzinho de metido, eu perdôo pq eu sei que ele bateu a cabeça quando era pequeno U.Ú"agarrando uma pelúcia do Miroku"

Ricame:Oi, oi!Você gosta dos meus casais .?Ah, arigatou!Tão bom saber que as pessoas gostam da fanfic a esse ponto Continue a ler!Kissus

Marota:Oi!De qualquer forma, é ótimo saber que, em todo esse tempo, a Yuki no Haru é sua favorita !Continue a ler!Kissus e abraços!

Caroline:Oi!Muito obrigada por gostar da fanfic!É bom saber!Continue lendo!Kissus

SraKouga:Oi!Que review linda!Adorei!Bem, é desde a primeira fanfic sim!A When You Love foi a primeira Puxa, é ótimo saber que eu melhorei, principelmante vindo de você !Pode deixar, seguirei seu conselho!Kissus p/ vc e o Kouga-kun!

Bibi:Oi Bibi!Ah, valeu miguxita!Você diz que minha fic é legal, mas as suas são mais ainda!Ta certo, que você ainda não publicou, mas elas são simplesmente perfeitas(principalmente as de humor)!Ah, Super Bibi...tudo é possível!Até fraldas aos 6 XD Kissus p/ minha cabeça de pudim favorita!

Luna:Olá!Ótimo saber!Continue acompanhando!Kissus e obrigada pelo coment!

NiNiThY Lee: Oi friend!Olha só que chique!Você foi a minha centésima review!(Dando um bolo pra ela)Obrigada Nithy!Continue a ler!kissus

Domenique:AAAAAAH!TE ADORO!TE ADORO!VOCÊ FOI A MINHA 101 review!(Dando um presente e os direitos autorais dos personagens)Continue lendo, okay!Kissus

Bem gente!É só por hoje!

Kissus

Já ne!


	9. Ciúmes

**Oii povão!**

**Ai ai... Yuki no Haru ta quase no fim!Dá pra acreditar?Pra mim foi tudo tão rápido O.O**

**Se me permitem a indicação:**

**A Única Esperança de Mitsuki Tabemashi. É uma fanfic muuito boa mesmo!Vale muito apena ler!Dêem uma olhada!Sem chances de arrependimento!**

**Bem, vamos começar a palhaçada!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mini Historinha Especial da Sango-Web (o capítulo mesmo está mais abaixo -).**

**P.S: Se quiser pode pular essa parte "extra", sinta-se à vontade.Ela não afetará outros acontecimentos futuros.**

**S-W: Eeee...CORTA!**

**Inu: Graças a Deus!Eu não agüentava mais...alguém já te disse que você é uma péssima escritora?-pergunta olhando para a tela.**

**S-W: Ah!Claro que sim...Você...¬¬**

**Kag: Tava bom de dar umas férias para a gente, não acha não?-diz, sentando-se numa cadeira e ficando por lá mesmo.**

**S-W: Pra falar a verdade, não.Vocês são personagens, não precisam de férias.**

**Mir: Precisamos, pensa só...Você é ESCRITORA!Pode mandar a gente pro lugar que quiser, só apertando nos botões.-apontando para o teclado.-Por exemplo,...Pode me mandar para uma ilha paradisíaca, lotada de loiras gostosonas de biquíni fio-dental, com aquele sorriso 'Colgate' e silicone na bunda!**

**PLAFT!(tapa da Sango)**

**Mir:Ok, Ok...só nos seios, então?**

**SOC!(Soco da Sango)**

**Ses:Você é doente...¬¬**

**Rin:Mas nós necessitamos de férias!Passamos tempo integral participando das histórias desse pessoal que posta nesse site, seguindo scripts, sofrendo com as maluquices que mandam a gente fazer, sem contar que nem recebemos honorários pra fazer tudo isso!**

**Kag:É verdade, nem sequer um centavo furado!Trabalhamos de graça!**

**Ses:...Eu sou pago por hora.-disse de repente.**

**S-W:... **

**Rin:Como é!Que história é essa, hein?**

**Todos:Ò.Ó**

**S-W:Ahn...bem, depois a gente fala sobre isso...se acalmem..n.n''**

**Mir:Pode ir explicando isso direitinho.Só o Sesshoumaru recebe pra fazer isso, ele é o mais quieto, que nunca acaba sendo sacaneado em nenhuma fanfic, as mulheres praticamente idolatram o cara.Ao contrário de mim, que quando tenho uma chance de dar uns amassos na Sango-chan, sou praticamente obrig-**

**PLAFT!(tapa da Sango)**

**Kag:Caramba...isso é injustiça.E nem férias eu tenho i.i.**

**Rin:Nós aqui, no maior aperto, precisando de um 'dindim', e você faz essa desfeita com a gente, pagando o Sesshoumaru-sama ...por hora!**

**Inu:Quer saber...eu me demito.-arrastando uma mala, indo em direção ao pé da página.**

**S-W:AAAAH!Pera aí!Você não pode fazer isso comigo!Eu tenho um nono capítulo pra escrever!-subindo a barra de rolagem para impedir que ele chegasse.**

**Inu:Vai me dar as férias...?**

**S-W:Sim...-começou, deixando todos radiantes.-... quando terminar a Yuki no Haru.Aí como eu ainda vou estar planejando a próxima tortura...quer dizer... fic, vocês podem vagabundar.**

**Inu:Mas vai demorar!Só Deus sabe quando você vai meter juízo na cabeça e fazer sua preguiça voar, porque no seu passo, a fanfic fica jogada as moscas!**

**Sango sussurrando pra Kagome: O termo correto é: "NÓS ficamos jogados as moscas".**

**S-W: Ah, não discutam!Vocês não recebem salário, mas olhem só pelo lado bom!**

**Sess:E tem um lado bom...¬¬?**

**S-W:Eu desisto... querem saber, vocês não tem nada o que reclamar!Vocês não mandam por aqui, e no meu computador eu sou Deus!Eu mando, vocês obedecem!-se vestindo de Napoleão.-Agora, chega de moleza!Eu preciso AGORA de vocês, para o nono capítulo!-dando empurrõezinhos nas costas de todos.**

**Inu:Hmpth!**

**S-W:Eeeee... AÇÃO!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cap.9.:Ciúme 

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o ocorrido no jardim.Neste meio tempo, Kagome e InuYasha pareciam ter se afastado um do outro."Dois estúpidos apaixonados", na opinião de Sango.

Talvez fosse bobagem, afinal, foi só um beijo.

Bem, não era essa a opinião dos noivos...

Era manhã, e o vento gélido do outono soprava forte.Diferente dos dias anteriores.Folhas douradas caíam das árvores, seguindo o caminho que o vento fazia.

-Nossa, está frio hoje.-comentou Kagome para si mesma.Sentada na soleira do portão que dava para o palácio.Abraçou-se ao casaco que usava, enquanto observava as folhas rodopiarem e espalhar-se pelo chão.

-Bastante.-disse InuYasha aparecendo ao seu lado e sentando-se na outra extremidade da soleira.

Silêncio mórbido formou-se."Ora, que bobagem!Vai ficar a vida toda sem falar com ele!"-pensou Kagome.

-InuYasha...-chamou Kagome, olhando o horizonte.

-Huh?-murmurou, como se quisesse dizer que estava ouvindo.

-Está uma bonita manhã, não é?

-Uhn, eu não concordo.-disse, observando o céu nublado e escuro.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio."Diabos!Isso me incomoda!"-bufou InuYasha, em pensamentos.

-Escuta, Kagome...-chamou InuYasha, continuando após a garota direcionar-lhe o olhar.-Por que anda me evitando?

-E-evitando?-gaguejou.Oh...ele descobriu.

-Sim.Ultimamente eu passo por você como se fosse invisível!

-Não é verdade, InuYasha!É coisa da sua cabeça!-retorquiu.Olhou para o céu, as nuvens em um cinza condensado.Queria olhar para tudo, menos para o hanyou.

-Não, não é!-olhou para ela, que ainda observava as nuvens.-É por causa...daquilo...?

-Ahn?-murmurou, olhando-o. -D-daquilo?

-É por causa do...beijo?-perguntou pausadamente.Kagome baixou a cabeça.-Se quiser, Kagome, podemos esquecer que aquilo um dia aconteceu.-comentou.

-Mas...-murmurou Kagome mordendo o lábio inferior, a voz definhando.-Eu não quero esquecer.-sussurrou num fio de voz.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos de leve.Não esperava por aquilo.Oh, e nem esperava que ela lhe explicasse.Apenas apertou-se junto ao próprio casaco e tornou a observar a paisagem opaca.

-Alguém está chegando.-disse InuYasha, ao ouvir cascos de cavalos chocando-se contra o chão.Kagome olhou-o, para logo após notar uma carruagem aproximando-se da entrada do palácio.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas seguindo com o olhar a aproximação do veículo.Após alguns minutos, o cocheiro puxou de leve as rédeas e fez os cavalos pararem.A porta lentamente foi aberta por uma mão feminina, que desceu lentamente do transporte.

A mulher que se posicionou à frente do dois era esguia e possuía uma pele pálida.Longos cabelos negros que estavam amarrados frouxamente e escorriam pelas suas costas.Possuía olhos castanhos sândalo.Atrás de si, o cocheiro carregava algumas malas, mais uma grande quantidade de tecidos.

Kagome continuava a olha-la com interesse.Não sabia que estavam esperando visitas.Inesperadamente, a mulher estendeu-lhe a mão, como se quisesse que Kagome a cumprimentasse.Rapidamente garota lhe apertou a mão.

-Bom Dia.Me chamo Kikyou Watanabe.Fui contratada por Vossa Majestade para fazer um vestido de noiva.-apresentou-se objetivamente.-É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita...?

-Kagome Higurashi.-apresentou-se, olhando de soslaio para InuYasha que continuava sentado folgadamente à soleira, sem importar-se com a visitante.

-Ah, Vossa Alteza.-esboçou um meio sorriso.-Poderia me acompanhar até o seu pai?

-Oh, sim.-confirmou, a convidando para entrar.Apesar da aparente alegria, não estava feliz em saber que teria que provar vestidos.Ora, seu casamento ainda estava longe!Mais ou menos 5 meses!

Kikyou subiu um degrau da escada, parando um momento para observar o jovem rapaz que estava com uma expressão entediada.Deixou escapar um pequeno riso.Talvez fosse gostar desse lugar...Observou-o levantar-se e seguir para dentro do palácio, sem importar-se com cumprimentos ou despedidas.

-E este?Quem é?-perguntou Kikyou.

-Ah, aquele garoto?É o InuYasha.-respondeu Kagome, olhando para o vazio, mas de forma muito doce.

-InuYasha?Oh, entendo...-suspirou em desapontamento.O príncipe Inutai.-Podemos ir, então?-perguntou.Droga...os mais atraentes sempre eram os comprometidos.Poderia até ser um casamento arranjado, mas podia perceber que...

Sem chances então.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Achei mais uma!-exclamou Miroku, puxando um pequeno cogumelo do chão.

-Não Miroku, esse é venenoso.-retorquiu Sango, analisando-o. -Os que eu procuro são mais escuros e tem pequenas protuberâncias na superfície.-disse, amarrando as abas da saia uma na outra de modo que a mesma ficasse acima do joelho.-Entendeu?

-Belas pernas.-proferiu Miroku, olhando para Sango.

-O que!-exclamou descrente.-Do que está falando?

-Das suas pernas.-repetiu inocentemente.-São bem torneadas.

-Miroku...-suspirou, ficando de joelhos no chão e olhando para a relva.-Sabe, existem muitas outras coisas na vida além de pernas e bundas.-fechou os olhos e ergueu um dedo displicentemente.

-É, você tem razão.-disse Miroku, deitando-se sobre a relva, ao lado de onde Sango estava ajoelhada.

-Tenho?-perguntou de modo infantil, olhando-o curiosamente.

-Sim, claro.-confirmou, revelando um bobo sorriso.-Também têm seios.-de repente sentiu a cesta de vime de Sango ser jogada contra seu rosto.

-Mas você é indecente mesmo.-disse rudemente, com os punhos cerrados.-Eu estava começando a pensar que você ia falar algo sério.-levantou-se dando as costas.

-Mas eu falei sério!Seios também são algo muito importante para a sobrevivência da espécie masculina.-falou diplomaticamente.

-Não.Você só pensa em sexo.-murmurou duramente, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé, inquieta.

-Não é minha culpa.-disse, levantando-se também.-É você que não quer me dar uma chance de provar que não sou assim.

Sango deixou escapar uma risadinha cética.

-Até parece.-concluiu, apanhando a cesta que jogara em Miroku instantes atrás.-Vamos Miroku, está quase anoitecendo.-chamou, puxando-o pelo braço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pronto Kagome.-disse por fim, Kikyou.Puxou uma fita métrica e enrolou-a, para logo após guarda-la.-Pode ir embora, já terminei por hoje.

-Graças a Deus!-agradeceu, jogando-se numa poltrona próxima, observando Kikyou.-Minhas pernas estão doendo, quanto tempo passei em pé?

-Você não devia se incomodar tanto.-disse Kikyou, ainda arrumando seus objetos.-Tem muita sorte.

-Sorte?-falou irônica.-Isso é um pesadelo.-Kagome suspirou.

-O que é um pesadelo?Se casar?-perguntou, empurrando um baú para dentro de um armário.

-A parte de me casar, eu até posso aturar.-bufou controlada.-O problema é _com quem._

-Não minta.-disse laconicamente, virando-se para olha-la.-Eu sei que toda essa irritação não é por causa dele, e sim pelo fato de que você quer por na sua cabeça que o detesta.

-O InuYasha não presta.-apoiou os pés na mesinha do quarto.-...Eu o odeio.-disse com fingida irritação.Oras, por que demorou tanto para conseguir dizer isso?Costumava sair sempre com tanta facilidade.

-Quando eu lhe perguntei o nome dele, na entrada do palácio, não era o que seus olhos diziam.-Kikyou estreitou os olhos suavemente.-Não minta para si mesma.

-Até parece que se interessou por ele, Kikyou.Pode ficar para você, se quiser.-disse Kagome com fingido descaso.-Não vai fazer falta.

-Você sabe que o que diz não é verdade.-falou Kikyou, limpando o suor da testa.Fechou os dedos sobre a maçaneta.-Abra os olhos, Kagome.-e com isso, retirou-se do recinto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha estava deitado na grama, olhando para o céu opaco.Não tinha entendido ainda o que Kagome queria dizer com aquilo.

-Não dá pra entender...-disse a si mesmo.Primeiro Kagome ficava o evitando por causa do beijo, depois dizia que não queria esquecer!-Mulheres...-bufou.

-Konnichi wa, InuYasha-sama.-disse Kikyou, aparecendo em sua frente carregando várias caixas.Quase não era possível ser visto o seu rosto, graças a grande quantidade de coisas que estava carregando.

-Ah, olá...-respondeu, a olhando de baixo.-...Kikyou, não é?-ela assentiu com a cabeça, por trás das caixas.

-Poderia me ajudar a levar essas coisas lá pra dentro?-pediu, esticando os braços ocupados.

-Uhn..claro.-confirmou, tirando a maioria dos pacotes das mãos de Kikyou.

Rumaram então até as portas do Palácio.Nenhum dos dois pronunciava nenhuma palavra.Kikyou ia um pouco mais à frente, quando cansada pôs as sacolas que levava no chão e esticou os braços, espreguiçando-os rapidamente e sentando-se um pouco no chão.InuYasha, que não conseguia enxergar muito bem o que havia a sua frente, tropeçou num dos pés de Kikyou.Caindo com um som estridente e esparramando todas as caixas no chão.

-Ai...-murmurou baixinho, pondo uma das mãos na testa.

-Oh, nossa!Desculpe-me!-exclamou Kikyou, indo até ele e sentando-se sobre as suas pernas.-Você está bem?

-Não foi nada.-disse InuYasha, massageando o topo da cabeça.Abriu mais os olhos, Kikyou o olhava com uma expressão preocupada.A mulher aproximou-se de seu rosto e olhou o local onde ele massageava.

-Ah, é só um arranhão.-sorriu Kikyou.-Ainda bem.-saiu de cima de InuYasha e esperou que ele levanta-se.-Você ainda tem condições de me ajudar?-perguntou divertida.

-Uhn...esse arranhão está doendo tanto!Acho que não consigo.-brincou, logo em seguida apanhando algumas das coisas que havia deixado cair.-Vamos?-a garota assentiu com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava apoiada no parapeito da varanda, observando as estrelas se formarem no céu.Porém possuía a compleição zangada e muito aborrecida."Onde eu estava com a cabeça?"-perguntou-se, bufando. "E pensar que eu o achava..."

-Oi Kagome.-anunciou-se InuYasha, chegando por trás desta.-Huh... que cara é essa?-perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.Esta apenas o ignorou, virando de leve o rosto para a esquerda.-Ei, o que foi?Eu não fiz nada!

-Eu não disse que você tinha feito algo!-reclamou rispidamente.-Cínico...-murmurou.

-Eu ouvi isso.-disse simploriamente.-Hoje você não vai conseguir me irritar.-disse InuYasha.

-Claro que não vou.-confirmou Kagome, estreitando os olhos.-Você deve estar muito feliz.Quem não ficaria?Ela é muito bonita...-bufou.

- "Ela" quem?-perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Até parece!A Kikyou!-exclamou, sua última gota de calma esvaindo-se lentamente.-Eu vi... vi vocês dois juntos no jardim!-disse, a voz falhando.

-O que quer dizer com isso!-perguntou indignado.-Que eu e aquela mulher temos alguma coisa!

-Sim!É isso mesmo!-confirmou, chegando perigosamente perto de InuYasha.-Pensei que gostasse de mim!-disse quase involuntariamente, as palavras saindo com tanta naturalidade como foram recebidas.

-Mas eu gosto!-falou InuYasha, a resposta saindo tão rapidamente quanto a pergunta.

-Se fosse assim, não teria se beijado com ela!-retrucou Kagome, dando leves soquinhos no peito de InuYasha.-Eu vi muito bem!Ela estava em cima de você, MUITO perto dos seus lábios!Eu nem agüentei ficar mais um segundo, saí correndo pro meu quarto!-revelou.

-Você está com _ciúmes_!-perguntou InuYasha, segurando os pulsos de Kagome.

-Não, eu não estou!-retrucou em resposta.

-Você está sim!-falou o hanyou.

-Já disse que não é isso!-reclamou a garota, com os olhos marejados.

-É sim!Eu sei que é!

-OK!Quer saber!É isso mesmo!Estou com ciúmes!-gritou Kagome.InuYasha ficou surpreso.Ora, ele não imaginava que ela ia confessar mesmo.-Satisfeito!

-Bastante.-disse InuYasha.-Agora, me escute.Se eu disse que não me beijei com a Kikyou, foi porque não beijei.Você pode duvidar de tudo, menos do que eu sinto.-disse sério, fazendo com que Kagome relaxasse os músculos e voltasse ao normal.

-Então... você gosta mesmo de mim?-perguntou com um meio sorriso, abandonando a expressão zangada.

-Hã... eu disse que gostava?-perguntou com a face corada.Ela deixou escapar uma baixa risada, indo até ele e o abraçando, fato que o pegou de surpresa.

-Obrigada... –murmurou Kagome, tendo seu contato correspondido lentamente pelo hanyou.

"Eu amo você, InuYasha"

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Enfim eu terminei esse capítulo (Web-san correndo feliz pelos estábulos).Eu pensei que não fosse postar isso nunca!Bem sobre o capítulo...ele ficou um pouquinho maior do que os outros, já que resolvi compensa-los pela demora que eu tive.E então, gostaram dele?Ah, eu gostei!**

**Bem, essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou postar as respostas no próprio capítulo, já que agora existe mesmo uma regra que proíbe tal coisa, então, quem quiser ter sua review respondida: -Cadastrados: Eu vou responder pelo mecanismo: "Reply", que fica nos seus Profiles. –Não-Cadastrados: Vocês poderiam me deixar os e-mails?Não esqueçam de dizer se são ou não do site, porque eu não vou poder adivinhar e sair procurando no "Search".**

**Agora, as reviews!**

**SraKouga: Oiieee!Que ótimo que você gostou!É, ficou curto mesmo, mas fazer o que... deu um trava de repente x.x''.Ah também gostei dessa parte xD Prova de Física você teve?Bleergh, uma das matérias que eu mais detesto xp !Tirou uma boa nota?Assim espero!Kissus e continue a ler!**

**Alexandra:Oiiee!Ebaa, mais uma leitora \o!Que ótimo que tenha gostado -!Suas provas já acabaram, né?Não se preocupe, aqui está!Kissus e continue lendo!**

**Bilocka:Oii!Obrigada pelo elogio!Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que goste!Kissus!**

**Kmilinhah-chan:Ah, que nada!Ela é ótima mesmo!Ah, você gosta assim da fanfic?Que boom - Espero que melhore do seu cisto no dedo!Melhoras!Continue lendo, okay?KISSUS!**

**Sango Higurashi:Oi Sango (xará XD)!Bem, é ótimo que esteja lendo a fic!Quente o.o?Bem, eu não achei tanto assim... mas acho que vou escrever algo assim com InuYasha e a Kagome, lá pro antepenúltimo capítulo (eu e minha boca grande!Sim, eles vão ter uma chance Xd Continue por aqui!Beijos!**

**Mc-chan:Olá!E...demorei .'' Me perdoa? Que ótimo que gostou do beijo deles!Continue a ler!Kissus!**

**Domenique: Que bom que você está curtindo a fanfic!Kisses!**

**oOoSayo oOo :Oi amigaaa!Ah, você demora sim!Até esqueceu que tinha uma fanfic Xdd Huhauaha... ficou muito engraçada a historinha!Não esqueça de ler, miga!Kisses!**

**CyberTamis:Olá!Ebaaaa, gostou, gostou?Que ótimo -- Huhauha..adorei esse negócio da Peroba!Quase rolei de rir!Continue a ler a fanfic, okay Tamis?Kisses!**

**Mila Himura:Oiie!Aah, não deixe de ler apesar da demora!Apesar disso, bom saber que continua gostando!Kisses!**

**Lowny-chan: Nee-saaaamaaa! Não, não..eu que tenho essa coisa horrível na garganta que se chama voz XDD Eita!"20.000" O.O'' ? Que exagero XDDD Continue lendo, maninha!**

**Hysteric Angel:Oi Mah!Desculpe por te fazer esperar demais!Pois é, é o que importa!Esse negócio da tangerina e da laranja..cara, eu nem sei de onde tirei xD **

**Aaah..prometo que comento da próxima vez, miga!Abraços!**

**Inferi:Biancaaa!VOCÊ por aquí!Nossa..que milagre você comentando nas fics!Por falar nisso, sua amiga tratante, ainda não me ligou, né!E a tua fic que não sai?Ah, não é o que importa!Arigatou pelos elogios, Inferi-chan --!Foi mal por demorar!Deu um bloqueio!Abraços apertados e ñ esquece de me deixar um comentário, só pra eu saber que você veio aqui!**

**PrisSama:Oi Pri!Sério -?Arigatoooou!Aqui está o novo capítulo!Gostou?Assim espero!Muitos abraços!**

**May33:Konnichi wa!Obrigada pelo elogio!Continue a ler!Kissus!**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: Oi Mitsuki-san!Arigatou --- Fofo?Ah..são seus olhos xD Se empolgou bastante!Ô coisa, hein?Aah, pobre InuYasha... ele é presunçoso, mas é lindo!Só esse fato compensa XD Aaaah, põe ele sim!Ele merece!Huhauha, valeu pelo coment engraçado!Amei!Abraçooos!**

**Ashley-inu: Olá Ashy!Ah, que nada!Você merece!Aaah, sim!Obrigada por explicar!Ah, tudo bem por não comentar!Só saber que você leu, é bom!Que coisa, todo mundo gosta mais dela XD hauhauha Aah, não vou mesmo T-T Desculpaaa!Gostou do capítulo?Kisses!**

**Satsume:Oi Sats-chan!Oooh…. isso é mesmo real!Não consigo acredita O.O Você veio mesmo aquiii \o/ Que bom que você gostou!E sua fic, cadê! Quer me enlouquecer de curiosidade!É, eu sei que você sabe..mas não conta pra ninguém, hein?hauhauha Kissus!**

**Haki-Chan: Oiiieeee!Não tem problema por demorar!O importante é que você chegou!É eu também gostei dessa parte!Agradeça a Sayo-Chan que estava falando isso um dia na aula de Álgebra e eu resolvi usar!Ela até disse: "Tu é doida?Escreveu mesmo XDD" Minha amiga é bem santa XDD hauhauha Aaah...aqui está!Gostou?ABRAÇOS!**

**Bem, terminei!Até a próxima gente!Ah, e claro..TENHAM UM FELIZ NATAL!E um Ótimo Ano Novo!**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	10. Não oficial?

**"Entrando de fininho segurando um escudo"**

**Eeer... Oi gente! "sorriso sem graça" Eu não morri!Isso não é maravilhoso? "atingida por um tomate" Ah... uhn... acho melhor começar logo a fic u.u**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap 10.: Não oficial?**

-Uaaah...- bocejou Kagome, sentindo os raios de sol invadirem seu quarto. – Amanheceu...- balbuciou, com um tom de voz aborrecido.

Ergueu-se da cama lentamente, espreguiçando-se e logo em seguida sentando-se em frente à penteadeira. Começou a escovar os cabelos vagarosamente, observando sua face refletida no espelho.

Lembrou-se então do que havia dito na noite anterior: "_Sim! Estou com ciúmes!_"

Aquilo foi dito com tamanha naturalidade que até Kagome se surpreendeu.

-Não acredito que senti ciúmes... Logo do InuYasha! – disse para si mesma, apoiando os cotovelos na cabeceira. Bufou de leve. – Também não acredito que me sinto atraída por ele. – Franziu o cenho de leve, com o pronunciar da palavra "atraída". – Oh, Deus! Como posso estar _gostando_ dele!– gritou, batendo a cabeça na superfície de madeira. – AAAARGH! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO!

Ouviu alguém bater de leve na porta.

-Está tudo bem, Kagome-sama? Ouvi a senhorita gritar. – disse uma voz abafada, do outro lado da porta.

-Hã... Hai! Não foi nada, Rin-chan! – respondeu, sorrindo de modo envergonhado para si mesma.

-Vosso Pai solicita sua presença na sala do Trono.- continuou a falar, ouvindo um chiado de resignação de Kagome. – E é agora. – completou, sabendo que todas as vezes que chamava a garota, esta dizia "Já estou indo", e demorava mais de meia hora para fazer o que pedira.

-Diga que já vou! – respondeu, trocando-se de modo desajeitado. – Hã... Assim que eu conseguir desenroscar o Obi do quimono das minhas pernas!

-H-Hai! – confirmou Rin, por fim. Retirou-se do lugar e seguiu para a porta ao lado. Suspirou. –InuYasha-sama!

oOoOoOo

-Nunca foi tão difícil acordar alguém... –suspirou a serva, correndo até a cozinha ainda lembrando-se de InuYasha, falando enquanto dormia : "_Sai, Sesshoumaru!Pára de encher o saco e arranja uma namorada!_". Riu. – Bem, ao trabalho! Ainda tenho muito que fazer! – falou, seguindo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes vazio.

Andava alheia a qualquer movimento, carregando em seus braços um amontoado de toalhas.De repente, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.Rapidamente trocou o suave cantarolar por um grito de susto.

-Aah! – gritou, derrubando as toalhas. Seu corpo rapidamente virou-se para o outro lado.

-... Rin, sou eu. – disse, indiferente a reação exagerada da garota.

-S-Seshoumaru-sama. –murmurou envergonhada.- Me desculpe pelo grito, eu estava distraída. – desculpou-se mais que rapidamente.-Bem, o senhor deseja alguma coisa? –perguntou. Sentiu a mão que antes estava em seu ombro deslizar até sua cintura e puxa-la para mais perto.Tal ação a fez soltar um baixo chiado de surpresa, seguido de um arrepio por onde os dedos do youkai tocaram. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração morna de Sesshoumaru chocar-se contra a base de seu pescoço. Os lábios dele, então, tocaram sua pele, fazendo com que ela deixasse escapar um suspiro de deleite. De repente, uma pontada de razão a atingiu, desviou-se dele, sentindo-se amargurada.-... Pare, Sesshoumaru-sama. Não devia estar fazendo isso. Muito menos tentando. –murmurou, retomando a consciência.

Fazia alguns dias que o modo como agiam um com o outro havia mudado. Pouco a pouco, do dia em que se conheceram até agora.O modo de olhar, a forma de falar, o jeito de agir... Afinal, fazia muitos meses que haviam se conhecido.Além do mais, eram "amigos", por assim dizer.Nada mais natural que um dos dois, algum dia, acabasse por sentir atração um pelo outro.Vontade de tocar, de chegar mais perto.E tal sentimento era recíproco, de fato. Então, por que para Rin, aquilo parecia tão... Errado?

A garota havia realmente lutado contra aquilo e contra tudo que aquele sentimento podia lhe proporcionar. Afinal, era apenas uma empregada, que não tinha onde cair morta. Ela sempre reafirmava aquilo para si mesma, e que por causa de tal condição, não poderia nunca se aproximar de Sesshoumaru.

Mas... Diabos! Ele não parecia se importar com isso! E aquilo só servira para que o que a moça sentia tornar-se mais avassalador. Era proibido e era errado!E se alguém descobrisse? Às vezes, incoscientemente, se rendia aos toques dele e esquecia de toda a idéia que defendia em relação aquilo. Ela afirmava que era errado e ele negava o que a garota dizia. Não tinha como discutir com ele...

-Eu tenho que trabalhar, senhor. –disse Rin, abaixando-se e pondo uma das toalhas na gaveta do quarto.

-Você insiste em erguer esse muro contra mim. –disse Sesshoumaru, transtornado.-Você sabe que eu acabarei quebrando-o novamente, como todas as vezes.

-E com certeza eu o erguerei de novo, quantas vezes forem necessárias. –disse, apanhando mais uma toalha.

-Bem, eu tenho uma coisa para você. –falou Sesshoumaru, jogando algo para Rin, que segurou desajeitadamente.

-Um... vestido? – disse atônita, observando o longo e nobre vestido azul de seda fina deslizar entre seus dedos.

-Você vai usa-lo no baile de noivado de Kagome e InuYasha, esta noite. – falou o youkai, não se importando com o olhar fulminante de Rin.

-Mas é claro que não vou usa-lo! Eu não fui convidada e sou uma empregada! – protestou Rin, devolvendo o vestido.

-Se for por isso, não há problema. Estou **convidando **você. – falou Sesshoumaru.- Além do mais, não terá problema se não souberem de sua situação como serva, não é?

-Mas... mas... –gaguejou Rin. Droga!Não tinha como discutir com ele **mesmo**!

-Nada de 'mas'. Não há argumentos que a favoreça. –retrucou, aproximando-se dela e lhe entregando o vestido.- Até mais tarde, então, _lady_.- despediu-se, tocando seus lábios com os seus rapidamente, retirando-se do recinto.

Rin apertou o vestido contra o peito, olhando para a porta como em um transe.

"Não deve ser tão ruim..." –pensou a garota, suspirando. Pôs o vestido em cima da cama do quarto, logo retomando a atividade de guardar toalhas.

-... mas... Kagome e InuYasha sabem dessa festa de noivado? – perguntou-se, enquanto continuava seu trabalho.

oOoOoOo

-QUÊ!- exclamaram Kagome e InuYasha em uníssono, o Rei Higurashi apenas lhes sorria docemente.

-Ora, crianças, o que há de tão ruim numa festa de noivado? Será apenas um baile em que chamaremos os nobres de ambos os reinos, youkai e ningen. Para oficializar o compromisso de vocês.- explicou o Rei de Inutai, com um igual sorriso.

-Isso não é necessário, Pai!- retrucou InuYasha, uma veia saltando na testa.

-Ora, o que há de errado em comunicar a todo mundo?

-_Esse_ é o problema!Que todo mundo vai ficar sabendo!-vociferou o hanyou, transtornado.

-E como assim, "oficializar"?Não era oficial?- perguntou Kagome, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados.

Aquilo, de repente, chamou a atenção de InuYasha, que moveu as orelhas num sinal de surpresa.

Os dois reis apenas mantiveram-se em silêncio.

-Na verdade, nós dois apenas acertamos o combinado, mas não é nada **realmente **oficializado.-disse o Higurashi, temendo a reação dos dois jovens.

Eles apenas continuaram em silêncio, atônitos.

-Por isso mesmo que faremos esse baile.Chegará uma hora em que nós dois iremos trazer um pergaminho redigido com alguns termos de compromisso, e nele vocês irão assinar seus nomes.Assim estarão legalmente compromissados.-disse o Inutai, quebrando o silêncio.

-... quer dizer que... se um de nós, ou nenhum de nós dois quiser assinar... então.. não haveria mais casamento? -perguntou Kagome, de modo temeroso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois patriarcas se olharam de forma assustada.

-Tecnicamente... É, seria isso. -confirmou o pai de InuYasha, nervosamente. -Uhn... mas de um jeito ou de outro, haverá um baile.Por isso, peço que não o faltem, sendo vocês dois as figuras responsáveis pelo seu acontecimento.

Silêncio...

-Podem se retirar, agora. – anunciou Higurashi-sama, seguindo os dois jovens com o olhar, enquanto se retiravam da sala do Trono.-Oh, céus... por que disse isso a eles?

-Achei que seria o mais correto.-respondeu, suspirando. – Afinal, não queremos que eles casem por obrigação.Isso foi esclarecido desde muitos anos, e você sabe. Foi justamente com a intenção de aproxima-los que eu e minha família nos hospedamos aqui, lembra?

-Tenho a impressão de que não estão assim tão próximos... –murmurou o pai de Kagome, massageando a cabeça. – Ah, filhos... Que dor de cabeça eles dão... – disse baixinho, fechando os olhos.

OOoOoOo

-E então... o que pensa em fazer a respeito? – perguntou Kagome, caminhando ao lado de InuYasha, próximos a um lago num vilarejo próximo. – Vai assinar, não vai assinar, vai fingir que está doente, fugirá para as montanhas e se alimentará de ursos...

-Achei que seria algo óbvio, Kagome... –disse InuYasha, observando os peixes pularem da água. Ela apenas o observou interrogativamente, o que o fez rir. – Eu não vou assinar, oras. E é o que você fará também, não é? Afinal, não quer casar comigo.

-... será mesmo...? – disse Kagome, baixinho.

-Então você **quer** casar comigo?

-Espere! Eu não disse isso! – retrucou Kagome, agitando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

-Mas você insinuou que não se importaria em casar-se comigo, Kagome! – insistiu InuYasha.

-E não me importaria, mesmo! Mas não disse que gostaria de faze-lo!- rebateu, parando para sentar-se.InuYasha fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ficaram alguns instantes apenas observando o movimento das pessoas. O silêncio instalara-se entre eles, formando um enorme abismo entre os dois.

-Minha nossa, olha só.- disse Kagome, apontando uma criança que corria. – Aquele menino acabou de pegar uma laranja naquela barraquinha e sair correndo!

-hn... se fosse meu filho, levaria umas palmadas.- disse InuYasha, observando com descaso.

-Ah, que horrível! Pois se fosse eu, conversaria com ele e explicaria que aquilo era errado e o faria devolver o que pegou.- pronunciou-se a jovem, voltando seu olhar para InuYasha, esboçando um fino sorriso. – Se por acaso tivéssemos um filho... iríamos conversar com ele ou bateríamos nele?-perguntou naturalmente.

-Bem...- disse InuYasha, considerando a pergunta.- Primeiro você conversaria com ele, e depois eu lhe dava umas palmadas. Assim, problema resolvido. –respondeu o hanyou.

-Como você é mal, InuYasha!-brincou Kagome, rindo logo em seguida.Só agora havia parado para perceber o que tinha perguntado. Havia falado em _filhos_!

"Oh, céus..." – pensou Kagome, levantando-se e começando a andar.

-Kagome, para onde está indo? – perguntou o rapaz, apenas a observando sair.

-Eu.. preciso pensar, InuYasha. Preciso pensar...

oOoOoOo

**Yo, minna!**

**Niyai, gomen nasai por demorar quase 4 meses para atualizar!**

**Mas pelo menos eu atualizei, não é? ò.o**

**Bem, recebi alguns comentários do pessoal reclamando da aparição da Kikyou xD Pessoas, lembrem-se, a fanfic é minha e eu ponho e desponho quem eu quiser u.u'**

**Mas não pela exigência e reclamação de ninguém que estamos aqui, não é mesmo? o**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Coloquei um pouco mais de Sesshoumaru e Rin aqui, já que eles estavam meio sumidos. Além do mais, eu gosto mais de Ses&Rin do que de Inu&Kag, devo ser sincera xD**

**Mesmo assim, espero que tenha agradado a todos e o próximo capítulo vai ser bem interessante, vai ter o baile e ... tcham tcham... será que vão ou não vão assinar no pergaminho o/ musiquinha de sonoplastia 'suspense' tocando. Quem vê nem acredita que escrevi esse cap todo HOJE o.o**

**Sim, sim, me bateu uma onda repentina de inspiração e é graças a ela que o capítulo saiu xDD**

**Oh, outra coisa, decidi responder as reviews no meu blog -**

**Então, quem estiver interessado em ler as respostas das reviews, por favor, vá em meu profile e verão o endereço no fim da página **

**Achei que assim seria mais justa com os anônimos o**

**Bem, pessoal, vou indo agora, e até a próxima atualização!**

**Kissu kissu**

**Ja ne **

Sango-Web


	11. Conflitos internos

**Gomeeeen!Gomeeeen!Gomeeen! T-----T (_se curva)_ Eu sinto muitíssimo! Puxa vida, cinco MESES! Quando vi, quase pulei da cadeira!**

**Juro que não foi minha intenção me demorar de forma tão exagerada! Eu havia escrito quase o capítulo todo, no dia seguinte, quando fui dar os "arremates" finais no _capt_, ele simplesmente sumiu! Sim, no sentido denotativo da coisa u.ú Ele havia ficado enoooorme! T—T**

**Depois disso, fiquei tão puta que chutei a CPU e não abri o Word por um mês u.u**

**Mas, enfim, resolvi reescrever! o/**

**Tentarei não demorar tanto assim da próxima vez!**

**Então, acho que vocês já cansaram e devem estar pensando: "_Eu esperei cinco meses e ela ainda fica enrolando, aqui?" ._**

_**Enjoy!**_

oOoOoOoOo

Cap.11.: Conflitos internos

-Ai, Meu Deus... – suspirou Kagome, massageando a têmpora esquerda. Por que andava tendo pensamentos como esse, ultimamente? Filhos? No que diabos estava pensando quando disse aquilo?

Era... Era ridículo! Contradizer as próprias palavras era bizarro! Se havia dito "_Não caso com você nem sob protesto_", por que estava cogitando a maldita hipótese de assinar o tal papel com toda a velocidade que podia e logo em seguida pular nos braços dele?

Sabia que InuYasha não fazia o gênero "garoto romântico". Também sabia que, muito provavelmente, se assinasse, ele iria torcer o nariz e ia bufar um dos seus tão costumeiros "feh!". Diria algo como "eu não vou assinar essa porcaria", esticaria os braços atrás da cabeça e sairia andando, como se deixa-la daquela maneira, humilhada, não fosse nada de mais.

-Sim... talvez. – ela murmurou para si mesma, achando ser aquela a atitude mais provável a ser tomada por InuYasha e seu tão previsível gênio.

E era por causa disso que sentia o peito doer. Era por isso que temia assinar. Não queria se machucar.

Doía-lhe admitir que sentimentos como aquele se apossavam de sua mente. Ele não a amava, era livre para rejeita-la. Então o que faria, se assinasse àqueles documentos e InuYasha a olhasse com desprezo... ou talvez, com raiva, por ela querer prende-lo num compromisso que não desejava?

-Eu não posso assinar. – murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Será melhor... sim, ele será mais feliz se as coisas continuarem como estão.

Kagome prendeu a respiração, ao sentir unhas longas apertarem-lhe o ombro.

-Ei, qual o motivo dessa cara? 'Cê parece mais horrível que nos outros dias, com uma expressão dessas.

Kagome soltou um chiado de susto, ao ouvir a voz de InuYasha no pé do seu ouvido, tão grave e de um ar tão irritantemente entediado e presunçoso como sempre foi.

Um ar arrogante que já não lhe feria tanto os ouvidos como antes.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – ela exclamou, o rosto vermelho, devido à ofensa. – Eu falei que queria ficar sozinha pra pensar!

-E desde quando você manda em mim? – ele perguntou, transtornado.

Kagome bufou, nervosa. Puxou um pouco o vestido para cima, com as mãos, para não tropeçar, e saiu andando, não dando atenção a InuYasha.

-Já falei que quero ficar sozinha, você não ouviu? – ela disse, nervosa, porém não deixando que ele notasse seu estado de espírito.

-Ouvi. – ele comentou, vagamente. Passou a segui-la, contrariando a vontade da morena. – Mas você acha que vou fazer alguma coisa que você pede?

-Claro que não, InuYasha. Que cabeça a minha. - ela disse, irônica. –E quer parar de me seguir, _por favor_? Eu falei que queria pensar. – ele continuou a caminhar logo atrás dela. –_Sozinha_.

-Por que está tão estranha? Antes você estava alegre e bobona como todos os dias, foi só falar naquele negócio de filhos que ficou toda esquisita.

Kagome sentiu a pele ficar gelada e as mãos suarem. Ele tinha que ficar falando nessas coisas que tanto a incomodavam? E falar naquilo com tanta naturalidade lhe aborrecia!

InuYasha logo notou que ela ficou tensa.

-É por isso que está assim? Olha, estávamos apenas brincando, você sabe. Não precisa ficar com cara de peixe morto. – o hanyou falou, dando de ombros.

-Claro... era brincadeira. – ela murmurou, tentando não soar melancólica.

Ela não podia se deixar abater. Não agora. Recuperar o bom humor era o que precisava, no momento. Já sabia o que fazer.

-Nem pense em bater no nosso filho, ou darei umas boas palmadas em você! – ela riu, com um olhar divertido.

Não iria assinar. Queria vê-lo bem.

InuYasha observou-a confuso, de início. Não era ela que estava toda preocupada e tensa? Apesar de estranhar, suspirou, aliviado. Kagome parecia estar em ótimo estado de espírito. Não se sentia abatida por causa da notícia que deram a eles mais cedo.

-Keh! Até parece que vai conseguir me dar palmadas. – ele comentou, lhe dando um amigável soco no braço.

E aquilo era o mais importante para ele, afinal.

Ficaram assim. Apenas andando, por algum longo tempo. Estar daquele jeito, naquele silêncio que antes costumava ser desconfortável tanto para Kagome quanto para InuYasha, agora era quase reconfortante. Talvez porque estavam habituados as presenças um do outro, a ponto dela não ser significativa, ou ser tão íntima que, sorrir e relaxar, era algo que podiam fazer sem se preocupar em serem julgados ou repreendidos.

Ficar naquele silêncio, mesmo sabendo que ele estava lá, era algo do qual Kagome sentiria falta dentro de algumas horas.

-Ei, InuYasha... – chamou Kagome, olhando para o céu. A voz quase não saiu, devido a seu desânimo.

-Fala.

-Depois que tudo isso acabar, depois que fizermos o que temos que fazer... bem, você irá _embora_ daqui, não é? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca diria nem sequer: "vou ficar aqui te agüentando mais um pouco".

-Bem... – InuYasha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, com a pergunta repentina. – Claro que sim. Eu não _moro_ aqui.

-Sim, tem razão. – Kagome anuiu com a cabeça, pensativa. Estava esperançosa de que InuYasha pelo menos dissesse que gostava de ficar lá. Mas seu tom de voz era tão incrivelmente pejorativo que ela tinha certeza que o hanyou simplesmente odiava o fato de estar lá, ainda mais por tanto tempo.

Kagome chutou algumas folhas secas que estava em seu caminho, reparando que a cada minuto, elas caiam mais rapidamente, e se reuniam em abundância pelo chão, em montinhos singulares. O outono estava acabando, e logo chegaria o inverno, com aquele tempo gelado. Todo ano, ficava ansiosa pela chegada da estação gélida. Vestir grossas roupas de lã e sair por aí, brincando com a neve era só no que Kagome pensava, todo final de outono.

Agora, só conseguia pensar em como iria ser chato não ter ninguém para compartilhar guerras de bolas de neve.

Já que, depois que o baile passasse, ele iria embora.

-Bem, InuYasha, já que é seu último dia aqui, e é meu último dia tendo que agüentar sua presença ignóbil... – ela disse, sorrindo e segurando-lhe a mão. – Vou entregar uma coisa a você.

-Ah, é? E o que seria? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Uns tapas?

Kagome riu, tentando ao máximo não fazer algo idiota e pedir para que ele ficasse com ela.

-Apesar de ser uma idéia tentadora, não. Não é isso. – ela falou, andando em direção ao palácio. – Vem, vem.

-Tudo bem, mas tomara que seja algo que valha a pena.

A morena foi andando na frente, com toda a tranqüilidade, enquanto murmurava uma musiquinha qualquer. InuYasha estava achando o comportamento dela um pouco estranho, talvez até meio artificial. Kagome não costumava irritar-se, logo em seguida ficar animada, depois ficar num silêncio mórbido e depois fazer segredos enquanto cantarola "Mary tinha um carneirinho".

-Escuta, Kagome... Você está bem? – perguntou InuYasha, enquanto a seguia pelo corredor do segundo andar e a observava tirar os sapatos, arrepiando-se ao sentir o mármore frio resfriar seus pés.

-Médio. – disse Kagome, não se contendo em falar.

-E por que você está "médio"? – indagou InuYasha, apesar de notar que ela não lhe daria resposta alguma, parecendo mais preocupada em entrar em seu quarto e deixá-lo sozinho no corredor. Suspirou. Por que ela estava assim? Por que não parecia verdadeiramente feliz em ver que não precisariam casar? Várias perguntas sem respostas. E isso o irritava. Recostou-se na parede, também de mármore, esperando Kagome voltar.

-Aqui! – ela falou, com os braços atrás das costas e a cabeça meio baixa. Andou até ele e sorriu singelamente. – Por onde começar? Ah, claro! – ela disse, pigarreando. -Eu sei que já tivemos muitos desentendimentos, brigamos muito, gritamos um com o outro pra caramba! – Kagome falou, sorrindo. – Mas, apesar de você ser irritante e preguiçoso, um maldito megalomaníac---

-Kagome!

-Certo, certo, nada de megalomaníaco. – sorriu, quase triste. – Bem... Apesar de todas essas coisas, eu vou sentir sua falta. De verdade. E eu... Espero que não me odeie por isso... – ela baixou a cabeça, olhando por um longo tempo para os pés. InuYasha estava realmente começando a se preocupar.

-Mas eu amo você. – ela disse. InuYasha ainda pensou em falar algo, mas Kagome apoiou as mãos nos ombros do hanyou e, ficando na ponta dos pés, recostou seu lábios aos dele. Não o beijou, de fato, apenas apreciou o calor dos lábios dele pressionados aos seus. Não queria beija-lo. Não queria fazer coisas ainda mais estúpidas. – Até o baile, InuYasha. –murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto habilmente introduzia uma pulseira, apertada e colorida, num dos pulsos dele.

-Kagom-

-Até mais! E vê se não aparece todo desarrumado! – ela disse, rindo, enquanto afastava-se dele e entrava no quarto, fechando a porta.

-Mas... O quê? – ele falou a si mesmo, olhando para o braço e vendo uma pulseira fina e estreita. Se não lhe falhava a memória, não havia sido aquela que ele havia dado para Kagome, quando quebrou a sua boneca? Se não estava enganado, Kagome havia realmente dito que estava apaixonada por ele?

Andou em direção ao seu próprio quarto e girou a maçaneta, lançando um último olhar a porta do recinto em que Kagome dormia, e sentindo o salgado das lágrimas dela em sua boca.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Kagome... – Sango chamou, batendo levemente na porta de mogno do banheiro. – Já acabou aí?

"_Ainda não"!_

A jovem cigana suspirou, apertando o laço de fita verde esmeralda que adornava sua cintura. Olhou-se no espelho de Kagome. O vestido justo e longo ressaltava suas curvas e as deixavam incrivelmente sinuosas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque caprichado, mas que não impedia que finas mechas onduladas lhe caíssem sobre os olhos e, em sua cabeça, uma tiara singela que Kagome lhe dera de presente, que quando colocada deixava aparecer uma ametista, que se acomodava no centro de sua testa. O tecido do seu vestido era agradável ao toque, e por ser de um verde marcante, contrastava com sua pele alva. O busto do vestido era firme, mas um tanto apertado, que erguia e emoldurava os seios de Sango, proporcionando uma generosa vista àqueles que estavam dispostos a apostar numa visão mais arriscada. Sango, definitivamente, mostrava ser uma mistura de candura e sedução.

E ela estava odiando aquilo.

Girou os olhos, não devia ter dito que iria àquele baile. A própria Kagome disse a ela que: "Quanto menos gente conhecida melhor. Meu sofrimento vai reduzir pela metade".

Apesar de achar que, na verdade, a amiga fazia tempestade em copo d'água. Estava cansada de saber que Kagome gostava do InuYasha. Então, pra quê perder a oportunidade única de ver as coisas entre eles se desenrolando? (Ou talvez se enrolando ainda mais?)

Além disso, poderia garantir que Miroku não faria besteiras com as outras garotas, estando junto a ele.

-Kagome, saia daí! – chamou Sango, batendo na porta novamente.

"'_Pera aí, eu mal entrei!"._

-Mas você está aí faz UMA HORA! – Sango retrucou, contrariada. – Quer se atrasar para o próprio baile? Quer deixar seus convidados, seus pais e seu noivo te esperando?

"_..."._

"_Talvez"._

Sango bufou, girando a maçaneta e entrando no banheiro. Ergueu a barra do vestido e foi andando na ponta dos pés até a banheira, onde Kagome estava deitada, com o ar mais relaxado deste mundo. O aposento estava repleto de vapor e o ar, úmido e enevoado, a fazia transpirar.

-Kagome, saia já dessa banheira! – exclamou, apontando o dedo indicador em direção a porta.

-Sango! – gritou a princesa, abrindo os olhos, anteriormente fechados. – Que susto e— O que pensa que está fazendo aqui dentro?

-Tentando fazer você sair desse banheiro e ir se vestir! Se continuar aqui dentro vai derreter! – falou, o tom autoritário.

-Eu não quero ir, Sango! Não quero ir para esse estúpido baile!

-Por que não? Será divertido! – Sango exclamou, tentando anima-la.

-Só se for pra você! – falou Kagome, revirando os olhos. – Vai ter muita gente lá!

-Qual o problema? – Sango disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Kagome. – Nenhum! E tem mais, se for por causa daquela história de contrato, você está se preocupando a toa!

-Estou, é? – disse a princesa, quase sarcástica.

-Está sim! Não é você que disse que não queria casar-se com ele? Nem InuYasha com você? Então pronto! Não assinem! – disse Sango, convicta.

Kagome fitou-a longamente e suspirou. Sango tinha razão. Era só não assinar.

Claro, seria tudo tão simples quanto Sango imaginava. Seria, _se_ Kagome realmente não gostasse dele.

E aquilo tornava tudo mais difícil...

-Mas... Se eu não assinar... Ele vai embora. –sussurrou, mergulhando a cabeça na água morna e voltando a superfície logo em seguida. –Eu sei que estou sendo estúpida me preocupando com isso!

-Kagome... – Sango suspirou. – Escute, o melhor a fazer é não se preocupar e deixar as coisas acontecerem por si mesmas.

-Não estou tão certa quanto a isso. –Kagome disse, irônica. –Você não entende, Sango, não é simples assim! É meu futuro que está em jogo! Se eu assino, ele vai me odiar para sempre. Se eu não assinar, _eu_ vou ser infeliz para sempre!

-Kagome, você não sabe de nada. – Sango disse, impaciente, puxando-lhe pelo braço e fazendo com que Kagome ficasse de pé. – Faça o que achar melhor! Você não havia dito que havia se decidido? Então faça o que te der na telha! Qual a graça de viver se a gente pensar demais? – jogou-lhe uma toalha, que Kagome pegou, meio desengonçada. – Seja lá o que acontecer, eu vou estar aqui. Eu e meu ombro amigo. – sorriu, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça da morena, que sorriu. –Agora, venha, vou ajuda-la a se vestir. –disse, saindo do banheiro e sendo seguida por Kagome.

-Isso vai ser um desastre. – Kagome murmurou para si mesma, transtornada, enquanto permitia que Sango penteasse seus cabelos.

CONTINUA...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Yo, minna! Gomen, capítulo pequeno e ruim demais, se comparado ao tempo que demorei a postar! Eu ia escrever bem mais, porém decidi que era melhor posta-lo logo, os fiz esperar tempo demais, não é?**

**Felizmente, já sei o que vou escrever no próximo capítulo! Espero ter a oportunidade de escrever algo Sango e Miroku, já que para Inu&Kag e Ses&Rin eu já sei o que vou escrever! (Alguém aqui além de mim odiou esse capítulo?)**

**A propósito, agradeço muitíssimo as reviews de todos, e espero que tenha tranqüilizado a todas que acharam que eu havia abandonado (nunca faria isso, que horror!).**

**Só para constar, já faz mais de um ano que a Yuki no Haru está _on _aqui no ff! Sim, um ano e ainda não acabei (que vergonha!). E junto com o niver de um ano dela, também vem o _meu_ aniversário como fic-writter! Um ano e seis meses! Estou realmente feliz e pretendo continuar aqui pelo menos uns cinco anos XD**

**Sobre as respostas das reviews, não poderei responde-las de imediato, já que estou postando o capítulo onde as pressas (eu não posso entrar no computador a não ser na sexta feira, no sábado e no domigo). Por isso, creio que as responderei na sexta, okay?**

**Muitos beijos e espero que tenham gostado, ao contrário de mim!**

**Kisu!**

**Jaa.**

_**S-W**_


	12. O Baile Formal

**Aqui estou eu, com o capítulo 12! **_**solta fogos**_** Sim, eu demorei novamente. Perdão, mas vocês já sabem como a tia aqui é atrasada, não é? Enfim, a fanfic está acabando! Sim, my lovers, provavelmente este aqui é o penúltimo capítulo, está, enfim, terminando.**

**Para alegria de alguns e infelicidade de outros, este é o 12º capítulo, oferecido pela fic-writter preguiçosa Sango-Web. Aproveitem!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap.12.: O baile formal**

A menina de cabelos castanhos olhou para os lados nervosamente, os olhos trêmulos e desconfiados, como quem fazia algo errado. Passou os dedos sobre o tecido azul e macio do vestido que usava, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo num dos dedos, sentindo-se deslocada por estar prestes a entrar pelo portão de ouro maciço do palácio em que, durante toda a sua função como empregada, nunca havia sequer tocado.

Rin soltou um suspiro culposo, por estar se prestando àquele papel. Não era nobre, não era convidada e, apesar das adversidades, descumpria regras e quebrava os tabus de sua própria mente.

-Eu não devia estar aqui. – gemeu, arrependida, enquanto seus olhos castanhos observavam os pés descalços, que felizmente haviam sido cobertos pelo vestido, um pouco comprido para a sua baixa estatura, que não chegava aos 160 centímetros.

Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o suave cheiro de pinheiros e orvalho adentrar suas narinas. Não podia desistir agora, depois de Sesshoumaru haver-lhe dado um traje fino como aqueles, de ter feito Kikyou – que se revelara uma boa companhia – arrumar-lhe os cabelos desajeitados e ressecados que uma nobre nunca teria e, para completar, havia pegado escondido o extrato natural de ervas que sua companheira de quarto, Kanna, usava como maquiagem.

-Não tem volta agora! – exclamou baixo, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir, enquanto endireitava a postura e erguia o queixo, os olhos semicerrados, tentando passar a idéia de que qualquer um que não fosse como si, era escória. "Como uma dama esnobe e rica faria", de acordo com o conselho de Kikyou.

Porém, ao chegar ao topo da escadaria onde se apresentava um senhor de bigodes longos e brancos, vestido com as roupas da comissão real de recepção, sentiu as pernas tremerem.

O homem parou seu olhar em Rin e analisou-a da cabeça aos pés, fazendo um som de quem estava satisfeito.

-Qual o nome da dama? – ele inquiriu, voltando seu olhar ao pergaminho amarelo entre as mãos, girando a pena entre os dedos.

-Meu nome? – ela repetiu, sorrindo nervosa.

O recepcionista arqueou as sobrancelhas, passando os dedos no bigode branco, reconhecendo a resposta como a insegurança de alguém que tentava entrar de penetra no baile.

-Sim, seu nome, senhorita. – ele repetiu, observando os olhos assustados da jovem, que sumiam momentaneamente por entre as pálpebras que batiam rápido, como um tique nervoso. Ele pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Rin, que piscava rapidamente.

-Sabe, meu nome... hn... Bem, é uma história engraçada. – ela disse, como se ainda houvesse alguma esperança.

-Mesmo? Pois eu acho que a senhorita não está na lista de convidados. – disse, simplesmente, observando os nobres atrás de Rin que ainda não haviam entrado no palácio, curiosos com a demora de suas excelentíssimas existências no antro real.

Rin suspirou, sabendo que não havia desculpa alguma para a sua evidente mentira e seu disfarce. Não havia pensado que haveria lista de convidados.

"É tudo culpa do Sesshoumaru-sama!". – pensou, engolindo em seco, enquanto ouvia o senhor bigodudo dizer-lhe para sair do caminho e colaborar com o seu trabalho.

-Senhorita, está me ouvindo? – o homem disse, impaciente, vendo que Rin não dava atenção ao que ele dizia. – Vá embora, você não é bem-vinda aqui.- concluiu, autoritário, apontando com seu dedo gordinho para escada abaixo.

-Sou eu quem decide isso.

-Sesshoumaru-sama? – o homem gritou, assustado, com a repentina aparição. – Mas... O que está dizendo? A garota não é convidada!

-Ela é a _minha_ convidada, no baile de noivado do _meu_ irmão, organizado pelo _meu_ pai. – falou, com o típico ar glacial. – Acho que isso é o bastante.

-Eu... Sim senhor... – ele disse, acuado, enquanto baixava os olhos para sua lista amarela e recepcionava as outras pessoas.

Rin abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Ele pretendia fazer isso o tempo todo? Segurou um gritinho satisfeito e puxou de leve o vestido para cima, revelando os pés desnudos, pela falta de algum sapato. O recepcionista e os nobres atrás de si apenas olhavam, alternando de chocados para intrigados. Sesshoumaru observou-a de relance, parando o olhar nos pequenos pés que batiam de leve e insistentemente.

-Venha, Rin, não fique me olhando com essa cara de tonta. – o youkai disse, seguindo novamente para dentro do palácio.

-Como quiser, Sesshoumaru-sama. – concordou Rin, sorrindo desajeitada, enquanto alcançava seu mestre, que não se importava se estava correndo até ele com os pés descalços e calejados de uma serva.

oOoOoOo

-Sango, eu não tenho certeza se quero mesmo fazer isso. – gemeu Kagome, descendo a escada em espiral que levava ao salão principal, como se estivesse indo à guerra.

-Besteira. – foi a única palavra da cigana que, ao contrário da amiga, demonstrava excitação e curiosidade.

-Você por acaso se importa comigo?!? Veja só, falou "besteira" sorrindo! – reclamou a morena, escandalizada, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre os olhos. Suspirou, em seguida. – Escute, Sango, se por acaso, você me vir caindo desacordada no meio do salão, com uma poça de sangue ao meu redor, é tudo simulação! Por isso, socorra-me prontamente, e me ajude a fugir, até chegarmos à fronteira!

-É... Certo, eu acho. – confirmou a jovem, não tendo ouvido sequer uma palavra, ocupada em procurar alguém com o olhar. – Vamos, vá dar umas voltas por aí, cumprimentar seus parentes. – disse, puxando a mão trêmula de Kagome até o último degrau. – Enquanto estiver ocupada, não precisará encontrar o InuYasha, certo?

Kagome sentiu-se empurrada até o centro do salão, caindo desajeitadamente sobre os próprios pés no frio chão de mármore. Odiou Sango desde aquele instante.

-Ah, não... – falou para si mesma, depois de ver que havia atraído a atenção de todos no salão. Ergueu-se rapidamente, acenando para todos sorrindo. – Estou bem, só tropecei, voltem a fazer o que faziam.

Foi o que decidiram fazer, voltando a dançar, conversar ou comer. Kagome olhou satisfeita para os lados e começou a andar em direção ao pai. Parou.

-Esperem! – falou, correndo de volta para o centro do salão e atraindo novamente o olhar dos convidados. – Mudança de planos. Venham cumprimentar-me. – todos se entreolharam confusos, como se perguntassem se aquilo era uma ordem.

E assim a morena sentiu-se bombardeada por palavras de congratulações e cumprimentos. Era agonizante ter que ouvir tantas vozes falarem ao mesmo tempo, tão próximas de seu ouvido, mas graças aquilo era impossível encontra-la em meio à massa de pessoas.

Suspirou aliviada, tendo evitado que o outro membro importante da festa lhe visse.

oOoOoOo

-Veja, InuYasha, já é a quinta vez que ela despista você.

-Cale a boca, Miroku.

-Essa de agora foi esperta. Eu nunca pensei que ela tiraria seu irmão para dançar só para você não chegar perto.

-Quieto! – resmungou o hanyou, chutando a perna do amigo.

-Você é tão agressivo. – lamentou o rapaz, estreitando os olhos azuis. Bocejou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – O que pretende fazer? Ela não parece disposta a conversar.

-Eu odeio as mulheres. – disse, apenas, com um ar inconformado.

-Me admiraria se gostasse.

-Dispenso seus comentários. – bufou InuYasha, observando Kagome e Sesshoumaru dançarem. – Ela não pode fugir a noite toda. –afirmou, convicto, mirando-a com os afiados olhos âmbar. –...Não é?

-Nunca subestime uma mulher, meu amigo. – falou Miroku, dando tapinhas de consolo no ombro do rapaz e começando a andar em direção as jovens moças, deixando o meio-youkai com aquela sua expressão pensativa e o cenho franzido, de quem tenta solucionar um mistério.

Suspirou, o amigo não tinha nenhum jeito com as mulheres. Desde pequenos, InuYasha nunca se dera bem com a raça feminina. E nem fazia questão de se entrosar.

"Fazer o quê? Nem todos nascem irresistíveis como eu!" – pensou, com aquele tolo ar de altivez, enquanto puxava habilmente uma rosa branca de um dos belos e adornados vasos de porcelana que se encontravam no salão, e rumava até o formigueiro de jovens que fofocavam.

-E então? – falou, instigado, curvando-se em direção a atraente donzela a sua frente, que o mirou com descrença. – A senhorita me concede a honra dessa dança? –sorriu, matreiro, estendendo-lhe a rosa.

Ela apenas sorriu, aceitando a flor e deixando-se guiar pelo ritmo da música e os movimentos experientes de Miroku.

Afinal, Sango não se recusaria a passar uns poucos instantes com ele.

OOoOoOo

Rin olhou, interessada, para uma bandeja de petiscos sobre a mesa, engolindo em seco, procurando ocupar-se com qualquer coisa que não lhe exigisse socializar-se. Por mais que tentasse aparentar naturalidade – o que, obviamente, não estava conseguindo – ficava cada vez mais difícil fingir que era "um deles", já que se sentia como uma ratazana entre as serpentes. Procurou ostentar uma natureza que não lhe era familiar. Riqueza, luxo, altivez. Porém, só o que havia conseguido era atrair mais e mais olhares de reprovação para si.

E, agora, Sesshoumaru havia sido tirado para dançar pela senhorita Higurashi (o que achou um tanto engraçado, vale ressaltar), por isso, infelizmente, estava sozinha. E, conseqüentemente, mais nervosa.

-Nova por aqui? –ouviu a voz intensa perguntar, atrás de si, fazendo com que Rin se virasse rapidamente, no ímpeto.

Riu na garganta, num som agudo, a dona da voz. Abriu o leque que segurava num suave menear do pulso, posicionando-o em frente ao rosto. Os olhos rubros fitando-a com extrema inquietação, como quem poderia desvendar todos os segredos que a pequena servente escondia.

A moça observou-a da cabeça aos pés, com velada desconfiança, e não ousou abrir a boca para fazer perguntas, nem para responder a _lady_ que lhe dirigira a palavra.

-Ora, por que esse olhar? – a mulher indagou, com malícia. – Sou Kagura. Condessa das terras do Leste.

Rin apenas piscou.

-De onde vem, menina? – perguntou, após um suspiro arrogante, devido à indiferença da garota ao dize-la o título que ocupava na sociedade. Novamente, não obteve resposta alguma. Insistiu. – Esse é um vestido muito elegante. Tenho certeza já tê-lo visto.

-... – e Rin apenas engoliu em seco, querendo escapar dali.

-Era da falecida mãe do primogênito dos Inutai. – falou, abanando de leve o leque, enquanto buscava Sesshoumaru com o olhar, sem sucesso. – Como o conseguiu...? – aproximou-se devagar, alcançando a orelha esquerda de Rin e sussurrando a ela. – Como o roubou, criada?

Rin não recuou, ainda atônita, mesmo após sentir a ponta do salto-agulha de um dos altos sapatos de Kagura pressionarem-se em um de seus pés descalços.

-Kagura, o que está fazendo?

-Sesshoumaru! – ela gritou, afastando-se rápido de Rin, curvando os lábios pintados de vermelho num sorriso. – Eu estava a sua procura.

-Hn. – foi o único som que proferiu, observando-a impassível, como uma fera que calcula a distância entre ele e sua presa. – Rin, o que eu falei antes, sobre não conversar com pessoas estranhas?

Kagura torceu o nariz, notando a ambigüidade da frase do youkai, insatisfeita.

-Desculpe-me. – ela disse, apenas, mesmo sabendo que não havia trocado sequer uma palavra com a mulher de cabelos negros. Sentiu-se ser puxada por ele, como quem diz que é para ficar longe da desconhecida.

-Quem é ela, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, áspera. – O que ela faz com _esse_ vestido?

-Isso não lhe diz interesse, Kagura. – respondeu, curto.

-Mas...! – ele virou-se para ela, com uma respiração carregada de impaciência.

– Ela é minha, mulher, é tudo de que precisa saber.

Observaram-se por longos cinco segundos.

E Rin continou com aquele ar embasbacado, de quem não acreditava no que ouvia.

OOoOoOo

_Um... Dois... Três..._

Kagome contava mentalmente, inspirando o ar com força, preenchendo os pulmões de tal forma que sentia vontade de tossir. Estava nervosa, e muito. O coração parecia querer desprender-se do peito de angústia, tanto por temer olhar para InuYasha e ver os olhos claros embebidos de asco, quanto no momento em que seria envolta por arquejos chocados, no momento em que sabiamente recusaria a pena molhada de tinta preta, instrumento que oficializaria o compromisso que assumiria com o Inutai mais novo, ao rabiscar o nome no pergaminho.

Mas enganar seus sentimentos parecia tão errado...

-Kagome! – a voz áspera cortou seus ouvidos, assim como sua linha de pensamento. Teve alguns momentos para reagir, antes de puxar a barra do vestido e procurar o primeiro lugar escuro e inabitável que encontrasse do salão. Era InuYasha, e a garota não estava disposta a trocar mais que uma sílaba, com ele.

-Estou ocupada, agora! – diz, sorrindo e acenando para um alguém no fundo do salão, com ar de quem não tinha tempo para ele – Nos falamos mais tarde, sim?

Kagome girou nos calcanhares, soltando um suspiro carregado epronta para correr dali o mais depressa possível.

Talvez tivesse dado certo. Talvez, se o meio-youkai não tivesse agarrado-a pelos ombros e a empurrado contra a parede, fazendo com que as costas da moça se chocassem contra a superfície maciça com um baque silencioso.

_Quatro... Cinco... Seis..._

Ele estava bravo... E isso não parecia nada, nada bom.

-InuYasha! Eu já disse, estou ocup –

-Não se incomode. Acho que sua amiga imaginária pode esperar – cortou-a, pressionando-a pelos ombros de forma que não pudesse escapar dele.

Engoliu em seco, evitando olhar diretamente para o hanyou.

-Seja breve. Eu não tenho tempo a perder – falou ela, tentando sorrir afavelmente, o que só acabou por causar uma má impressão, já que o aperto das unhas longas aumentou em sua pele. – Pára com isso, está me machucando e...

-Passei a porcaria da noite _inteira_ tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. – ele iniciou, num tom de voz arisco. – E como a boa garota mimada e estúpida que você é, ficou fugindo de todas as maneiras ridículas possíveis! Agora, eu te peguei, e vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho a dizer, sua pirralha irritante.

"_Oh, parabéns"_ – Kagome pensou, semicerrando os olhos. – "_Você acabou de usar metade do seu dicionário de insultos em mim. Que tal eu te dar uns tabefes e ficamos quites?"_ – elaborou prontamente a resposta mal-educada, abrindo a boca para cuspi-las da forma mais "não tente me subjugar, seu sem-moral".

-Não me importa que diga que "está num momento delicado", ou que está com toda aquela babaquice de garotinha apaixonada que se declara e depois vai embora correndo, sem nem se importar com alguma resposta – InuYasha não parecia disposto a deixa-la dar um pio, por isso prosseguiu com o que dizia. – Se disse tudo aquilo, para depois não querer me encarar e ouvir o que eu penso a respeito, nem deveria ter falado nada.

-InuYasha...

Ela não queria ouvir.

-Não, cale a boca, Kagome. – falou, aproximando-se dela até sentir a respiração morna e violenta da garota chocar-se contra seu rosto, num ritmo nervoso. – O que estou querendo dizer é...

_**E agora, damas e cavalheiros, sem mais delongas, daremos início ao ápice da festa pelo qual estamos reunidos aqui, hoje!**_

_Sete... Oito... Nove._.. _Dez._

E, tão de repente quanto um raio, todos pareciam adivinhar onde Kagome e InuYasha estavam, todas as cabeças se voltando para eles. A música que tocava no salão se extinguiu, em respeito à ocasião.

InuYasha largou-a, à contragosto, olhando para o pai da noiva e o seu próprio postarem-se lado a lado, diante do pergaminho longo e acastanhado que um servo havia disposto sobre um suporte, em cima de um pedestal.

"_Com este documento, damos início a uma Era de novos momentos. Não um simples tratado de trégua, ou um infame acordo selado com palavras sem valor. Hoje, o que unimos aqui, são dois mundos que nada tem de diferentes..."._

Enquanto o rei Higurashi lia o extenso pergaminho para todos os convidados ouvirem, Kagome apenas rezava silenciosamente, pedindo para que os Deuses lhe dessem forças a estragar todo um novo mundo que poderia vir. Estava tão compenetrada em sua reza, que não havia se dado conta de que seu progenitor falava em alto e bom som seu nome e o do rapaz ao seu lado.

-Hoje, Higurashi Kagome, do reino _ningen_ – ele chamou-a com a mão, um sorriso ameno despontando em sua face. – Irá unir-se a Inutai InuYasha, do reino _youkai._- e chamou-o com a outra mão.

Os dois, mecanicamente, seguiram até seus pais, que prontamente abriram espaço para eles ficarem frente a frente com o pergaminho – que constava dois espaços para que escrevessem seus nomes – e uma pena postada languidamente dentro do tinteiro.

Kagome sentiu um bolo formar-se na garganta, as mãos entrelaçadas atrás do corpo, sem dar margem alguma de que iria mover-se para pegar a pena e fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Todos estavam no mais sepulcral e ansioso silêncio, o que tornava aquilo mais difícil para ela. Olhou para os humanos, olhou para os demônios... E olhou para InuYasha.

Inspirou, como quem havia decidido o que fazer. Abriu a boca, hesitante, erguendo a cabeça para o pai.

-Escute, papai, eu não irei... – e parou. Simplesmente... Parou.

Pois InuYasha acabara de erguer a mão até a pena manchada de tinta e escrito, sem delongas, seu nome, em letras rudes e cursivas, no documento.

Piscou várias vezes, sem discernimento algum da situação.

-Como eu dizia, Kagome, antes de ser interrompido... - os olhos efusivos a encararam, largando a pena no tinteiro – Talvez eu queira ter que te aturar um pouco mais.

O corpo dela retesou-se ao contato das mãos grandes e espalmadas dele, que deslizaram pelos seus quadris e apuxaram de encontro a ele, cravando os caninos no ombro dela, clara demonstração youkai para demarcar posse.

Ele havia assinado, coisa que, nem em um milhão de anos, Kagome apostaria.

A, agora, oficialmente noiva, não poderia estar mais embasbacada.

_Continua..._

**OOoOoOo**

**Consegui! Com muito alívio, finalmente posso dizer que consegui chegar onde eu queria. Definitivamente, acho que consegui deixar o capítulo como eu queria (ou quase).**

**Talvez não saibam, mas o rumo da fanfic, de alguns capítulos atrás para cá, mudou bruscamente. Eu ia fazer muitas outras coisas, e muitas outras coisas agora na fic eu não ia fazer. Ô vidinha imprecisa...**

**Enfim, eu sinto muitíssimo por todos os meus atrasos, e por nunca cumprir os prazos que estipulo! xD Por causa disso, eu acabo perdendo leitores, isso não pode acontecer, minha gente! **_**No way**_ **òó**

**Parando com as notas bobas, gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews; espero encontrar o apoio de todos vocês com a reta final da Yuki no Haru! n.n **

_**Obs:**_** Por incompetência minha, o blog onde eu respondia os comentários foi deletado do servidor ç-ç É isso que dá falta de atualização... **_**suspiros e mais suspiros**_

**Agradecimentos àqueles que comentaram no cap.10 e 11 :3 :**

**SraKouga**

**Yejiniii KiNdIm**

**CyberTamis**

**Has-Has**

**Ana Spizzioli (saudades ;-;)**

**Naty**

**Mylena**

**Sabaku no Inferi**

**Bruna-yasha**

**Mila Himura**

**Anamim**

**Nee-san**

**Nanda Yukimura**

**Dama da Noite**

**Satsume**

**NiCkÿ-chan**

**Haki-chan**

**Duda drumm**

**Bru-chan**

**Kagome love Inuyasha forever**

**Agome chan**

**Kassie S.Black Higurashi**

**Clarice**

**Angel Links Matsuyama**

**Lisachan**

**Nadeshico**

**Jack – chan**

**É isso, minha gente! Espero que não tenham se decepcionado com mais um capítulo da novela mexicana "Yuki no Haru" :D **

**Colaborem com a pesquisa ibope da nossa emissora e dêem um clique no "**_**go"!**_

**Kisu Kisu**

**Ja ne ;3**


	13. Adeus, inverno

**Hey, everybody! **

**Tchans, cá estou eu, com nosso meigo penúltimo capítulo; que, aliás, não vai ter nada de pequeno xD**

**Aviso: Classificação da fanfic alterada para ****T****, devido às insinuações.**

**Enjoy.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Cap.13.: Adeus, inverno.**

Kagome espreguiçou-se languidamente, defronte a janela de seu quarto. Ainda era cedo, e o gélido e seco vento do inverno dava lugar a uma brisa morna e gentil, que parecia acariciar-lhe a pele.

Para ela, as coisas haviam acontecido de forma absolutamente inesperada. Desde o baile de oficialização do noivado, os três meses tão longos que caracterizavam o inverno tedioso da Higurashi pareceram tornar-se mais rápidos e quentes.

Bem quentes.

Corou com o pensamento, apoiando os cotovelos na beirada da janela, distraída em observar pingarem gotículas de água das árvores, do que já havia sido neve. Estava inquieta, impaciente e nervosa. Era o primeiro dia da estação, o que significava que seu casamento estava por vir. E em menos de 24 horas.

Pousou a mão - ainda um tanto fria pelo clima do inverno – no peito; a pulsação acelerada, como se o coração fosse saltar pela boca.

- Não há com o que se preocupar, Kagome. – disse para si mesma, inspirando profunda e bruscamente o ar pela boca. Despiu-se das roupas de dormir para pôr um vestido, e olhou novamente para o céu repleto de nuvens, encobrindo mínimos e fracos feixes de luz. Ainda tinha algum tempo de sobra, antes que aquele palácio se tornasse uma verdadeira feira plebéia de gritos e correria.

Riu, de leve. Seria divertido, no final das contas.

- Volte pra cá, mulher. Está frio.

Voltou os olhos grandes e sonolentos para a cama, onde um volume de lençóis se remexia lá embaixo, de maneira inquieta. Esfregou levemente as mãos, lançando um olhar receoso para a porta, temendo que alguém irrompesse repentinamente por ela. Suspirou, por fim, sabendo que ainda tinha tempo de expulsa-lo de seu quarto.

Andou a passos leves de volta para a cama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, com um pequeno som de quem acha graça, quando o bolo amarrotado puxou mais os panos quentes, com a suave corrente de ar gelado que passou pela cama, quando se deitou.

- Já estou aqui, InuYasha. – murmurou, com o peito retumbando de preocupação. Ele não devia estar ali. Não ainda. – Nee... –iniciou, olhando na direção da janela, meio sonolenta e ociosa. – Kaa-san uma vez me falou que, se nevar no primeiro dia de primavera, significa que você pode receber dádivas dos deuses.

- Não seja tão besta. – ele murmurou, quase encolhido contra ela, como um cãozinho que tomou banho gelado.

Kagome acabou por fechar os olhos e soltar um pequeno gemido de conforto, esquecendo imediatamente todo o medo, assim que o inu-youkai puxou-lhe pelos quadris e descansou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

oOoOoOoOo

Rin corria de um lado para o outro ao ouvir qualquer pequena ordem dada pela senhora Kaede ou por alguma das outras empregadas. O casamento de Kagome e InuYasha não era mais um acontecimento distante. Muito pelo contrário, em poucas horas os dois estariam pronunciando "aceito" para o sacerdote; e o acontecimento estava deixando todos literalmente malucos.

Já estava tudo planejado há mais de dois meses da cerimônia. E, no entanto, estava tudo um caos.

A carruagem dos músicos – que supostamente estava a caminho – aparentemente havia sido saqueada; e todos os instrumentos foram roubados. A notícia se espalhou rápido pelo palácio, provavelmente porque foi enviado até lá um mensageiro apenas com as roupas de baixo, dizendo que os bandoleiros haviam lhes roubado até as vestes.

Para piorar, metade dos empregados havia contraído um forte resfriado, o que os obrigava a ficar de repouso em seus quartos. O ocorrido também implicava no dobro de trabalho para os serviçais saudáveis, que provavelmente estavam mais estressados que nunca.

- Rin-chan, por favor, verifique se temos vegetais suficientes para as saladas!

- Ah, sem problemas!

- Oe, Rin! Estamos precisando de 20 toalhas limpas, pode ir buscar para nós? – pediu um outro rapaz, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Posso sim, me dê só um instan --

- Rin, me ajude! Dois cavalos se soltaram e preciso que alguém me ajude a pô-los de volta no estábulo!

- Eu...

- Rin!

- Rin-chan!

- Ei, Rin, corre aqui!

E ela se sentia subitamente muito tonta.

- Erm, me dêem um moment – AH!

Rin apenas soltou um gritinho quando foi puxada para longe de todos os parasitas de seus préstimos e foi empurrada para um pequeno espaço na parede.

- Rin.

- Oh, por favor, não me peça nada, eu já tenho muito que fazer! – disse, num gesto automático. Piscou algumas vezes, só então notando que o tom profundo e calculado não era de nenhum de seus colegas se trabalho. – Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ele apenas a olhou com a mesma expressão de sempre, uma de suas mãos apertando o ombro da serva de forma firme e despreocupada.

- Atrapalho?

Ela gostaria de ter dito que sim, e que havia muito trabalho para fazer. Porém tudo parecia um tanto incoerente quando tentava falar com o youkai. Ele lhe dava arrepios. Os _bons_ arrepios.

- Não, está tudo bem. – ela finalmente conseguiu responder e coçou um dos olhos. A idéia de sumir dali, agora, parecia muito atraente. Sabia estar com terríveis olheiras, porque teve de ficar acordada toda a noite anterior auxiliando os empregados com os preparativos para a festa após a cerimônia formal. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados por toda a correria, e o suor escorria por sua face rubra. Pior, impossível.

Mesmo assim, ele não desviava o olhar de Rin e de seu estado deplorável.

- Eu... Gostaria de poder ficar conversando. Mas eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, senhor. – Rin disse, num tom meio apressado e constrangido. Ele apenas fez um barulho gutural e rouco na garganta, de confirmação, mas não parou de olhá-la. – O senhor... Por favor, pare de me olhar. Estou horrível.

- Sim, está. – o homem de cabelos longos e prateados confirmou, sem cerimônia, antes de puxá-la pelo queixo e pressionar os lábios contra os dela.

Rin apenas soltou um ruído nervoso e fechou os olhos, resignada, ao sentir a língua dele forçando passagem. Sabia que não devia deixar. Sabia que estava fazendo tudo errado, desde o momento em que se conheceram. Mas ela simplesmente não podia evitar se sentir tão entorpecida quando Sesshoumaru mordiscava-lhe os lábios com os afiados caninos, ou investia a língua ávida contra a sua de forma exigente, a obrigando e incitando a superar seus recatos e correspondê-lo à mesma altura, nem ao menos dando a Rin chances de protestar.

Então ela apenas fechava os dedos trêmulos nos cabelos longos e macios, incentivando-o, e permitia que os lábios dele instruíssem os seus a querer por mais.

- O que isso significa, Sesshoumaru?

A serva mais que rapidamente sentiu o coração dar um violento solavanco, os olhos voltando-se para a direção da voz. Oh, céus. Estava perdida. Completamente perdida.

Sesshoumaru não se deu ao trabalho de se recompor. Apenas apoiou o cotovelo direito na parede, ao lado do rosto de Rin e olhou o dono da voz meio de lado, sem realmente parecer alarmado.

- Não é da sua conta. – a voz fria parecia mais como um soco no estômago. Ao menos para a moça suada e levemente ofegante de nervosismo. – Essa é Rin. A mulher que pretendo desposar. – e, ao olhar chocado e quase desafiador do intruso, Sesshoumaru apenas deu de ombros e deslizou a ponta da língua pela bochecha de Rin, sem se alterar. – Espero ser aprovação o que vejo em seus olhos, _oyaji_.

O pai do inu-youkai apenas soltou um rosnado naturalmente canino.

Rin engoliu em seco, tanto pelo atrevimento de Sesshoumaru quanto pela expressão assustadora do rei de Inutai.

Então, ela apenas juntou as mãos sobre o peito, concluindo que aquele era o momento ideal de rezar por sua vida.

oOoOoOoOo

- Kagome?

- Oh, sim, Kikyou?

- Você está gorda.

A Higurashi soltou um resmungo chocado e irritado, ao passo que Sango só ria da observação indiscreta, sentada no chão da grande sala cheia de panos e tecidos, onde Kikyou fazia a última prova do vestido de casamento de Kagome.

- Muito obrigada pela sua sinceridade. – praguejou, ficando subitamente interessada em sua própria imagem no espelho, como quem espera encontrar defeitos no corpo.

- Sinto muito se ofendi. – falou a mulher de pele ligeiramente pálida, verificando novamente a marcação na fita métrica. – Mas sua medida na região dos quadris aumentou um pouco. E foi um pouquinho mais complicado pôr o vestido.

- Não posso acreditar. – Kagome suspirou e soltou um pequeno "ai!" ao sentir um alfinete cutucar-lhe a pele. – O que está fazendo?

- Vou descosturar algumas partes no vestido. Quero ajustá-lo para suas medidas atuais.

Sango rolou no chão e olhou para Kagome de baixo, analiticamente.

- Estou te achando meio pálida. – a cigana comentou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador, de forma distraída. – Não comeu o desjejum?

- Não realmente. Ver toda aquela comida na mesa me deixou enjoada. – respondeu com um dar de ombros e praguejou novamente, ao sentir mais uma alfinetada. – Deve ser a ansiedade.

Kikyou apenas olhou para Kagome de forma meio estranha. Limpou a garganta e apenas continuou a desfazer a costura do vestido, como quem mede as palavras.

- Sabe, hoje vi o senhor InuYasha saindo de seu quarto.

Kagome, que antes estava tão distraída, estancou. E, ao olhar perplexo de Sango, ela apenas sentiu o coração acelerar violentamente e as mãos começarem a suar.

- 'Que importa? – a princesa ainda teve voz o suficiente para inquirir, de forma fingidamente natural.

- Ele parecia estar tentando não ser visto.

Sango imediatamente sentou-se ereta no chão e olhou para Kagome perplexa. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como quem procura as palavras certas a serem pronunciadas.

- Kagome... Vocês... Aquilo...? – a jovem tentou formular uma frase coerente, mas apenas conseguia pronunciar palavras soltas, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos, tentando se fazer entender. A moça soltou um gritinho excitado quando a Higurashi baixou a cabeça e anuiu meio timidamente. – Há quanto tempo?!

-... Uns... Uns dois meses.

- Oh, minha nossa! Eu não acredito nisso! Seus pais vão te matar se descobrirem! – exclamou, animada, a amiga da princesa.

- Eu me caso hoje, não tenho nada com o que me preocup...! – Kagome imediatamente levou a mão direita à boca e soltou um grunhido engasgado.

- Algum problema, Kagome? – a costureira perguntou, meio preocupada, apesar da voz tão pouco emotiva.

- Banheiro. – ela falou, apressadamente, antes de correr para a primeira porta que viu e se jogar lá dentro. O ar, após algum tempo, adquirindo um cheiro acre e amargo de vômito.

Sango e Kikyou se entreolharam de forma cúmplice. Tudo aquilo estava realmente estranho. E, se Kagome não sabia qual era seu "problema", as outras duas mulheres estavam bastante desconfiadas do que a noiva tinha.

- Kagome. – a amiga desta chamou, após andar até próximo de onde a princesa estava, de forma meio ofegante, debruçada sobre a pia do recinto, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – ela disse, em voz baixa, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego perdido, apesar de não sair da posição em que se encontrava. – Deve ser porque comi muito, ontem.

- Ou porque você está grávida. – Kikyou se pronunciou, sem rodeios, se unindo a Sango.

- Kikyou-san! – repreendeu a cigana, aturdida com a falta de tato da quase sósia de sua amiga.

Kagome nem se deu ao trabalho de falar nada. Apenas fechou os dedos com força na beirada da pia e sentiu uma nova onda de enjôo a invadir. Com o prelúdio de que novamente iria vomitar, apenas se curvou novamente sobre a pia.

- E lá se foi o vestido em que trabalhei durante meses. – lastimou Kikyou, decepcionada.

oOoOoOoOo

Andava nervosamente pelos corredores movimentados do palácio, tentando localizar aquele que, em outros tempos, estaria a seguindo de perto. Corria por todos os corredores, subia todas as escadarias e olhava dentro de cada cômodo possível. Nem sinal de InuYasha.

- Onde você se meteu? – perguntou a si mesma, a impaciência lhe dando a impressão que se formavam nós em seu estômago.

- Kagome-san! Não devia estar se preparando para a cerimônia? – foi Miroku quem se pronunciou, de forma simpática. Os olhos vivamente azuis lhe fitando amigavelmente. – E então, como estou?

- Hoje é o dia do meu casamento, não festa a fantasia, Miroku. – ela comentou, meio sem entender o porquê de ele estar vestido como sacerdote. Riu com a expressão desapontada que o homem lhe direcionou.

- Eu sei que é. – ele disse, com um pequeno muxoxo. – E é por isso mesmo que estou vestido assim.

- O quê? – ela franziu o cenho, perplexa. – Não me diga que você...?

- Eu sou monge. Sacerdote nas horas vagas.

Haha.

- Eu nunca adivinharia se não ouvisse da sua boca. – ela piscou várias vezes os olhos achocolatados para ele, sem conseguir acreditar.

- É o que todos dizem. – ele ergueu de leve os ombros, num riso de bom humor.

Kagome, que estivera distraída com o diálogo, finalmente se lembrou do seu objetivo inicial. Não havia tempo de jogar conversa fora com Miroku.

- Sabe onde InuYasha está? – perguntou, olhando para os lados, apenas para concluir pesarosamente que ele não estava por ali.

- Na última vez em o que vi, estava lutando contra a gravata.

Kagome suspirou. Desde o comentário de Kikyou, a jovem tentava falar com o hanyou, mas todas as suas tentativas acabavam sendo frustradas. Na primeira vez que o encontrou, ele foi praticamente arrastado pelo pai, que provavelmente queria falar sobre "as responsabilidades de um homem casado". Na segunda vez, quando havia conseguido dar ao menos um "oi", dois alfaiates vieram correndo atrás dele e começaram a puxá-lo, tentando obriga-lo a pôr as roupas cerimoniais.

- Não vou usar essa porcaria! Nem pensar!

InuYasha!

- Mas... Mas Inutai-san! Por favor, pare de rasgar esse terno! – os alfaiates gritavam, correndo atrás dele, totalmente sem fôlego. Ele era muito rápido.

- Ah... InuYasha! – Kagome gritou, tentando alcança-lo. Ele apenas virou a cabeça na direção dela, meio alheio.

- Agora não dá! Depois falo com você! – e sumiu de sua vista.

A jovem mulher nem se deu ao trabalho de insistir, sabendo que, para evitar uma gravata, o meio-youkai não pararia nem sob decreto.

- Desisto. – murmurou para si mesma, apenas, pensando que seria melhor voltar para onde estava Kikyou, que pela primeira vez na vida parecia nervosa.

Suspirou. Sua mãe teria um infarto quando soubesse que vomitou no vestido.

oOoOoOoOo

- _Por que_ está vestido desse jeito? – Sango ria de forma convulsiva, mal conseguindo mastigar os biscoitinhos amanteigados que havia filado da cozinha, ao ver Miroku em seus trajes religiosos.

- Eu vou realizar a cerimônia de casamento dos dois pombinhos, o que mais eu estaria fazendo usando isso? – resmungou Miroku, aborrecido, antes de pegar alguns dos biscoitos da cigana e enfiar na boca.

- Como vou saber? – ela continuou, ainda com a voz risonha, sem nem conseguir engolir direito devido às risadas que escapavam de sua garganta.

- Eu venho aqui para o jardim, só para te ver, e é assim que você me recebe, Sango? – ele soltou um muxoxo inconformado. – Não é justo.

- Você veio porque todas as serviçais estão ocupadas demais com a decoração, e por isso não te dão nem uma pontinha da atenção delas. – Sango retorquiu, o semblante antes risonho se tornando mais acusatório. – Não que elas fossem dar, te vendo dentro desses trajes.

Miroku franziu o cenho, quase ultrajado com a forma que Sango parecia nunca lhe levar a sério. Bem, ele merecia, já que sempre foi pervertido demais para o próprio bem.

- Já que é um sacerdote, significa que todo aquele seu papo de conquistador era só um monte de besteira. – arqueou as sobrancelhas, limpando o canto da boca sujo de farelos de biscoito com o auxílio do polegar. – Eu sempre soube que você não era de nada.

Ah, aquilo era demais para ele agüentar.

- É isso que você acha?

- Não acho. Tenho certeza.

Subitamente Miroku puxou-a pelos quadris, de forma quase brusca, o que a fez arregalar os olhos. Sango tentou pronunciar algo, mas desistiu ao sentir o impacto das costas contra uma árvore. Proferiu um gemido assustado e apenas arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu acho que está me subestimando, Sango. – ele sibilou, num tom tão baixo e pausado, contra a sua orelha, que a cigana não conteve sentir um pequeno arrepio subir pela espinha. – Se acha que eu "não sou de nada", acho que eu mesmo devia te provar o contrário.

E ela apenas soltou um pequeno grito surpreso, quando sentiu uma das mãos do homem de olhos azuis percorrer sua coxa, levantando consideravelmente sua saia de algodão no processo; seus dedos apertando firmemente a pele bronzeada da jovem.

- Miroku, o que... O que acha que está fazendo?! – disse, com a voz meio falha e atônita. Em todo aquele tempo que passaram juntos, ele nunca havia agido desta forma. Várias vezes teve de agüentar os comentários indiscretos e bobos dele, mas nunca _isso_.

- O que acha que estou fazendo, Sango? – ele inquiriu, num tom rouco e sussurrado, pressionando o corpo contra o dela.

- Acho que está ficando louco. – pronunciou, ainda perplexa, os olhos se fechando ao sentir o hálito quente contra seu pescoço, também não podendo evitar sentir o corpo oscilar com a pressão quase intimidadora que ele exercia contra o interior de suas coxas.

-... Talvez você esteja certa. – e ele roçou os lábios na base de seu pescoço, de forma quase provocativa, após dar uma pequena mordida possessiva em seu ombro, quando a ouviu soltar um gemido incontido.

- Por que você... Droga, porque está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, encolhendo os ombros ao gesto dele, e teve que se controlar para não afundar os dedos nos cabelos negros de Miroku e traze-lo para mais perto.

Os seus olhos azuis apenas a encararam por um breve momento, de forma fugaz, e Miroku afrouxou o aperto dos dedos em sua pele. Afastou-se quase bruscamente, quebrando o contato tóxico e tenso entre os dois.

- Porque gosto de você. Por mais que não acredite.

Sango virou o rosto para o lado, nervosa, para não ter que olhá-lo. O que diabos havia dado em Miroku?

- Não, não acredito – ela confirmou, finalmente parando para tentar olha-lo. Suas bochechas vermelhas por vergonha, apesar da voz firme. – De qualquer forma, perdôo você por falar isso. Eu não seria uma mulher idiota e apaixonada se não perdoasse.

Miroku apenas sorriu de lado, de forma cúmplice, e pôs um outro biscoito na boca, como se não houvesse agido de forma tão incomum há pouco tempo.

- Nunca mais despreze minha capacidade, Sango. – ele comentou, após se espreguiçar e riu, lançando um olhar divertido para ela. – Dá próxima vez, eu posso fazer mais que simplesmente te pressionar contra uma árvore.

Sango pigarreou e lançou a Miroku um olhar quase cético, para logo em seguida sentar-se folgadamente no chão e pôr o último biscoito na boca. Ele realmente conseguia fazê-la ficar profundamente irritada.

- Então eu espero que esteja preparado psicologicamente para me ouvir te desprezar bastante, mais tarde. – ela murmurou para si mesma, sem olhá-lo, como quem apenas faz um comentário despreocupado.

Miroku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Sango era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Eu vou estar. – respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz que ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Eu a amo, Sango.

- É, eu sei. – olhou para o céu, com uma das mãos cobrindo parcialmente os olhos, para aplacar a furiosa luz solar que invadia seus olhos violeta.

Sango não se importava mais com o que Miroku dizia, ou com as besteiras que ela própria poderia dizer. Afinal, estava se tornando cansativo fingir que não queria gostar do rapaz tão pervertido, despreocupado e detestável. Com toda a certeza, o rapaz de olhos azuis era tudo aquilo que Sango mais odiava.

Mas, bem; era por isso que a cigana gostava tanto dele.

Foi com esse pensamento que recostou a cabeça no ombro de Miroku, e permitiu que ele acariciasse seus cabelos.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Antes que alguém diga: "Ué, cadê o último capítulo?", respondo de antemão que, se eu prosseguisse com a narrativa até, realmente, o fim, esse capítulo acabaria ficando muito extenso. E não são todos os leitores que apreciam ler páginas e mais páginas de cultura inútil XD. **

**Por isso, para não deixar vocês morrendo de tédio com mais uma leitura maçante, resolvi deixar esse capítulo como o penúltimo. Fiz quatro páginas a mais de Word que o normal. Viva!!**

**Como podem ter percebido, também, os casais estão basicamente se acertando. Aliás, estão praticamente acertados. E sinto muito se assustei alguém com algumas passagens que pudessem demonstrar uma maior intimidade. Espero não ter desagradado ninguém, porque não acho que tenha dado indícios de que iria escrever algo que superasse uns beijinhos. **

**Mas, se alguém tiver achado um escândalo e quiser que eu queime no inferno, porque eu não fiz um capítulo todo fofo e rosa, vá em frente e me processe o-o (exagerada).**

**O próximo capítulo não deve demorar tanto quanto esse (um ano!), já que eu já preparei todo o terreno para o final da história. Nunca pensei que diria isso!**

**Bem, fico por aqui. Ninguém lê a nota do autor, de qualquer forma XD**

**Agradeço desde já a todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo 12! Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com todas elas; é muito gratificante saber que alguém **_**ainda**_** lê essa birosca i-i (**_**emocionada**_**).**

**Até o próximo e último capítulo da Yuki no Haru, pessoal!**

**E não esqueçam daquele meigo e amável botãozinho roxo ali no canto esquerdo, que está praticamente gritando "me pressione, me pressione ;-;".**

**Mil abraços,**

**M. Sango **


	14. Olá, Primavera

**Acho que isso é um "adeus" =3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap.14.: Olá, primavera.**

- Higurashi-sama, os músicos ainda não chegaram! – exclamou um rapaz franzino, com uma lista de afazeres em mãos.

- Inutai-san rasgou a roupa para a cerimônia, Higurashi-san! – choramingou um outro homem, junto de seus assistentes.

- Kagome vomitou no vestido. – soou a voz de Kikyou, passivamente calma.

- Estamos sem bois ou carneiros para abater, senhor!

- Os músicos nunca chegarão a tempo para a festa de casamento, Majestade!

O pai de Kagome se viu cercado por vários funcionários alarmados e preocupados. Sentiu a cabeça doer. Por que era mesmo que estava tudo dando errado? Olhou para o lado e viu Nanase, sua esposa, aparentemente muito pouco preocupada com a situação. Ao seu olhar incrédulo e repreensor, ela apenas sorriu.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu querido. – ela disse, num fio de voz bastante sereno. Os olhos dele só ficaram ainda mais chocados com a despreocupação da esposa. Voltou o olhar para o amontoado de pessoas alarmadas a sua frente, que esperavam uma solução para todos os problemas que surgiram em cima da hora. – Acreditem em vocês mesmos. Vão achar a solução dentro de seus corações.

Fez um sinal com a mão e todos os desesperados saíram da sala do trono.

- Essa foi... Bastante forçada, Nanase. –disse seu marido, em choque.

- Eu sei. – soltou uma risadinha de raposa e sua atenção se voltou para a costura que fazia.

O rei Higurashi apoiou os cotovelos nos braços do trono e suspirou profundamente. Olhou para os dedos esguios e ligeiros da esposa, que executavam o repetitivo movimento da costura que fazia.

- Para quê está fazendo isso...?

Nanase passeou as mãos pelo sapatinho de bebê que concluía e sorriu.

- É segredo. – respondeu, encostando o indicador sobre os lábios, para reforçar a mensagem.

oOoOoOoOo

- Você só me traz problemas, Kagome.

Kikyou percorreu os dedos pelo tecido um dia branco do vestido da jovem Higurashi. Trabalhou meses naquele traje, e em meros segundos ele havia ficado arruinado.

No final das contas, bebês sempre estragam tudo, pensou a pálida mulher, antes de titubear os dedos pela anágua da vestimenta e jogá-la num canto.

Recebeu um gemido acuado de Kagome, ao gesto impaciente.

- E então? – começou a noiva. Kikyou arqueou uma das delineadas sobrancelhas. – Qual é o plano?

- O plano é pensar em um plano.

Ah, ótimo.

- Teremos que nos virar com o que temos à disposição. – arriscou Kagome, procurando pensar em alguma alternativa viável.

- Claro. Você tem toda razão, sua Alteza. – concordou a jovem mulher, afastando uma mecha escura de cabelos do rosto de tom leitoso. – Seria fascinante vê-la transcorrer nua até o Sacerdote e seu futuro marido. Não que seu noivo vá encontrar algo que já não esteja acostumado a ver.

Kagome teria entendido um simples "Não temos nada à disposição". Mas, bem, quem era ela para discutir os métodos impactantes de Kikyou?

- InuYasha também estragou toda a roupa. – Kagome parecia querer descontrair o clima de profunda inquietação, mas só conseguiu deixar Kikyou mais aborrecida.

- Dois grandes irresponsáveis.

Foi aí que se ouviu uma, duas, três batidas, na porta.

- Atrapalho? – e por uma fresta na porta surgiu o belo e amadurecido rosto de Izayoi, um fino e simpático sorriso moldando seus lábios. Ambas as jovens que estavam no recinto prestaram uma modesta vênia respeitosa para a mãe de InuYasha, ao que ela apenas respondeu com um pequeno riso gentil. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhora? – perguntou Kikyou, apesar de estar incontestavelmente nervosa.

Izayoi percorreu o quarto a passos graciosos e olhou de perto para as duas, com os olhos espertos.

- Acho que _eu_ posso ajudá-la, Kikyou-san. – seus olhos passaram da costureira para Kagome, que parecia um tanto autista, na sua estranha tarefa de falar consigo mesma, tentando pensar em uma solução.

- Pode...? – as duas falaram, em uníssono. A estridente voz da princesa mais animada que a de sua companheira de angústias.

Izayoi chamou ambas com uma das mãos e se encaminhou novamente para a porta, saindo por ela. Kikyou e Kagome apenas a seguiam.

- Tenha a certeza de que não casará nua, minha nora. – gracejou e, ante ao enrubescimento da morena às palavras, apenas riu gostosamente.

x

Rin tinha um mau pressentimento. Aliás, péssimo. Quer dizer, era para estar tudo _bem_. Era para Rin acordar de manhã, fazer o que a ordenassem, realizar as refeições básicas e, ao fim do dia, dormir. Para, no dia seguinte, fazer tudo de novo.

Era para ser simples assim. Uma vidinha metódica, sem grandes complicações. Nada de estresses, nada de preocupações, nada de encontros às escondidas.

Era para ser muito mais _fácil_.

"_Suma da minha frente, criada. Agora."_

No entanto...

A empregada suspirou desalentada, e jogou-se em sua cama pouco confortável. O pai de Sesshoumaru havia sido resoluto. E, por mais que estivesse esperando por uma rude reprimenda, Rin não imaginou que um "suma da minha frente" pudesse doer tanto.

Ela também não estava esperando que Sesshoumaru algum dia dissesse que tinha quaisquer pretensões de tomá-la como mulher.

Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, em uma espécie de angustiada expectativa. Aparentemente a insolência de Sesshoumaru não era de forma alguma bem aceita pelo rei Inutai. Seu estômago revirava, só de imaginar os dois sozinhos. Conversando.

Escutou um rosnado canino, que soou assustadoramente alto, apesar de saber que estava muito longe dali.

Bem, _discutindo_ se encaixava melhor do que "conversando".

Há essa hora, pelo menos metade das criadas mais oriçadas deveria estar à espreita, espiando os dois youkais ferozes tratarem de suas diferenças. O estômago de Rin revirou. Era tudo sua culpa.

"_Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão inconseqüente, Sesshoumaru!"_

"_Pensou errado."_

Ela conseguia ouvir. E, ser capaz de captar cada pequena palavra furiosa do pai do herdeiro youkai, a fazia pensar cada vez mais pesarosamente. Sabia haver cometido um crime feio.

Talvez, por sua culpa, Sesshoumaru recebesse rudes castigos.

...

Talvez, por sua culpa, Sesshoumaru fosse deserdado.

Rin abriu as gavetas pesadas do pequeno quarto que dividia com algumas demais empregadas e jogou suas vestes mais apresentáveis na cama, sem dar-se ao trabalho de dobrá-las cuidadosamente, como faria em outras circunstâncias. Apanhou uma sacola velha de pano e jogou todas as vestes lá dentro, sem a menor paciência. Não suportaria viver com a idéia de que foi a causadora fatídica das eventuais desgraças de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não vou permitir. – engoliu em seco, sua voz aguda e quase infantil tremulando de angústia.

Jogou a sacola por cima de um dos ombros e saiu do quarto, ignorando os empregados que estavam sumariamente parados nos corredores do palácio e que estremeciam a cada rosnado e latido.

Seus passos nervosos a guiaram para fora dali. Iria embora. Iria embora, antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se prejudicar ainda mais.

- Ele só _acha_ que me quer. – e aquela conclusão pessoal a consolava. Estaria fazendo um bem aos dois. E ele não teria que se arrepender de defendê-la tanto, apenas por estar entretido com uma relação perigosa.

Aquilo era o certo a fazer.

- Eu não sentirei saudades. – mas ela sabia que demoraria a acreditar em sua sentença.

oOoOoOoOo

Izayoi contemplou sua pequena nora pelo espelho arredondado que ia do teto ao chão de seu temporário quarto, suas mãos experientes e de dedos esguios pousadas nos pequenos ombros de Kagome, que piscava algumas vezes para sua própria imagem refletida, como se estivesse envergonhada.

- Coube perfeitamente. – a mais velha mencionou, um pequeno sorriso acolhedor enfeitando seus lábios. Espalmou as mãos por sobre o tecido de pura seda branca que cobria os braços da princesa.

Kikyou demorou seu olhar em Kagome, um baixo e suave ruído de aprovação se formando na garganta. Havia ficado melhor do que imaginara a princípio.

- Te agrada, Kikyou-san? – a rainha Inutai indagou, ante a análise meticulosa feita pela costureira. – Pertenceu a mim. Eu o usei em meu casamento. – recebeu um breve aceno afirmativo vindo de Kikyou.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Kagome chiou, as faces rubras de vergonha e admiração.

- "Obrigada" seria ótimo. – brincou Izayoi e embrenhou os dedos nos longos fios castanhos da nora, em rápidos movimentos os trançando e amarrando em um enlace perfeito, no alto da cabeça, em um coque caprichoso, deixando apenas alguns fios teimosos soltos por sobre a face de Kagome.

- Não sei se devo aceit—

- Você vai aceitar. Você vai, entendeu? – Kikyou ralhou em sua voz de mármore frio, e a Higurashi automaticamente se encolheu e ficou quieta, sabendo que era melhor não discutir a respeito.

Izayoi apenas riu gostosamente.

- E quanto a InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou, suas sobrancelhas escuras cerradas em apreensão. Sabia que ele havia literalmente retalhado seus trajes formais, assim que um dos alfaiates ousou conseguir laçar seu pescoço com uma gravata.

- Oh. InuYasha. – Izayoi ponderou tranquilamente, às palavras da mais nova. Caminhou a passos graciosos até um baú de carvalho, cravejado de pedras raríssimas e de lá tirou a roupa que procurava. Ergueu-a, para que Kagome pudesse visualiza-la. – Te traz lembranças?

Poucos minutos depois, quando sua sogra encontrou InuYasha no corredor e mostrou a nova roupa que ele vestiria, ouviu-o gritar algo como: "_Você acha mesmo que vou me enfiar nisso?!"_

E foi a vez de Kagome rir, nostálgica.

oOoOoOoOo

- Infernos, essa é mesmo uma boa idéia? – o pai de Kagome coçou a nuca, doente de nervosismo, enquanto observava toda a agitação do lado de fora do palácio, nos jardins acalorados de um primeiro dia de primavera.

- É uma ótima idéia. – Nanase garantiu, o rosto sem nenhum traço de hesitação. Diferente de seu marido, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que os ciganos poderiam tocar no casamento de sua filha tão bem quanto qualquer músico formado. – Não seja tão preconceituoso. São conhecidos da Sango.

- Isso não os torna _como_ a Sango. – ralhou, e Nanase lhe deu um pequeno tapinha de repreensão, nos ombros.

Não é como se houvesse muitas opções. Músicos saqueados e nada de animais para abater? Sinceramente, a rainha Higurashi tinha certeza de que tiveram muita sorte de conseguir ajuda da melhor amiga de Kagome. Diante da urgência da situação, Sango reuniu ciganos de sua vila para que cantassem e tocassem. Miroku conseguiu a ajuda dos aldeões que geralmente eram os responsáveis pelos festivais, no reino, e agora tudo o que o rei Higurashi conseguia ver a sua volta eram ciganos afinando instrumentos que eles mesmos faziam e plebeus armando barracas e tendas para cozinhar e assar.

Era quase como estar nos vilarejos que Kagome sempre fazia questão de visitar. Nada estava "à altura de um casamento real", como ele tanto havia planejado. Suspirou.

Nanase, por outro lado, parecia infinitamente animada. Assim como Izayoi, ao seu lado.

- Não dá para entender vocês duas...

Mas elas só sumariamente ignoraram. O Higurashi olhou para o rei de Inutai, que não parecia pouco mais feliz que ele. Talvez fosse pelas mesmas razões que as suas?

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, despretensiosamente, visto que estavam de pé num baixo degrau do pequeno altar no jardim, onde conseguia ver todos os convidados.

Humanos e youkais. Nobres e plebeus.

Inutai rosnou, não exatamente para o pai de Kagome, e isso foi o bastante para que o Higurashi concluísse que não era sensato fazer muitas perguntas.

- Ele foi embora. – mas foi a voz de Izayoi que respondeu. Ela riu baixinho ao notar o marido ainda mais aborrecido. – Foi procurar aquela pequena empregada. Como é mesmo o nome dela? – ponderou consigo mesma.

- Não importa. – latiu, e ele parecia ameaçador. Exceto para Izayoi, que apenas conseguia enxergar um grande cão amuado. Entrelaçou os dedos aos do marido e sorriu amavelmente.

- Ele vai voltar. – ela garantiu, e essa parecia uma confidência. O grande youkai compreendeu, e também conseguia enxergar o "_Ele vai voltar com ela"_, subentendido nas palavras da esposa.

oOoOoOoOo

InuYasha exibia sua melhor expressão emburrada, os braços cruzados no pequeno degrau mais alto do altar modesto. Ele não gostava de toda aquela gente o olhando, nem de ficar tão exposto, lá em cima. Ter que esperar por Kagome também não o ajudava.

Viu Miroku chegar correndo no jardim amplo, que mostrava alguns sinais de sol aberto, devido à nova estação.

- Estou atrasado? – perguntou, um tanto afobado, ele mesmo assumindo sua posição, já que celebraria a união dos dois teimosos. Tentava arrumar os cabelos despenteados e as vestes religiosas amassadas.

- Não. – resmungou a contragosto, ainda desconfortável. Cerrou as sobrancelhas e farejou o ar. – O que diabo andou _fazendo_ antes da droga do meu casamento?

-... Nada...

- Você está com o cheiro da Sango. – comentou, ainda farejando. Após alguns poucos segundos, uma expressão de profunda repreensão tomou sua face. – Você estava fazendo sexo antes do _meu casamento_, seu filho da p--?! – sua boca foi tapada pela mão de Miroku.

O jovem de olhos azuis não teve que fazer muito esforço para que InuYasha ficasse quieto. Ouvir o compasso gracioso e com notas de ousadia da melodia tocada pelos ciganos foi o suficiente para que o rapaz desistisse de ralhar com o amigo pervertido.

Os dois voltaram seus olhos para o caminho à frente, e puderam contemplar a figura pequena de Kagome transcorrer pelo corredor verde da relva.

Kagome seguia em passos pequenos, quase cautelosos. O corpo franzino vestido em um tradicional quimono branco, bordado em prata, em que Izayoi se casara há anos. Estava irrefutavelmente nervosa. O obi perolado parecia comprimir seus pulmões e deixa-la sem ar. Os dedos tremiam ao redor do buquê de lírios extremamente brancos.

Riu sozinha, ao conseguir coragem o suficiente para encarar InuYasha. Ele a encarava com, quem sabe, o mesmo constrangimento nervoso.

- Cai bem em você. – Kagome murmurou, ao aproximar-se o suficiente de seu noivo para que estivessem lado a lado.

- Não brinque, Kagome. – ele resmungou baixo, ante a referência ao quimono de pele de rato de fogo que vestia. Quase se sentia como o pirralho que só usava o dito quimono vermelho, na infância.

Antes que Miroku pudesse abrir a boca para mandar os dois engraçadinhos ficarem quietos, sentiu um pequeno floco gelado pousar na ponta de seu nariz.

Kagome estendeu a mão e olhou para o céu. Neve. Lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe e riu, ao pensar na ironia.

Enquanto todos murmuravam baixinho uns com os outros, as atenções voltadas para o acontecimento incomum, Kagome pegou a mão de InuYasha com a sua e a espalmou pelo seu ventre, se aproveitando da ocasião na qual estavam todos distraídos o bastante para que ninguém prestasse atenção no que fazia.

- Tenho um presente pra você. – ela sussurrou baixo e pressionou a mão de InuYasha em seu próprio ventre. O meio-youkai conseguia ouvir os batimentos acelerados da noiva, assim como era capaz de sentir contra a superfície de sua mão um som baixinho de coração batendo, quase imperceptível. InuYasha conseguia ouvir vindo de Kagome um par de batimentos acelerados e descompassados. Ele quase riu.

A neve caía. Branda e cálida. Os flocos branquinhos, tão envergonhados de estarem caindo do céu em uma estação que não era a sua.

"_Se nevar no primeiro dia de primavera, significa que você pode receber dádivas dos deuses_".

Mas ambos não desejavam nada além do que já estava por vir.

- Amo você. – InuYasha murmurou, sem olhá-la.

Kagome sorriu, apenas.

- Amo você, duas vezes mais do que você me ama. – ela reiterou, antes de entrelaçar os dedos aos dele e contemplar os pequenos flocos de neve, que ousadamente se atreviam a cair, naquele dia de primavera.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**E assim, Yuki no Haru chega ao fim! Não sei qual o sentimento mais intenso que cresce dentro de mim, nesse instante. Se é a satisfação, por dever cumprido, ou a de que talvez – só talvez – eu vá sentir saudades de escrever essa fanfic, que achei que nunca iria terminar de escrever.**

**Dificilmente vocês vão ter notado a referência que fiz ao primeiro capítulo de Yuki no Haru, presente nas falas finais do último capítulo. Quaisquer coisas dêem uma lida rápida nas primeiras falas do primeiro capítulo! **

**Após anos e anos escrevendo (e demorando e tendo preguiça), espero que todos que acompanharam a fanfic desde seu início não tenham se decepcionado. Agradeço a todos que me apoiaram e que sempre enviaram reviews! Muito obrigada a todos vocês!**

**A propósito, agradecimentos às reviews do penúltimo capítulo estarão no meu **_**LiveJournal**_**. Qualquer coisa, basta acessar. O link está no meu profile (pode demorar um pouco, porque já é madrugada e eu não quero me prolongar aqui).  
**

**Isso é tudo! E fico feliz em finalmente poder mudar o status da fanfic, de "In progress" para "Complete"! XD**

**Milhares de beijos a todos que leram a fanfic (e não esqueçam da review, é importante, né? X3).**

**E até a próxima fanfic ;D,**

**M. Sango**

_**Yuki no Haru**_**:**

**Iniciada****: _06_**_**/06/05**_

**Finalizada****: **_**18/01/09**_


	15. Aviso

Olá, navegadores!

Não, aqui não é algum capítulo obscuro e novo desta fanfic. Nem poderia ser, já que já a terminei. Estou aqui me comunicando graças à gentileza de um leitor anônimo (ou creio que seja, já que tinha "Anon" no lugar do nickname. Se não for este o caso, perdoe-me pela ignorância xD), que, pacientemente, me mostrou alguns _cortes_ nos capítulos. Gostaria de aproveitar o momento para agradecê-la por ter tido a paciência de tentar entender toda a maçaroca confusa que ficou; peço mil perdões _

Mas, bem, continuando: Parei para dar uma olhada e alguns capítulos estão simplesmente cheios de cortes nas frases, que não deveriam ter acontecido, considerando-se que, no original, não há nada daquilo.

Por isso apenas estou aqui para avisar que irei repostar os capítulos que houverem apresentado esse problema (ocasionado provavelmente pelo site, já que não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece comigo ¬¬), para que fiquem completinhos. Aproveitarei para editar os capítulos e melhorá-los, já que eu, como a menina de doze anos que era, não tinha a mesma experiência que a autora que vos fala tem hoje.

Espero que tenham paciência comigo e que possam me avisar, caso vejam mais destes problemas, seja nesta fanfic ou em outra!

Feliz Ano Novo a todos vocês,

Matsuda Sango.


End file.
